I'm the Alpha
by Silver Angell
Summary: Scott se réveille, comme tous les lundi il commence par deux heures de chimie. Un nouvel élève vient bouleverser les éternels sarcasmes de Harris. Qui est vraiment ce nouveau ? La meute de Derek va être perturbée par cette arrivée. Yaoï / Slash / Sterek / lime / lemon / Liaison HxH. Stiles OOC. Crédit Image : Kasien DeviantArt
1. Chap 1 LE lundi c'est chimie

_Voici ma nouvelle fiction sur le **couple Stiles / Derek**__**.** La fin est déjà écrite, on part sur une trentaine de chapitre. Je vais tenter de publier au rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine. Pour cette fois, c'est Stiles qui sera OOC. J'espère que ce point de vue vous plaira. _

_Spécial Kiss : Je remercie mes deux bêta-lecteurs. Une première pour moi de faire corriger mes textes avant de les diffuser. Donc merci à **Mykomi** pour son intransigeance sur le contexte de la série (oui le sorbier est efficace qu'en cercle fermé... pas taper, pitié !), et à **Peyrez** pour le kilo de virgules inutiles enlevées et ses commentaires comment dire... bref... au fil des lignes. Je vous adore tous les deux. Je conseille à tous ces deux auteurs qui publient ici (voir dans ma liste restreinte d'auteurs favoris) _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est plus parlant que le nombre de vues pour se faire une idée de comment est perçue mon histoire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.**  
><strong>

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

><p><strong>Le lundi c'est chimie <strong>

_S_cott McCall écrasa son réveil. Il aurait bien aimé continuer à faire la marmotte sous sa couette plus longtemps, or c'était lundi. Et le lundi signifiait lycée et surtout deux heures de chimie avec ce merveilleux professeur psychopathe dénommé Adrian Harris. Scott était sa tête de turc. L'adolescent avait, de ce fait, pas mal de soucis avec cette matière. Harris se faisait toujours un malin plaisir de le rabaisser et de l'humilier devant le reste de la classe. Une chance que l'adolescent ne connaissait pas la véritable raison de cette inimité envers lui : sa mère, Melissa McCall, avait repoussé, poliment mais fermement, les avances de son professeur. Depuis, le fils subissait les humeurs d'un mâle déçu. Plus d'une fois, Scott avait failli se transformer en loup pendant ses cours, sous l'acharnement de Harris. Heureusement, Allison sa petite amie, assise juste derrière lui, sentait quand son loup favori allait craquer. Elle était son point d'ancrage, son repère quand l'animal prenait le dessus. Elle lui prenait discrètement la main, permettant ainsi à Scott de s'apaiser sous les sarcasmes de l'adulte.

Pour le moment, il s'agissait plutôt de se réveiller. Scott quitta le nid douillet de sa couette et se dirigea en caleçon vers la salle de bain et la douche en particulier. Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Finissant d'évacuer les brumes du sommeil.

– Scott ! Dépêche-toi ! cria Melissa depuis la cuisine.  
>– J'arrive Mam' !<p>

Le jeune homme s'habilla en vitesse, passant un jean, un tee-shirt et un sweat à capuche. Look d'un lycéen standard qui se fond dans la masse. Il renonça à se coiffer, ses mèches rebelles en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Melissa lui avait fait griller ses tartines. Elle regarda son fils se jeter dessus avec un sourire attendri, sourire que Scott lui rendit aussitôt. La mère et le fils étaient très proches. La désertion du père de Scott, bien des années plus tôt, les avait considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Melissa vouait une adoration totale à son fils, et cela même après avoir appris qu'il était devenu un loup garou. Cet amour était réciproque. Ceci leur avait permis de tenir, le salaire d'infirmière de Melissa ne les faisant pas rouler sur l'or. Pourtant, Scott n'en voulait pas à sa mère de ne pouvoir lui offrir ces choses futiles qui font plaisir aux jeunes de son âge. Oui, il était énervé quand Jackson Whittemore se pavanait avec sa Porche au lycée. Son camarade de classe vivait dans une famille aisée. Cela se voyait à son arrogance quotidienne. Leur seul point commun était de partager le titre de capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée, les Cyclones de Beacon Hills, au grand dam de Jackson. Celui-ci avait harcelé son camarade pour savoir d'où lui était venue subitement cette nouvelle force, lui l'asthmatique de service. À force de chercher, il avait trouvé la raison : la nature lycane de Scott. Il s'était alors empressé de réclamer la morsure à Derek Hale, loup alpha et surtout chef de la meute à laquelle Scott appartenait. Souhaitant élargir son clan, l'alpha avait accepté la demande de Jackson. Seulement, à la plus grande fureur de celui-ci, la morsure n'avait rien donné. Cette déception fut à l'origine d'une brouille dans le couple qu'il formait avec Lydia Martin. Car il avait également apprit que non seulement sa petite amie était au courant pour les loups garous mais qu'en plus elle lui avait caché faire partie de la meute de Derek en tant qu'humaine « avisée ». Jackson avait appris de Derek que Peter Hale, son oncle, avait mordu Lydia par le passé, mais que la jeune femme semblait être immunisée contre les morsures de loup. Jackson accusait maintenant Lydia de l'avoir contaminé et ainsi d'avoir fait échouer la morsure de Derek.

OoOoO

Scott prit sa moto et partit en direction du lycée. Il retrouva son cercle d'ami, sa meute qui discutait devant le lycée. Allison arriva, déposée par son père Chris Argent. Le regard entre le père et le petit copain se fit intense comme toujours. Chris avait du mal à accepter le fait que sa fille sorte avec un loup garou. Car s'il était au courant de l'existence de telles créatures, c'est que lui-même et toute sa famille étaient des chasseurs de lycans depuis des générations. Le comble donc, que l'une des leurs, tombe amoureuse d'un loup. La mère d'Allison avait même tenté de tuer Scott. Elle était morte, préférant se suicider pour ne pas subir l'honteuse transformation suite à une morsure fortuite de Derek, qui était venu sauver son bêta. Cette histoire avait fortement ébranlé le couple que formaient le jeune homme et la chasseuse. Toutefois, ils en étaient ressortis plus forts. Allison avait fini par imposer son choix à sa famille et par être acceptée parmi la meute de Derek. Cela malgré le statut de chasseur de sa famille, qui aurait dû la positionner dans le camp ennemi.

Il faut dire que la meute de Derek Hale était un assemblage assez hétéroclite. Il y avait déjà ses propres bêtas. Des adolescents qui étaient à l'écart de la vie et à qui il avait proposé la morsure, la force et un changement de vie radical. Cela avait été le cas pour Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Ces trois-là avaient vu leur existence changer du jour au lendemain. D'adolescents effacés et persécutés, ils étaient passés au rang de jeunes, bien dans leur peau avec un soupçon d'arrogance pour les deux premiers. Ils menaient ainsi une belle revanche sur la vie.

Scott avait été mordu par Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Celui-ci avait perdu la raison dans l'incendie criminel qui avait ravagé le manoir familial des Hale. Ce génocide avait été opéré par la tante d'Allison : Kate Argent. Autant dire qu'accepter Allison n'avait pas été facile pour Derek et Peter. Les familles Hale et Argent étant ennemies depuis des générations.

Derek avait repris le rang d'alpha de sa famille en tuant Peter qui avait par la suite, trouvé le moyen de ressusciter et intégrer à son tour la meute de son neveu. Certaines histoires de famille sont parfois compliquées…

OoOoO

Devant le lycée, Scott retrouva Lydia qui discutait avec Isaac. Ainsi que Danny, le gardien de but de l'équipe de lacrosse, qui à l'origine était le meilleur ami de Jackson. D'ailleurs, Danny se trouvait bien embêté entre Jackson qui fuyait le groupe depuis sa morsure ratée et Isaac pour lequel il commençait sérieusement à en pincer. Seul gay proclamé du lycée, Danny n'osait pourtant pas aborder le grand blond. Ce dernier avait changé depuis sa transformation en loup. Se faisant ainsi remarquer du gardien de but, qui se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas vu avant, quel beau jeune homme était son coéquipier de lacrosse. La sonnerie retentit, ils se dépêchèrent tous de rejoindre leur classe. Mieux valait ne pas arriver en retard au cours de Harris.

Scott avançait en tête avec Isaac à ses côtés, Danny juste derrière. En passant devant le bureau du proviseur, Scott avait pris l'habitude d'accélérer le pas. Pour la bonne raison que celui qui officiait dans ce bureau, n'était d'autre que le grand-père d'Allison : Gérard Argent. Autant dire qu'il prenait comme un affront personnel le fait que sa petite-fille sorte avec un loup. Scott évitait donc autant que possible de se trouver sur son passage. En passant, le jeune homme eut le temps d'apercevoir un adolescent assis sur le fauteuil près de l'entrée du bureau. Celui-ci semblait perdu, regardant de partout. C'était une nouvelle tête, Scott ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser, plus que deux minutes avant d'être en retard et collé d'office. La maltraitance d'Harris avec ses heures de colle à répétition mettait souvent Scott en défaut vis-à-vis de son patron, le docteur Alan Deaton. L'adolescent avait un petit job bien utile à la clinique vétérinaire. Au fil du temps, il avait découvert que le docteur était aussi un druide qui avait une grande connaissance des loups garous. Certaines rencontres ne se font pas par hasard…

Comme à son habitude, Scott s'installa devant Allison. Harris le regardait déjà avec un air sadique. L'adolescent rentra la tête dans les épaules, espérant échapper à la tempête qui s'annonçait.

– Bon, j'ai corrigé vos copies, dit le professeur. Autant dire que l'on passe d'un extrême à l'autre ! Bravo, mademoiselle Martin, vous obtenez la note maximale comme d'habitude. Monsieur Whittemore, une étourderie vous a couté le vingt sur vingt. Monsieur Lahey… passable. Mademoiselle Argent, cela serait presque parfait si vous ne perdiez pas votre temps avec les gens inutiles.

Harris se tenait à la hauteur de la chasseuse, juste derrière Scott. Celui-ci se doutait bien que sa note serait encore catastrophique. Mais comment faire, comment s'améliorer avec un professeur qui ne pensait qu'à vous enfoncer ? Scott serrait les dents, ne voulant pas donner le plaisir à Harris de le voir s'énerver. Il essaya de maitriser les battements de son cœur, évitant de regarder Jackson qui jubilait.

– Monsieur McCall ! Votre devoir atteint des profondeurs abyssales. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point…

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Scott, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la classe, interrompant Harris dans sa logorrhée destructrice. Le proviseur apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Gérard Argent regarda Scott d'un air satisfait. L'adolescent se doutait que le patriarche savait ce qu'il subissait en cours de chimie.

– Navré de vous interrompe Adrian, je vous amène un nouvel élève.

Gérard Argent se décala pour laisser la place au nouveau venu. Scott reconnu le gars qu'il avait vu assis dans le couloir. Il était un peu crispé devant tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

– Donc, voici Stiles Stilinski qui nous arrive directement de France. Et qui rejoint votre classe. Tu vas pouvoir améliorer ton français ma chérie, dit-il à l'intention d'Allison.

Celle-ci piqua du nez sur sa copie. Elle n'aimait pas que son grand père rappelle leur lien de parenté devant ses amis et surtout pas en pleine classe. Harris indiqua au nouveau la place libre à côté de Scott. Alors qu'il s'installait, Harris reprit la parole, tout en posant la copie de Scott sur son bureau sans plus de commentaires acerbes.

– Vous comprenez notre langue ? questionna Harris.  
>– Parfaitement, j'ai déjà séjourné dans des pays anglophone. Et j'ai la double nationalité, franco-américaine, répondit le nouveau dans une grammaire parfaite, entachée d'un léger accent français.<p>

Ce qui fit sourire Lydia de ravissement. Qu'il est mignon pensa la jeune femme. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir ajusté et d'une chemise gris perle. Il avait un look classique et sobre. La french'touch ! Lydia était ravie. En plus pour ne rien gâcher, ce garçon avait de jolis yeux noisette et les cheveux coiffés en brosse. Un regard sur Scott, lui fit penser que certains pourraient en prendre de la graine côté vestimentaire. Quand Stiles s'assit, il fit un sourire en direction de Scott qui le lui rendit. L'arrivée de ce gars avait mis un terme à la torture d'Harris. Stiles lui fit une grimace, il venait de voir le D- sur la copie de Scott. Celui-ci répondit par une mimique fataliste bien expressive. Le français sourit de nouveau. Scott fut ravi de cette complicité. Il avait un bon apriori envers ce gars.

Le cours se poursuivit. Harris posa quelques questions à Stiles afin de juger de son niveau en chimie. Il fut évident à toute la classe que Lydia tenait un concurrent sévère pour la meilleure note. Scott entendit la sonnerie de fin de cours comme une délivrance. Ne demandant pas son reste, il fila rapidement hors de la salle de classe. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta pour attendre le nouveau. Celui-ci mit un peu de temps pour sortir, il s'était fait alpaguer par Lydia qui le soumettait à un véritable flot de questions. Le jeune homme essayait de répondre au mieux à la curiosité de sa nouvelle camarade de classe. Quand il sortit enfin, Scott lui tendit la main.

– Scott McCall, bienvenue dans mon enfer, la chimie !  
>– Enchanté Scott, je m'appelle Stiles… Enfin tu le sais déjà, répondit le français en riant.<p>

Scott le suivit dans son rire, ravi de voir que le courant passait bien avec Stiles. Il sentait qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis.

– Tu as quel cours maintenant ?  
>– Euh… histoire.<br>– Fais voir ta feuille… Oh ! On a exactement le même emploi du temps. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre !  
>– Super ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire mauvaise impression la première journée en arrivant en retard !<p>

Les autres du cercle d'amis de Scott, de la meute, s'incrustèrent dans la discussion. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle d'histoire, comme si Stiles avait toujours fait partie du groupe. Le garçon était enjoué et joviale. Scott s'était même fait pousser par Lydia et Erica qui voulaient être à côté du petit frenchie.

C'est un Stiles bien accompagné qui arriva au self pour la pause de midi. Chacun voulait lui parler, lui demander comment c'était en France. Le jeune homme répondait gentiment et simplement. Lydia lui expliqua les raisons de la remarque de proviseur vis-à-vis d'Allison.

– Ah oui ! Ton grand-père m'a parlé en français dans son bureau, m'expliquant que ta famille était originaire de mon pays. Je veux bien parler français avec toi, ou pas si cela t'ennuie !  
>– Si tu veux de temps en temps, ta langue natale doit te manquer au bout d'un moment, répondit la jeune femme.<br>– Oh ! On s'y fait.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi commença par deux heures de… français avec Marine Morell qui était aussi la psychologue scolaire du Lycée. La professeure fut ravie d'avoir un élève français dans sa classe. Classe qui hurla de rire quand le dit frenchie se permit de reprendre la professeure sur une erreur de prononciation. Stiles fit une grimace d'excuse envers mademoiselle Morell. Heureusement celle-ci ne s'offusqua pas de cette reprise. Scott regardait Stiles, sentant qu'ils allaient bien rire avec ce nouveau.

La fin des cours arriva.

– Faudra qu'on s'organise des trucs, Stiles, histoire qu'on te montre un peu la ville.  
>– Oui, un peu plus tard. En ce moment, nous sommes en pleine installation dans notre nouvelle maison, mes oncles et moi.<br>– Tes oncles ?  
>– Oui, je vis avec mes deux oncles, Marc et Pierre. Ils… sont mes tuteurs depuis le décès de mon père.<br>– Oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.  
>– Pas de soucis, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ! répliqua Stiles.<p>

Scott tut sa question, mais si les oncles étaient ses tuteurs, cela signifiait vraisemblablement que Stiles était orphelin de père comme de mère. Il trouvait que son nouvel ami avait une grande force de caractère pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Arrivé à la sortit du lycée, Stiles se retourna vers le groupe.

– Je vous laisse, mes oncles sont là, on a plein de chose à acheter pour la maison, à demain !

Il leur fit un signe joyeux de la main et s'éloigna en direction de deux hommes qui attendaient plus loin.

– Waouh ! dit Lydia, ils sont carrément canons ses oncles !  
>– Clair ! renchérit Erica, quelle famille de beaux gosses !<br>– La même classe vestimentaire, ajouta Allison.

Les garçons firent un peu la moue devant les filles qui s'extasiaient sur les fessiers des oncles de Stiles ainsi que des hanches fines de l'adolescent.

- Je pense que les oncles sont un poil trop vieux pour vous et que vous n'avez aucune chance avec Stiles, dit Danny en reportant son regard vers Lydia.

Celle-ci, la bouche en cul de poule, regardait son futur ennemi en chimie et ami dans la vie disparaitre dans un 4X4 sombre. Danny s'approcha d'Isaac, lui demandant s'il voulait réviser avec lui ce qu'il n'avait pas compris sur son devoir de chimie. Le jeune loup accepta. C'était toujours autant de temps passé loin de chez lui, loin de son père.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review, <strong>C'est juste là dessous ;p


	2. Chap 2 Samedi de détente

_C'est avec une grande joie que j'ai lu vos réaction à ce premier chapitre. Tellement de temps s'est passé depuis la fin de "Toi et Moi". Bref, I'm Happy. ET surtout de pouvoir de nouveau échanger avec vous! Deuxième chapitre, comment se passe l'intégration de Stiles? Héhé... Sinon, une précision suite à une des reviews, ici le shérif Stilinski n'existe pas.  
><em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est plus parlant que le nombre de vues pour se faire une idée de comment est perçue mon histoire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.**  
><strong>

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**S****pecial ****thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs _**Mykomi** _et _**Peyrez** __

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi de détente.<em><br>_**

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

Quand Stiles arriva au niveau de Marc, celui-ci lui shampouina la tête.

_– Arrête ! Tu me décoiffes !  
>– Comment c'est passée ta première journée de lycée, <em>demanda Marc.  
><em>– Tranquille, j'étais un peu l'attraction, j'espère que cela va se calmer.<br>– Tes camarades de classe ? _demanda Pierre en désignant le groupe de jeunes qui regardaient dans leur direction.  
><em>– Oui, ils ont l'air sympathique. Je devrais bien m'y faire.<br>– Aller grimpe, faut qu'on aille acheter des meubles. _

Lydia se retourna vers Scott.

– Tu as entendu ce qu'ils se sont dit ? demanda la jeune femme.  
>– Oui, mais je n'ai rien compris. Ils ont parlé en français.<br>– Arf ! Un de vous autres a saisi ? questionna-t-elle en regardant les autres lycans du groupe.  
>– J'ai juste compris qu'ils devaient acheter quelque chose, ajouta Erica.<br>– Pas mieux, avoua Isaac.  
>– On ne peut vraiment ne pas compter sur vous ! râla la fille aux cheveux blond vénitien.<br>– Cela ne devait pas être très important Lydia, murmura doucement Allison.  
>– Demande à Derek de te mordre ! Comme ça la prochaine fois on saura ! répliqua son amie.<br>– Je dois mordre qui ? dit une voix dans son dos.

Derek Hale regardait le groupe, l'œil inquisiteur.

– Tu dois mordre Allison, pour qu'elle puisse entendre, puis me traduire, ce que dit ce français trop canon ! répliqua Lydia.  
>– Quel français ? répliqua l'alpha.<p>

Scott expliqua au lycan l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Nouveau, qui avait fait une forte impression sur les filles, vu les commentaires imagés que Scott venait d'entendre quand le français les avait quitté. Heureusement, Allison s'était abstenue de dire ce qu'elle pensait des fesses de Stiles où des silhouettes visiblement athlétiques de ses deux oncles.

– Je vous rappelle qu'on a entrainement ce soir, dit Derek, laconique.  
>– Ce soir ! Je voulais réviser ma chimie avec Danny, couina Isaac au plus grand plaisir du gardien de but.<br>– Tu la réviseras demain ! Je vous attends au hangar dans trente minutes et gare aux retardataires !  
>– Je fais le chemin avec toi, si tu veux, dit Danny à Isaac.<p>

Le sourire du blond fit déraper le cœur du gardien de but. Dérapage qui n'échappa à aucun des lycans présents, surtout pas celui qui était à l'origine de ce sursaut. L'inconvénient d'être entouré de loups, c'est qu'il était difficile de conserver une certaine intimité. Leur ouïe super développée leur permettait d'entendre les conversations tout en restant loin ou le rythme cardiaque des gens autour d'eux. Impossible de leur masquer une émotion ou même un mensonge. La moindre ratée dans le rythme cardiaque était repérée à coup sûr.

Par égard pour son camarade, Isaac lui proposa qu'ils fassent le chemin de leur côté, loin des oreilles lupines indiscrètes. Chemin faisant, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. De leurs matchs de lacrosse, du nouveau qui était arrivé dans leur classe ce matin.

– Il semble à l'aise, alors qu'il arrive à peine, dit Isaac.  
>– Oui, il parait avoir une bonne capacité d'adaptation. J'aime bien son look aussi, répondit Danny. À moins qu'il ait mis cette tenue uniquement pour faire bonne impression le premier jour.<br>– On verra ça demain ! D'ailleurs si Jackson tient à Lydia, il devrait faire la paix avec elle. Elle regarde Stiles comme une gourmandise.

Danny sourit à cette image. En parlant de gourmandise, il dévisagea Isaac. Il avait envie de se noyer dans ses yeux bleus. De mettre sa main dans ses boucles blondes. Mais comment être sûr que… être certain que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le grand blond était réciproque.

Ils arrivèrent au hangar.

– Tu restes ? Demanda Isaac.  
>– Si tu veux, je ne gêne pas ?<br>– Non, faut juste ne pas te mettre sur la trajectoire de ce qui vole.  
>– Ce qui vole ?<br>– Moi ou Erica par exemple. Parfois, je me demande si Derek ne nous prend pas pour des oiseaux !

La remarque d'Isaac fit rire Danny. Peu à peu la meute se rejoignit au hangar désaffecté qui leur servait de base. Derek commença l'entrainement. Il testait leurs réflexes, les poussant parfois à bout. Ils devaient améliorer leur cohésion de groupe, leur résistance à l'énervement. Danny comprit vite ce que signifiait voler pour Isaac. Même en s'y mettant à plusieurs, l'alpha arrivait à les repousser, les envoyant planer dans le décor. Heureusement, leur nature de loup leur permettait de cicatriser rapidement ou de ressouder les os cassés. Néanmoins, Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'il voyait Isaac se prendre des coups. Toutefois, quand le blond regardait dans sa direction, il apercevait son grand sourire et ses yeux bleus rieurs. Isaac était visiblement content de ces moments. Heureux de se confronter à son alpha, de constater sa force, sa puissance. Cela le rassurait puis, là tous ensembles, ils formaient une meute, une famille. C'était toujours le cœur lourd qu'il rentrait chez lui le soir. Il craignait encore son père même s'il se savait maintenant beaucoup plus fort. C'est psychologiquement que son géniteur le terrorisait encore. Isaac avait été conditionné toute sa vie à baisser la tête et à subir. Il profitait donc au maximum de la présence de ses amis. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Derek mit fin à l'entrainement. La petite troupe se dispersa chacun de son côté.

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Scott invita Stiles à se joindre à eux le samedi après-midi. Ils devaient aller vers un petit lac, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville non loin de la forêt qui entourait Beacon Hills. C'est Allison qui lui fit remarquer sa bourde.

– Vous êtes censé vous entrainer avec Derek, même si ce ne sont que des exercices de réflexes, votre vitesse va paraitre suspecte à Stiles !  
>– Oups ! J'avais totalement oublié. Je pensais tellement à lui faire découvrir les endroits sympas du coin. Derek va être furieux !<br>– Quelle bêtise as-tu encore fait ? demanda Lydia qui arrivait près du couple.  
>– Scott a invité Stiles à la sortie de samedi, précisa Allison.<br>– Ah ! Cool ! répliqua Lydia.  
>– Tu oublies l'entrainement en pleine nature prévue par Derek ! couina Scott.<br>– Derek peut bien vous lâcher la laisse de temps en temps, argumenta Lydia.  
>– Il est un peu à cran avec les dernières attaques. La police a quand même trouvé deux cadavres, le corps lacéré de coups de griffes… Et on sait tous que ce n'est pas un rottweiler qui a fait ça ! reprit Scott.<br>– Oui, mais ce n'est pas en vous épuisant aux entrainements, que vous serez efficaces si la chose qui est à l'origine de ces meurtres, vous tombe dessus à l'improviste.  
>– De toute façon, on ne va pas dire à Stiles de ne pas venir ! On fera avec l'humeur de Derek, conclut Allison.<p>

Le samedi arriva. Scott devait prendre Stiles chez lui. Son nouvel ami lui avait donné son adresse. Il habitait dans un quartier récent assez chic. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bon numéro, Scott ne put s'empêcher de penser que la famille de Stiles devait être assez riche. Sans être ostentatoire comme celle de la famille de Jackson, la richesse de la maison qu'il avait sous les yeux, se cachait derrière une sobriété classe. Il n'y avait pas encore de nom sur la boite aux lettres. Certains signes montraient la récente installation des occupants. Notamment la pile de cartons pliés qui reposait auprès de la poubelle. Scott sonna à la porte. Ce fut un des oncles de Stiles qui lui ouvrit.

– Tu dois être Scott ?  
>– Oui, bonjour monsieur.<br>– Appelle-moi Pierre ! Entre, Stiles est presque prêt.

Intimidé, le jeune McCall entra dans la demeure de son nouvel ami. Comme il le pensait, l'intérieur reflétait le style de Stiles et de ses oncles. Sobre et classe. Il entendit une discussion animée depuis ce qui devait être la cuisine. Il ne comprit pas grand-chose car c'était du français.

– _Rajoute de la muscade, ça n'a pas de gout ton truc ! _dit la voix de Stiles.  
><em>– Les épices c'est avec parcimonie, petite tête ! <em>répondit une voix grave.  
><em>– Je ne te dis pas d'en rajouter trois kilos ! Juste un peu.<em>

Scott sursauta quand Pierre revint vers lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux-là sont toujours en train de se chamailler quand il s'agit de cuisine.  
>– Ah !<br>– Que veux-tu, nous ne sommes pas français pour rien.  
>– Oui, j'imagine, dit Scott en souriant.<br>– Le plus drôle c'est que vous les américains, vous avez de grandes cuisines avec de grands frigos, mais que vous ne cuisinez rien, alors que chez nous c'est l'inverse. On joue à Tetris quand on range quelque chose dans nos frigos tout rikikis.

Scott rit de bon cœur à ce trait d'humour. L'oncle de Stiles semblait sympathique. Il aimait cette discussion simple entre adulte et adolescent. En pères ou adultes masculins ayant la charge d'ados, il ne connaissait que le père d'Allison, le sien s'étant fait la malle pour son travail chéri. Il pouvait définir ses relations avec Chris Argent comme avoisinant la température d'une ère glaciaire. La discussion animée venant de la cuisine et dont il ne comprenait toujours rien, se faisait de façon bon enfant, vu le ton employé. Stiles fini par apparaitre, plus souriant que jamais. Cette fois, il avait troqué son pantalon de toile noir contre un jean. Un polo dans les gris sombres avec un col en V mettait en valeur sa fine musculation. En touche final, il avait noué un chandail autour de son cou. Lydia avait raison, Stiles Stilinski était un beau gosse qui savait se mettre en valeur de manière simple et sobre. Il se dégageait de lui comme une force tranquille. Il était aussi bel homme que Jackson avec beaucoup moins d'ostentation. Scott le trouvait naturel, avec presque un côté sauvage derrière cette mise élégante et sobre.

– Euh, on y va avec ma moto, je t'ai amené un casque, dit Scott en tendant l'objet qu'il tenait à la main.  
>– Cool, un tour de moto ! répondit le français.<br>– C'est une petite cylindrée hein ! Une cross, pas une routière.  
>– C'est cool quand même ! Aller go ! J'ai hâte d'y être.<br>– Au revoir monsie… euh Pierre… dit Scott, devenant moins solennel devant le froncement de sourcil de l'oncle à l'entente du monsieur.  
>– <em>A plus tard<em> rajouta Stiles dans sa langue maternelle.

Scott grimpa sur sa moto et la fit démarrer. Stiles s'installa derrière lui et s'agrippa à sa taille, hurlant sa joie quand la moto démarra. Scott était heureux d'avoir rencontré cet ami, qui ne le jugeait pas et exprimait simplement sa joie lors des petits moments de plaisir. Il était vraiment certain que le français pouvait devenir son meilleur ami. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas bien avec son cercle d'amis. Cependant celui-ci ne s'était pas créé naturellement, comme cette relation naissante avec Stiles. C'était leurs histoires de loups qui les avaient rapprochés. Leurs liens étaient solides, mais aussi liés à leur survie. Avec Stiles, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard. Pouvait-on avoir le coup de foudre en amitié comme en amour ? Il leur fallut vingt minutes pour rejoindre le lac. La moto de Scott s'était mise à chauffer à mi-parcours, obligeant le jeune homme à ralentir. Le reste de la troupe était déjà arrivée. Stiles et Scott s'avançaient vers eux en souriant, les mains dans les poches.

– C'est lui ? questionna une voix dure.  
>– Oui, t'as vu la classe qu'il a, Derek ? dit Lydia en chuchotant. Et arrête de faire la tête, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu !<br>– J'aurai aimé être prévenu qu'un humain nous rejoindrait…  
>– Je suis humaine, comme Allison ou Danny !<br>– Un humain qui ignore tous des loups ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je voulais dire.  
>– Rho! Big bad wolf en mode grognon. Espérons que Stiles arrive à te dérider ! répliqua Lydia.<br>– Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dériderait !  
>– Salut ! dit Scott. Ah ! Stiles je te présente Derek, c'est un… ami de notre groupe.<br>– Salut, dit Stiles en regardant l'alpha dans les yeux.

Derek scruta ce fameux nouveau pendant bien trente secondes avant de lui rendre son salut, frôlant l'impolitesse. Il était comme Lydia l'avait décrit. Finement musclé et bien habillé. Il fut étonné de l'engouement de la meute à son égard. Stiles faisait visiblement l'unanimité au sein du groupe. Le jeune français avait un mot amical pour chacun d'eux. Il avait une vitesse d'adaptation incroyable. Même Boyd, pourtant le plus réservé de ses bêtas, lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Les jeunes organisèrent une partie de volley-ball. Stiles se retrouva avec Lydia, Erica et Boyd. L'équipe adverse était composée de Danny, Isaac, Scott et Allison. Derek, qui s'était assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé pour les regarder, s'aperçut que naturellement les jeunes avaient équilibré les équipes, deux humains et deux loups par équipe. Mentalement il donnait l'avantage à l'équipe de Scott. Les deux humains la composant étaient tout de même une chasseuse entrainée et un gardien de but redoutable. Il ne savait pas ce que valait ce Stiles, mais doutait que Miss mode, c'est-à-dire Lydia, soit efficace. D'avance, Derek savourait la défaite de la jeune rousse.

Erica engagea. Scott réceptionna et envoya à Danny qui fit un smatch direct. Le ballon lui revint en pleine figure, alors que Stiles retombait souplement sur ses pieds. Il avait réussi à bloquer la balle alors qu'elle allait du côté de Lydia.

« Rapide, murmura Derek. Vous n'allez pas vous laissez bloquer par un simple humain ! » continua-t-il aussi doucement, sachant que les quatre loups l'entendaient parfaitement.

La partie reprit de plus belle. Lydia étonna l'alpha en ne faisant pas honte à son équipe. Elle faisait de bonnes passes à ses équipiers. Le français était d'une incroyable souplesse et avait une détente impressionnante. Bien qu'amical, Derek dut convenir que le match était de bon niveau. Les loups n'avaient pas besoin de trop freiner leurs capacités. Le brun se surprit à apprécier à les regarder jouer. Alors qu'à l'initial, il était plutôt fâché que Scott ait changé le programme en invitant ce Stiles à venir. La première partie se joua à un point en faveur de l'équipe de Scott. Derek se rendit compte que Stiles avait naturellement pris le rôle de capitaine de son équipe, organisant les attaques et la défense. Il était un capitaine efficace. Scott, par mimétisme avait fait de même de son côté. Tout compte fait, ce match était une bonne façon de travailler leur coordination. La deuxième manche fut remportée par l'équipe de Stiles avec un peu plus d'avance. Lydia réclama une pause avant la revanche. La troupe se rapprocha de Derek et du panier contenant les boissons.

– Tu m'impressionnes Stiles ! Tu sautes presque plus haut que moi ! dit Scott.  
>– J'ai fait beaucoup de sport, tu connais le crédo, un esprit sain dans un corps sain, c'est un peu le thème favori dans ma famille. Les obèses sont directement reniés ! Dit l'intéressé en riant.<br>– Ah ah, elle est bonne !

Ils savourèrent leur canette dans un calme relatif. Isaac s'était allongé près de Danny. Ils s'échangeaient des regards empreints de timidité. Lydia faillit intervenir pour brusquer un peu les choses qu'elle devinait se passer entre les deux amis. Une main la retint, celle d'Allison, qui lui fit un non de la tête, signifiant : Laisse les aller à leur rythme.

Une fois reposées, les deux équipes repartirent s'affronter pour la revanche. Elles se défiaient gentiment des deux côtés du terrain. Ce match fut acharné. Aucun des deux camps ne voulant céder aucun un point à l'équipe adverse. L'équipe de Scott finit par gagner sur une erreur d'Erica. Les vainqueurs furent beaux joueurs et félicitèrent leurs adversaires. Le groupe alla s'écraser là où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires.

– Et tu as fait quoi comme sport ? demanda Scott à Stiles.  
>– Plein ! Quelques sports-co, de l'athlétisme et des sports de combat, répondit le français.<br>– Ah ! Cela explique ton excellente détente !  
>– Je suis léger, ce n'est pas difficile, dit Stiles en souriant.<br>– Tu pratiques quel sport de combat ? La boxe française ?  
>– Ha ! Non ! Je n'ai pas le gabarit pour ce genre-là ! Je pratique différents Jujitsu.<br>– Oh ! Tu fais des arts martiaux ! Tu te débrouilles bien ?  
>– Hum… Assez pour arriver en national en France.<br>– Ah quand même ! Tu me montres ?  
>– Quoi là, maintenant ?<br>– Oui ! Promis, je retiens ma force, dit Scott en riant.  
>– Peuh ! Gros malin ! Tu n'es pas épuisé après trois matchs ? répliqua Stiles en souriant.<br>– Non ! Ah mais par contre toi peut-être. On remet ça si tu veux !  
>– Non, tu as l'air de tenir à te retrouver au sol ! Le premier qui colle les deux épaules de l'autre au sol, ok ? Proposa Stiles.<br>– Ok !

La troupe d'amis était enjouée de ce duel amical. Plaignant secrètement Stiles, qui ne ferait pas le poids contre la force d'un bêta. Lydia était aux anges, elle trouvait ce combat sexy . Allison riait devant l'air ravi de son amie. Tout le monde supportait sans préférence les deux amis. Ils s'étaient éloignés sur une partie plate et gazonnée. Ils prirent position. Scott était ramassé sur lui-même, Stiles genoux légèrement fléchis, restait souple et assez droit. Scott bondit, un bras devant. Avant qu'il atteigne Stiles, celui-ci avait feinté sur le côté, se laissant tomber au sol, il balaya les pieds de Scott qui chuta en roulant sur lui-même. Scott repartit à la charge. À chaque fois Stiles esquivait. Derek observait attentivement le combat. Il voyait bien que le français se contentait de parer. Il ne lançait aucune prise d'attaque. Scott commençait à être désorienté à force de chuter.

– Tu es incroyable ! J'aurai juré que j'étais plus fort que toi ! dit-il alors qu'ils reprenaient position.  
>– Mais, t'es plus fort que moi ! Juste que la force brute ne sert à rien contre moi.<br>– Ah bon, il me faut quoi ?  
>– La vitesse.<p>

Scott réfléchit et tenta de changer de tactique. Il bondit, son centre de gravité assez bas pour garder un bon équilibre. Une seconde après, il regardait le ciel, ses deux épaules plaquées au sol. Mais quand avait-il… perdu le contrôle ? Stiles fut porté en ovation. Il tendit sa main à son nouvel ami pour l'aider à se relever. La main fut acceptée. Ils échangèrent une accolade.

– Toi, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à faire ça ! s'exclama Scott en riant.  
>– Euh… J'ai treize ans de pratique hein… répondit l'intéressé.<br>– Mais alors, tu as une chance de mettre Derek au tapi ! dit Lydia qui n'avait pas aimé le regard narquois de l'alpha quand ils avaient perdu la troisième manche.  
>– Lydia ! Le combat ne serait pas équitable et Stiles vient de se payer trois manches de volley plus un combat contre moi ! objecta Scott. Puis, ils ne sont pas du même gabarit.<br>– Stiles tu as bien affirmé que la force ne comptait pas ? Insista la blonde vénitienne qui ne supportait aucun refus.  
>– Heu, oui… mais bon… dit Stiles en regardant Derek gêné.<br>– Aller ! Steuplait pria Lydia avec un regard auquel il était difficilement possible de dire non.

Stiles haussa les sourcils en direction de Derek dans une question muette. Celui-ci hocha la tête. En fait, il avait bien envie de corriger ce français qui venait d'humilier un de ses bêtas sous ses yeux. C'était idiot à dire, mais l'alpha était vexé que Scott se soit fait écraser si facilement par cet humain. Il retira sa veste et s'avança dans l'arène formée par la troupe de jeunes. Il voyait Stiles le scruter, le jauger. Arrivé face à l'adolescent, il lui fit un sourire carnassier, auquel Stiles répondit par une mimique comique.

Rapidité ? Il allait être servit le jeunot, pensa le loup. Dès que Lydia donna le départ, il se précipita sur Stiles qu'il put toucher… du bout des doigts. Le français avait esquivé avec un salto arrière. Sa position, sa garde, tout avait changé. Derek comprit que le jeune homme avait changé de tactique. Il s'adaptait à son adversaire. Il devait arriver à le bloquer, l'empêcher d'esquiver. Il s'élança une nouvelle fois, feinta et changea de direction. Il arriva face à Stiles, une main sur son tee-shirt. C'était bon, il l'avait attrapé. Il vit le garçon sourire et au lieu de tenter de s'éloigner, Stiles pivota et incrusta son dos intimement contre le torse de Derek. Celui-ci fut surpris de cette réaction et la chaleur de ce dos plaqué contre lui le troubla. Seconde d'inattention qui suffit à Stiles en pliant les genoux, de déséquilibrer le loup qui se sentit basculer sur le dos de Stiles. Seule sa force de lycan, l'empêcha de se retrouver les deux épaules plaquées au sol. Il se tenait arque bouté, à dix centimètres de l'herbe. Il ceintura Stiles et pivota des hanches, inversant leur position. Stiles tomba lourdement au sol avec l'alpha pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

Derek avait gagné. Mais le silence qui était tombé du côté des spectateurs, lui faisait comprendre qu'en fait c'est lui qui avait perdu. Il avait utilisé ses capacités de loup pour mettre Stiles à terre…

– Bon, ben tu as gagné je crois, dit Stiles en souriant. Je reconnais que ta force a fait la différence. Et d'ailleurs, je sens bien tes quatre-vingts kilos de muscles, si tu pouvais…

Gêné, Derek se releva rapidement et aida Stiles à se remettre debout. Il lança un regard étrange au français. Mais d'où un simple humain pouvait le battre dans un corps à corps sans armes ? Même les chasseurs hyper entrainés comme Chris Argent avaient besoin d'armes. Il regardait la meute lui donner l'accolade. Aucune défiance dans le groupe. Et Derek devait admettre que si l'efficacité de ce Stiles en combat le turlupinait, son loup ne ressentait pas de méfiance vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review, et c'est un soleil dans mon cœur ^^<strong> C'est juste là dessous ;p


	3. Chap 3 Dimanche sportif

_Merci pour vos messages. Avoir vos réactions est un vrai bonheur et me permet de voir comment fonctionnent les différents leviers que je mets dans cette histoire^^ Un merci aux Guests, je ne peux vous répondre personnellement :/ Troisième chapitre, comment fini ce samedi ?_

_Bref, vous l'aurez compris, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est plus parlant que le nombre de vues pour se faire une idée de comment est perçue mon histoire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche sportif<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

La troupe d'amis alla traîner autour du lac, se dispersant par petits groupes. Tous sourirent quand ils virent Danny et Isaac partir de leur côté. Heureux que les deux jeunes gens arrivent progressivement à se rapprocher. Erica et Boyd se baladaient main dans la main tranquillement au bord du lac. Scott accompagné de Stiles, Allison et Lydia étaient partis faire le tour de l'étendue d'eau dans l'autre sens. Derek, qui était resté près de leurs affaires, les voyait agiter les bras pour ponctuer leurs discutions de gestes expressifs. Il écoutait distraitement leurs conversations qui étaient surtout menées par Lydia, donc inintéressantes aux yeux du lycan. Mais il restait tout de même à l'écoute. Peut-être glanerait-il des informations sur ce nouveau qui l'intriguait fortement.

– Allison, il faut à tout prix que tu ailles voir cette robe ! Elle est faite pour toi, assura Lydia en articulant de manière exagérée.  
>– J'ai bien assez d'affaires, répliqua la brune. Et je ne suis pas sure que papa soit d'accord. Dans cette boutique, les fringues valent un œil.<br>– Oh ! Ta famille peut se le permettre, non ?  
>– Peut-être, mais il regarde quand même aux dépenses, répondit Allison.<br>– Au fait Stiles, pourquoi tes oncles et toi êtres venus aux States ? Demanda Scott.  
>– Pour leur travail. Pierre est architecte et Marc fait dans l'import-export, expliqua le français.<br>– Cela ne marchait pas en France ?  
>– Si, mais ils avaient envie de voir d'autres horizons. Et j'ai suivi.<br>– Je t'assure que ce bleu azur t'irait à merveille, poursuivait Lydia.  
>– Stiles cela te dit de passer chez moi demain? On pourrait se faire des parties de jeu vidéo ? proposa Scott.<br>– Si tu veux, dans l'aprèm, je ne suis pas libre le matin.  
>– Grasse matinée ? questionna Scott en souriant.<br>– Non, je cours.  
>– Tu cours ? interrogea Scott.<br>– Je fais du jogging si tu préfères.  
>– Ah ! Le fameux esprit sain dans un corps sain !<br>– Ha ! Ha ! Oui tout à fait.

Le petit groupe revint doucement vers Derek. Erica et Boyd étaient étendus dans l'herbe non loin de lui. Cette fin d'après-midi était agréable. Scott et Stiles se taquinaient mutuellement. Tous sentaient que le jeune loup appréciait beaucoup le français. C'est vrai qu'il était drôle, un peu bavard mais agréable. Il maitrisait tout de même un certain art du sarcasme. C'était si bien enveloppé, que nul ne s'en offusqua. Danny et Isaac revinrent à leur tour, main dans la main. Personne ne fit de commentaires. Toutefois, Lydia ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue satisfaite. Chacun savourait le calme de cette journée paisible. Le portable de Stiles vibra dans la poche de son jean. Il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir sans remarquer que Derek l'observait. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme ne varia pas en lisant le message, ni quand il parla.

– Bon ! Je dois rentrer, désolé ! dit Stiles.  
>– Ah pourquoi ? demanda Scott.<br>– Mes oncles ont besoin de moi.  
>– Un samedi ! Ils ne te laissent aucun répit ! Je te ramène, poursuivit Scott.<br>– Non, c'est gentil, mais ils m'attendent déjà au parking. Salut tout le monde! À demain Scott. Vers quelle heure ?  
>– Comme cela t'arrange, je ne bougerai pas.<br>– Ok ! Super journée, faudra recommencer !

Stiles prit son pull posé au sol et partit en direction du parking. Une fois qu'il fut hors de leur vue, le groupe recommença à discuter. Les conversations portèrent sur leur nouvel ami. Scott était aux anges. Il sentait que les choses collaient parfaitement avec le français. Lydia le trouvait classe et mignon. Seul Derek ne disait rien, se demandant pourquoi la voiture qu'il avait entendue arriver juste avant que le portable de Stiles vibre, mettait autant de temps pour démarrer et repartir. Surtout qu'à part un « _Salut ! »_ de la part de Stiles, aucun autre mot ne fut échangé entre les occupants du véhicule. Peut-être regardaient-ils une carte. La voiture démarra quelques minutes après.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin Derek se leva de bonne heure et partit courir dans la forêt. Il avait garé sa Camaro non loin du manoir des Hale. Depuis son retour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de roder sur la propriété de sa famille. À la recherche de vieux fantômes ? Toujours est-il qu'il était indécis quant à quoi faire de cette bâtisse en ruine. Elle avait pour lui un caractère presque sacré et il avait toujours viré manu militari les intrus qui avaient osé s'aventurer autour de la maison de son enfance. Vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un maillot gris, il se mit à courir. L'effort lui faisait du bien, sentir ses muscles de délier, ses appuis fermes sur le sol le faisait se sentir vivant. Il courait en dehors des sentiers, là où aucun humain ne venait.

Alors qu'il courait depuis une quarantaine de minutes, il entendit des voix. D'instinct il se camoufla, n'ayant pas envie de croiser d'éventuels chasseurs. Trois hommes se rapprochaient, à leur rythme cardiaque, il en déduisit qu'ils couraient également. La vitesse de leurs pas, lui indiqua une cadence soutenue. Les trois hommes débouchèrent dans la clairière qui s'étendait en contrebas de l'endroit où se trouvait Derek. Il reconnut immédiatement Stiles et ses deux oncles. Les trois français semblaient faire une pause. Stiles prenait son pouls. Ils étaient tous trois dans une tenue similaire à celle du lycan. L'aîné des oncles, Marc, si Derek avait bien saisit les explications de Stiles la veille, était le plus large d'épaule et pouvait presque rivaliser avec le jeune Hale coté masse musculaire. Pierre était plus fin, mais son tee-shirt révélait chacun de ses muscles. Ils devaient être légèrement plus jeunes que Peter. Stiles était bâtit comme Pierre, tout en finesse. Oui, ils étaient sportifs dans cette famille, pensa le loup. Cette clairière était loin de tout chemin forestier. Le sol aux alentours était assez accidenté et demandait des efforts à celui qui voulait le parcourir. Terrain d'entrainement privilégié de Derek. Les trois hommes ne semblaient pas être essoufflés par l'effort. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, Derek devina que Pierre et Stiles semblaient se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux devait faire une quelconque corvée.

_– C'est à ton tour !_ couina Stiles.  
><em>– Non ! Hier tu as sauté ton tour, donc c'est à toi, <em>répliqua Pierre.  
><em>– Pas de ma faute si on a atterri dans une pizzeria !<br>– Justement, cela ne compte pas ! _

Derek écoutait la discussion entre le neveu et l'oncle, se fiant aux intonations de leur voix et à leur rythme cardiaque. L'adulte ne réprimandait pas vraiment le plus jeune. L'affection entre eux était palpable. Alors que les deux argumentaient ferme pour échapper à la corvée, Derek aperçut l'aîné qui ramassait furtivement une branche de bois au sol, de la taille d'une lance. Il était dans le dos de Stiles. Lentement, il arma son bras et balaya devant lui de toutes ses forces. Le coup aurait atteint Stiles aux côtes, si celui-ci n'avait pas sauté en l'air, prenant appuis sur les épaules de Pierre qui se tenait devant lui. L'adolescent tendit les pieds pour toucher l'aîné qui avait essayé de le prendre en traître. Trop lent, le plus âgés des français avait déjà reculé d'un pas. Stiles retomba sur ses pieds, genoux fléchis en position de combat. Fini le babillage sur la corvée de repas. Les deux oncles tournaient autour de leur neveu. Un combat, peut-être amical, mais sans retenue s'engagea. Les prises d'art martial se succédaient. Les oncles attaquaient tour à tour, ne laissant aucun répit au plus jeune qui devait constamment bouger, esquiver, feinter et attaquer. Derek comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme avait réussi à maîtriser Scott et failli le battre lui-même, s'il subissait un pareil entrainement hebdomadaire. Le lycan entendait les impacts des coups qui arrivaient à passer, se demandant comment le jeune arrivait à tenir le rythme, à encaisser. Il répondait à chaque coup de pied, coup de poing. Leurs gestes étaient précis, efficaces. Le combat était beau à regarder. À un moment, Marc arriva à placer un coup de pied. Stiles le prit en plein abdomen. Le coup l'envoya rouler au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Il resta immobile le nez dans les feuilles. Malgré lui, Derek fut un instant inquiet. Quelle famille pouvait imposer un tel entrainement à un adolescent ?

_– Stiles, inutile de faire le mort, tu as la bouffe à faire ! _scanda Pierre.

Derek entendit parfaitement le soupir du jeune homme et le vit se relever en se massant le ventre.

_– Mais sérieux quoi !  
>– Cela t'apprendra à être plus rapide. Ils ne vont pas t'attendre lors d'une compétition !<br>– Bon on continue les papys ?_ dit Stiles qui s'éloignait en petites foulées comme si de rien était, en se frottant tout de même l'abdomen par intermittence.  
><em>– Tu vas voir qui sont les papys ! <em>répliqua Pierre en riant.

Quand il ne les entendit plus, Derek repartit en direction du manoir et de sa voiture. La veille, Stiles avait dit qu'il était en niveau national, cela collait avec l'entrainement intensif que lui faisaient subir ses oncles. Le jeune homme, bien que malmené par les deux adultes, n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur. Alors qu'il arrivait aux abords du manoir, il entendit de nouveau les voix des français. Ceux-ci arrivaient en sens inverse. Trop tard pour passer en mode furtif, le plus jeune l'avait repéré et lui faisait un signe.

– Hey ! Salut Derek.  
>– Bonjour Stiles, dit le Lycan.<p>

Stiles présenta ses oncles et expliqua comment il avait rencontré Derek. Les deux français serrèrent la main du loup d'une poigne forte et franche.

– Punaise ! J'adore cette bâtisse s'exclama Pierre.  
>– Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! couina Stiles. Devant le haussement de sourcil interrogatif de l'alpha, il poursuivit. Pierre est architecte et son hobby ce sont les vieilles maisons en perdition…<br>– Sérieux, elle a dû être magnifique ! Cette beauté m'appelle ! reprit le plus jeune des oncles.  
>– Pierre ! Revient, elle va te tomber sur la tête ! Et puis cela appartient surement à quelqu'un ! cria Stiles à son oncle qui s'avançait déjà vers le manoir.<br>– Hum… Ce n'est pas faux ça, elle doit appartenir à quelqu'un marmonna Pierre, se retournant vers Derek, il demanda : Par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne savez pas qui est le propriétaire de cette merveille ?  
>– Merveille ?! Mais c'est une ruine ta merveille ! s'écria Stiles.<br>– J'en suis le propriétaire, c'est, enfin c'était la maison de ma famille, dit doucement le lycan.  
>– Oups, j'ai gaffé je crois, bafouilla Stiles embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer en…<br>– Pas de soucis, c'est effectivement une ruine, reprit Derek amusé de voir la confusion du jeune homme qui avait parlé trop vite.  
>– Cela vous ennuie si je jette un coup d'œil ? sollicita Pierre.<br>– Pierre ! N'embête pas mon ami !  
>– Pas de soucis, faites juste attention où vous mettez les pieds, accorda Derek, surpris d'être instantanément entré dans la catégorie ami de Stiles.<p>

L'architecte entra donc dans le manoir, suivit de Marc, Stiles et Derek. Il passait de pièce en pièce, poussant des exclamations dignes d'un gamin dans un magasin de jouets. À chaque fois Stiles secouait la tête, exaspéré par le côté enfantin de son oncle. « Pire qu'un gosse » chuchota-il au lycan, quand son oncle inspecta l'étage.

Au bout de vingt minutes, l'architecte avait fait le tour complet du manoir. Il regardait Derek d'un air songeur.

– Il y a quoi ? Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête ! demanda Stiles.  
>– L'incendie qui a ravagé cette maison est d'origine criminelle ? questionna doucement Pierre.<p>

Derek ne put s'empêcher de serrer les mâchoires. Le français avait vu juste.

– Des morts ? reprit-il fixant le loup dans les yeux.  
>– L'intégralité de ma famille à part deux de mes sœurs et un de mes oncles… répondit Derek à voix basse.<br>– Je vois, désolé de t'avoir rappelé cela.  
>– Vous ne pouviez savoir.<br>– Non en effet, nous sommes à Beacon Hills depuis trop peu de temps pour connaitre les tragédies de l'endroit. Je suppose que la question de la reconstruction est délicate ?  
>– Je ne comprends pas, répliqua le Lycan.<br>– C'est souvent le cas pour des vieilles maisons chargées d'histoires. Les vivants hésitent entre tout raser, ou reconstruire, dit Pierre en regardant la façade ravagée.  
>– Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire, répondit Derek.<br>– Bien sûr il y a le problème du coût…  
>– Cela ne serait pas le problème. Une de mes sœurs est décédée depuis. On peut dire que je suis le principal héritier de ma famille…<br>– Derek… N'hésite pas à être franc, comme le dit Stiles, avec les vieilles demeures je m'emballe vite et me mêle souvent de ce qui ne me regarde pas, reprit Pierre.  
>– Je confirme ! enchérit Stiles.<br>– Est-ce que tu verrais une objection à ce que je me penche sur le problème de reconstruction ? demanda Pierre.  
>– Et voilà, il recommence ! couina Stiles.<br>– Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de travail en ce moment, comme nous venons juste d'arriver. Cela m'occuperait l'esprit et j'avoue que cette bâtisse m'inspire, elle a une âme, continua Pierre sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son neveu.  
>– Bien…<br>– Je ne demande pas d'argent, juste un libre accès à la maison pour faire le métrage et prendre des photos pour constituer un dossier. Cela ne t'engagerait à rien.  
>– A peine, tu lui forces la main ! objecta Stiles.<br>– Tais-toi un peu Stiles! reprit Pierre. Quand j'ai fini, on peut discuter du projet. Comme reconstruire à l'identique, modifier l'agencement. Ensuite, je te donne tout le dossier sans contrepartie. Sauf évidemment, si tu décides de reconstruire, je te demanderais quelques compensations pour les plans. Je suis bon marché, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Derek réfléchit un moment à la proposition du français. De la même manière que sa meute vis-à-vis de Stiles, il avait l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un accès à la maison. Il n'avait aucune affaire personnelle à l'intérieur, la maison était à tous vents. Le loup se disait aussi, que bosser sur les plans de cette maison, pourrait le forcer à affronter ses vieux démons. Il accepta donc la proposition de Pierre.

– Super ! dit celui-ci. Comme ça, quand tu passeras à la maison pour qu'on discute, tu pourras goûter à la super cuisine de Stiles.  
>– Et pourquoi cela serait forcément à mon tour de cuisiner ? répliqua l'intéressé.<br>– Parce que tu meures d'envie de montrer à ton ami de quoi tu es capable, rétorqua Pierre en riant. C'est un vrai cordon bleu, bon à marier rajoute-t-il en aparté à Derek.

Stiles marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, signifiant son mécontentement.

– Ce n'est pas tout, faut qu'on rentre, je dois voir Scott moi cet après-midi.  
>– Ok, ok, dit alors Marc, qui n'avait jusque-là pas participé à la conversation.<p>

Derek échangea son numéro de téléphone avec l'architecte et les regarda partir. Se retournant vers le manoir, il se murmura à lui-même : Reconstruire ? Pourquoi pas ?

Cinq cents mètres plus loin, un adolescent courait, accompagné de ses deux oncles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour me donner votre impression ?<p> 


	4. Chap 4 Semaine au lycée

_Merci pour vos messages ! Cela débute en review et finit souvent en MP très suis ravi que "mon Stiles" vous plaise. C'est un pari risqué de s'attaquer à un monument de cette série. Merci aux guests aussi, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre en privé. Vos message me touchent 3  
><em>

_Vous l'aurez compris, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est plus parlant que le nombre de vues pour se faire une idée de comment est perçue mon histoire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Semaine au Lycée<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

Comme il était de corvée de cuisine, Stiles eut le droit de passer en premier sous la douche. L'eau chaude le requinqua un peu. Il était satisfait de sa matinée, content que Derek ne les ait pas renvoyés de sa propriété. La veille, il avait bien sentit la méfiance de cet ami plus âgé du groupe auquel il commençait à s'intégrer. Il avait ressenti chez ses camarades de classe le respect qu'ils portaient pour l'ainé. C'était presque comme s'ils demandaient son assentiment pour toutes choses. Comme par exemple quand ils s'étaient levés pour aller se balader en petits groupes. Stiles avait perçu les échanges de regards, la réponse muette du plus vieux. Derek Hale tenait un rôle particulier au sein du groupe d'adolescents. Ils formaient comme une famille. Stiles sourit à son autre moi dans le miroir. Même s'il s'était sentit surveillé par Derek, il appréciait chacun des membres de la troupe à sa manière. Ils étaient tous différents, pourtant le jeune homme sentait une forte cohésion entre eux.

Aux réactions agressives du deuxième co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, Jackson Whitemore, quand Scott l'avait incité à s'inscrire dans l'équipe, il avait compris que le presque ex-petit ami de Lydia avait dû faire partie lui aussi de ce groupe. Et que ne plus en être l'irritait fortement, bien que son éloignement fût de son initiative. Pour une raison inconnue de Stiles, le jeune homme semblait repousser Lydia, l'accusant d'être une gêne pour lui. Il trouvait cela dommage. La jeune femme était brillante. Il avait pu largement s'en rendre compte en une semaine de classe. Une compétition amicale sur leurs notes s'était même engagée entre eux. Stiles pensait avoir ses chances en chimie, matière où il excellait. Par contre en mathématiques, la partie serait plus rude Lydia visant la médaille Fields. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que la jeune femme cachait bien son jeu derrière des apparences de femme superficielle. C'était une tête, avec une redoutable capacité de raisonnement.

Se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, le jeune français regarda son ventre qui s'auréolait d'une trace de pied bleuâtre. L'empreinte du pied de Marc. Oui, sur ce coup-là, il avait été trop lent. Il aurait dû réussir à amortir le coup, ou à défaut l'éviter. Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, pressé par un tambourinage impatient de la part de Pierre sur la porte. Sa propre salle de bain attenante à sa chambre était encore en travaux.

_– Vous avez faim comment les vieux ? _demanda-t-il en se rendant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller de propre.  
><em>– On a une faim de loups !<em> déclarèrent les deux frères de concert. Ce qui eut le don de les faire rire.

Pierre disparut dans la salle de bain se laver, tandis que Stiles choisissait une tenue décontractée mais sobre comme à son habitude, un jean en denim noir ajusté et un tee-shirt gris sombre. Après avoir collé du gel dans ses cheveux et mis une touche de parfum, il descendit à la cuisine œuvrer pour le bien familial, s'affairant à nourrir les deux ogres qu'il avait pour oncles. Bientôt une bonne odeur se répandit dans la maison des français. Le menu se composait d'une salade verte enrichie de crudités, de tournedos accompagnés d'une sauce au poivre et de haricots verts. Un plat de pâtes complétait le tout pour satisfaire les besoins de sucres lents et les estomacs sans fond de Pierre et Marc. Ce dernier chipota sur l'assaisonnement de la salade. « _Pas assez d'ail_. » Stiles argumenta que son oncle avait les papilles carbonisées et ne pouvait donc être un bon juge. Pierre engloutit son repas sans prendre part à leurs chamailleries habituelles quand il s'agissait de cuisine. Ce qui importait, était que les trois tombent d'accord sur la qualité de leur régime alimentaire. Ils n'allaient certainement pas se mettre à la mode américaine. Quoique la veille, leur première entorse à la règle, les avait amenés dans une pizzeria. Aller, double ration de légumes pour aujourd'hui. Pierre était certain que même si pour des raisons de facilité, ils succomberaient aux burgers de temps en temps, il savait qu'il y aurait toujours l'un d'entre eux pour préparer et cuisiner un bon plat à la française. Ils finirent le repas sur un reste de tarte aux pommes faite la veille par Marc. Stiles aida à débarrasser et à ranger la vaisselle.

_– Dites, cela serait bien que j'ai une voiture non ? Sinon je vais toujours dépendre de vous, _dit le jeune homme.  
><em>– Oui, c'est une bonne idée, <em>répliqua Pierre. _Il faut que tu puisses être mobile_.  
><em>– Cool, on va aller chez quel concessionnaire ? <em>

Stiles imaginait déjà un tas de modèles de voitures soit très classe genre voiture de sport, soit un tout terrain avec vitres teintées…

_– On ira chez le vendeur d'occasion du coin ! _fit remarquer Marc narquois. _T'auras le modèle de ton choix, en fonction de la somme que l'on va allouer à cet achat.  
>– Et il est de combien le budget alloué à cet achat<em>, demanda Stiles paraphrasant ostensiblement son oncle.  
><em>– Qui vivra verra ! <em>statua Marc dans une grimace.

Stiles monta dans sa chambre râlant sur l'avarice congénitale de son oncle Marc. Il prit sa veste, son téléphone qui était en train de recharger sur son bureau et sortit pour aller chez Scott. Il dut s'y rendre à pied, car le système de bus lui demandait trop de changement et comme c'était un dimanche après-midi, autant dire que la fréquence des bus était à son strict minimum. Il mit donc une petite demi-heure pour arriver chez son ami. Quand il frappa à la porte, ce fut Melissa McCall qui lui ouvrit, enfin heureuse de rencontrer celui dont son fils lui rabattait les oreilles depuis une semaine.

– Bonjour madame, je suis Stiles Stilinski, un ami de Scott.  
>– Entre ! Je t'aurais reconnu. Scott n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! Scott ! cria Melissa, ton ami est là.<br>– Monte, Stiles, hurla Scott depuis sa chambre.  
>– C'est la première porte à droite, souffla Mélissa à Stiles.<br>– Merci madame.  
>– Oh ! Appelle-moi Melissa. J'adore ton accent français.<br>– Arf ! Cela s'entend tant que ça ? Moi qui essaye de m'appliquer !  
>– Ne le perd pas lui confia Melissa en souriant, cela te donne un charme particulier je trouve. Aller monte vite, je crois que mon fils s'impatiente.<p>

Stiles fila dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Scott. « C'est vrai que son accent lui donne du charme, » pensa Derek dont la Camaro était garée dans une ruelle un peu en retrait. Suffisamment près pour entendre ce qui se disait dans la maison McCall, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être aperçu depuis la dite maison. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il était venu espionner les deux adolescents. Depuis hier, ce français l'intriguait. Il le trouvait presque trop parfait. Ami idéal à qui on s'attache immédiatement. Les rires qu'il entendait en provenance de la chambre de Scott montraient à quel point les deux garçons avaient sympathisé. Scott était plus timoré en général pour se faire des amis. L'alpha se demandait parfois par quel miracle le jeune McCall avait réussi à sortir avec Allison. Sans parler de la barrière intrinsèque qu'il y avait forcément entre loups et chasseurs.

Pour en revenir au jeune français, Derek avait pu voir dans la matinée qu'il était un sportif accompli et qu'il semblait y avoir une certaine harmonie entre ses oncles et lui. L'entrainement auquel il avait assisté avait été rude, mais à aucun moment il n'avait senti de tensions entre le jeune et les deux adultes. Plus tard, quand le cadet des oncles avait visité le manoir émerveillé, cela avait fait remonter de terribles souvenirs au jeune Hale. Mais Pierre ne s'était pas arrêté à la tragédie, même s'il avait immédiatement compris l'origine criminelle de l'incendie. Il avait interrogé Derek de façon délicate, sans mauvaise curiosité ou pitié inconsidérée. Grâce au français, il voyait maintenant le manoir sous un nouveau jour : quelque chose de reconstructible… à l'identique ou pas.

Écoutant toujours le babille des garçons en plein duel sur un quelconque jeu vidéo, il se dit qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Stiles et ses oncles. Il se sentait immanquablement attiré par cette famille. Famille dont il manquait le père et la mère pour l'un d'eux, le plus jeune... Les oncles se déclarant comme tuteurs, il y avait fort à parier que Stiles soit orphelin. Cette déduction donna un pincement au cœur du loup. Orphelin, il ne savait que trop bien l'effet que cela faisait. Et quel que soit la manière dont les parents du jeune français avaient disparu, cela devait faire mal. Pourtant, à aucun moment il n'avait senti de la tristesse chez lui. Un hurlement de désespoir de la part de Scott, lui apprit que le français pouvait être aussi doué sur une console de jeu. Parfait…

L'alpha resta encore une heure à espionner les deux adolescents. Il n'apprit rien de plus sur Stiles. Les jeunes gens se concentrant sur leur discussion d'adolescents avec les derniers films vus, leurs musiques préférées, ou les jeux vidéo du moment. Derek apprit donc que Stiles était fan de rock, et avait apprécié Viggo Mortensen dans son rôle dans la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux et que ses couleurs préférées étaient le gris et le marron. Le loup finit par se motiver à rentrer chez lui, se trouvant ridicule d'épier ainsi le français. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de se conduire ainsi ? Il faisait figure d'une adolescente amourachée. Amourachée ? Derek se dit qu'il commençait vraiment à débloquer sérieusement. À son retour au loft, il trouva Peter assis que le canapé avec un air soucieux.

– Où étais-tu passé? Je t'ai appelé cinq fois ! Attaqua Peter visiblement de mauvaise humeur.  
>– Quelque part où j'avais besoin de couper mon téléphone, grogna Derek. Il se passe quoi ?<br>– Un nouveau mort, comme les autres il porte des traces de griffures.  
>– Ils l'ont trouvé où ? demanda Derek agacé.<br>– Dans une ruelle, dans le quartier des bars. Le type rentrait chez lui après avoir bu quelques bières avec des potes.  
>– Si c'est un loup, il est champion pour masquer son odeur ! reprit l'alpha.<br>– Je suggère que la meute fasse des rondes en soirée cette semaine.  
>– Si je ne le sens pas, les bêtas ne vont pas… Mais tu as raison, sur un coup de chance…<p>

Derek envoya dans la minute un SMS à ses bêtas, leur expliquant que la bête avait encore frappé et ce qu'il attendait de leur part.

Scott proposât à Stiles de le ramener avec la voiture de sa mère quand son portable sonna. Il lut le message de Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

– Un souci Scott, demanda Stiles.  
>– Non rien, une erreur de numéro. N'oublie pas le DVD que je t'ai prêté !<br>– Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne raterais pour rien au monde cette version longue de Mars Attacks !  
>– Le scénario est débile, mais c'est drôle et effrayant à la fois.<p>

Le français dit au revoir poliment à Melissa qui le regarda partir, ravie que son fils se fasse un ami si courtois et aussi propre sur lui. Elle avait apprécié l'allure du jeune Stiles. Il ne fallut que dix minutes à Scott pour ramener Stiles devant chez lui.

– Tu veux entrer quelques instants ? proposa Stiles.  
>– Euh non, je dois y aller. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc à faire, mentit Scott.<br>– Pas de soucis, une autre fois. On se revoit demain au lycée !  
>– Arf, le lundi et ses deux heures de chimie avec Harris…<br>– Ha, ha ! Aller salut !  
>– Salut Stiles.<p>

Scott démarra et partit en direction du lycée. Le secteur que Derek lui avait demandé de surveiller. Stiles regarda son ami partir, puis entra dans sa maison.

_– Je suis rentré, _dit-il._  
>– Nous sommes au salon, viens <em>lui répondit la voix de Marc.

OoOoO

Le lundi pointa son nez avec un temps couvert. La température avait un peu chuté. Stiles se fit déposer devant le lycée par Pierre. En descendant du 4X4 gris sombre de son oncle, il se retourna pour dire au revoir.

_– Bon, à ce soir.  
>– Ok, ne traine pas, on ira voir pour ta voiture d'accord ?<br>– Ah ! Cool ça !  
>– Oui, j'en ai surtout marre de faire le taxi ! Aller travaille bien comme un garçon sage.<br>– Tss ! Tu veux que je te ramène un bon point pendant que tu y es ?  
>– Tiens pourquoi pas, ou une belle image pour bonne conduite ! <em>

Le français tourna le dos à Pierre en levant les yeux au ciel et rejoignit son groupe d'amis qui semblaient discuter avec animation devant le hall d'entrée. Il fit mine de rien quand les conversations se turent à son arrivée.

– Hello tout le monde. Ah ! Scott, en principe on va voir ce soir pour ma voiture !  
>– Oh carrément géant ça !<br>– Tu m'étonnes, à nous la liberté. Le week-end prochain, c'est moi qui te trimbale.

Scott sourit, se demandant s'il serait disponible pour sortir avec son ami. Il n'était pas très sûr que la meute trouve le coupable des meurtres d'ici-là. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Le lundi se passa tant bien que mal avec les sarcasmes habituels de Harris en première heure, histoire de mettre tout le monde de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. À la fin des cours, le groupe se dispersa rapidement et chacun rentra chez lui. Pierre attendait Stiles pile devant l'entrée du lycée. Le jeune français salua ses amis et partit non sans adresser un clin d'œil à Scott. Le bêta savait que son ami était heureux car il allait avoir une voiture. Il l'enviait un peu, mais était tout de même ravi pour lui. Et puis, il profiterait aussi de la voiture de Stiles. Toutefois, il était navré de devoir mentir à son ami sur la vraie nature de leur groupe… de la meute qu'ils formaient. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Après tout, la meute comportait déjà trois humains avec Allison, Lydia et Danny. Stiles avait l'air si cool et il semblait être un gars fiable. Scott se promit d'en toucher un mot à Derek, plus tard.

La semaine se poursuivit, morose. La troupe d'amis était moins volubile que d'habitude. Ils avaient aussi les traits tirés, enfin surtout les loups qui passaient une bonne partie de leurs nuits à quadriller la ville. La présence de Stiles les empêchait de parler de ce qui les préoccupait. Ce fut pendant cette semaine que Stiles débuta dans l'équipe de lacrosse. Le coach s'était méfié de cette nouvelle recrue qui venait de France où ce jeu était pratiquement inconnu. Stiles modeste, assura que cela ne le dérangerait pas de rester sur le banc de touche lors des matchs et d'aider les autres joueurs de l'équipe pendant les entrainements. Finstock fut surtout irrité de ne pas impressionner le lycéen plus que ça. Il avait l'habitude de terroriser les nouveaux. Après trente minutes, le temps que Stiles comprenne les règles du jeu, il colla le français sur un exercice d'attaque. Il s'agissait d'éviter trois défenseurs et de marquer un but. Scott craignit le pire quand Jackson fut désigné pour servir de défenseur, mais rassuré d'en faire partie aussi. Il serait clément avec son ami, contrairement à Jackson qui avait visiblement envie d'en découdre avec le français, n'aimant pas les regards que Lydia lançait à cet étranger. Au coup de sifflet, Stiles démarra, un équipier lui lança la balle, qu'il rattrapa correctement avec sa crosse. Devant lui, les trois défenseurs lui faisaient face. Il vit bien le coup de tête de Scott, l'invitant à passer de son côté. Mais il courut droit devant lui. Jackson bourra Scott et vint à la rencontre du français dans l'intention d'un choc frontal. Au dernier moment Stiles pivota sur lui-même, s'enroulant autour de Jackson, parant ainsi le choc, il se retrouva dans le dos de son adversaire. Jackson s'écroula au sol, porté par son élan et l'impact qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Stiles poursuivit sa course évitant Scott et le dernier défenseur, sans que son ami ait eu besoin de lui faciliter le passage. La balle vint se ficher dans le filer passant à quatre centimètres de Danny le gardien de but.

Il y eut un grand silence sur le terrain. Tous étaient étonnés par une telle fluidité de mouvement. Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux du coach. Il tenait peut-être son futur buteur. Esquiver Jackson, le co-capitaine, n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais d'en esquiver deux, cela relevait de l'exploit pour un joueur qui tenait une crosse pour la première fois de sa vie. À la fin de l'entrainement, Finstock prit Stiles et Scott à part.

– Scott, je veux que tu expliques à ton pote toutes les astuces et les stratégies du jeu. Il se pourrait bien qu'il soit sur le terrain lors du prochain match !  
>– OK, Coach ! dit Scott.<br>– Merci monsieur, répondit Stiles.  
>– Coach ! Tu m'appelles Coach ! hurla Finstock, les yeux plus globuleux que possible.<br>– Euh, oui Coach ! murmura Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il suivit Scott aux vestiaires. Celui-ci lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter des manies bizarres du coach. Stiles ouvrit son casier et commença à y ranger son équipement. Alors qu'il se retournait pour se diriger vers les douches, Jackson lui bloqua le passage, menaçant.

– T'imagines pas me prendre ma place ! cracha Jackson.  
>– Ce n'est pas mon intention, répliqua Stiles.<br>– C'était un avertissement. Et éloigne-toi de Lydia !  
>– Lydia est libre de parler à qui elle veut et moi également, répliqua Stiles.<p>

Jackson vit rouge et plaqua brutalement Stiles contre les casiers.

– Je te préviens, si tu la…  
>– Jackson arrête ! intervint Scott. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as largué Lydia !<br>– Mêle-toi de tes affaires McCall !  
>– Tu menaces mon ami, ce sont donc mes affaires.<p>

Ce fut l'intervention du coach qui mit fin à l'altercation. Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent enfin vers les douches. C'était vendredi, ils n'étaient pas fâchés que la semaine se termine.

– Une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire demain, pour étrenner ma nouvelle Jeep ? questionna Stiles.  
>– Euh… En fait, je ne suis pas libre ce week-end, désolé, répondit l'intéressé, un peu embarrassé de devoir dissimuler cette partie de sa vie à son ami.<br>– Pas de soucis. Je trouverais bien à m'occuper tout seul, répliqua Stiles avec un sourire.  
>– Dac', reste prudent quand même, dit Scott soulagé de ne pas le voir irrité de son désistement.<p>

Cela mortifiait Scott de ne pas pouvoir lui dire que tous les soirs de la semaine, il avait traqué un monstre. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé partagé avec Stiles. La meute avait repéré la bête le mercredi soir, près de la patinoire. Cela avait presque fini par dégénérer. Ce que Derek appelait un kanima, avait la capacité de paralyser ses proies avec un poison qui suintait de ses griffes. À chaque fois, la bête qui ressemblait à un monstrueux lézard leur échappait, bien plus rapide qu'eux. Derek était furieux, car il y avait eu un nouveau mort.

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire ?<p>

Oui, j'en suis accros et le seul moyen pour moi de voir si je reste attractif ^^


	5. Chap 5 Samedi chaotique

_Alors, alors ? Comment Stiles va-t-il réagir ? Et Derek ?_

_Merci pour vos commentaires. Je réponds à chacun personnellement pour échanger et c'est très plaisant. Merci aux guests que je ne peux remercier en MP^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi Chaotique<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

Scott rentra tard dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Cette fois encore, ils n'avaient pas réussi à mettre la main sur le kanima. Derek devenait irritable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, se rendant responsable des futures victimes que le monstre ferait à cause de son incompétence à le stopper. Scott lui répétait chaque soir, qu'il ne devait en rien se reprocher des morts qui ne l'étaient pas encore, lui rappelant qu'ils faisaient tous leur maximum.

Scott se réveilla vers dix heures et eut du mal à émerger de son lit. Une douche chaude remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. En descendant déjeuner, il fut soumis au regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Si elle était au courant de la nature de son fils, elle n'approuvait pas vraiment les « à côtés » que cela entrainait, comme ces patrouilles de nuit.

– Scott, il est important que tu fasses des bonnes nuits de sommeil.  
>– Je sais maman, mais on n'a pas le choix là.<br>– Je m'inquiète pour toi, Scott !  
>– Je le sais bien. Mais il faut bien qu'on agisse. Sinon, il y aura d'autres victimes.<br>– Je le comprends bien, mais ton corps a besoin de dormir.  
>– Je ferais une sieste cette après-midi, promis.<p>

Scott remonta dans sa chambre, vérifia ses messages sur son portable. Derek leur avait envoyé un sms, leur disant de se reposer. Ils traqueraient le Kanima dans la soirée. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent ils ne l'avaient aperçu que de nuit.

OoOoO

Stiles se leva sur les coups de neuf heures. Il prit un petit déjeuné rapide et partit faire un footing en solo, un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Il repensait à ce que Scott lui avait dit sur les tactiques de lacrosse. En fait, il aimait bien ce sport qu'il découvrait à peine. Cela demandait plusieurs qualités, comme de la rapidité, de l'adresse et de l'anticipation. Les contacts en match semblaient être assez musclés. Dans un sens pour lui, cela ressemblait à un sport de combat avec une équipe et une balle en plus. Se rappelant de l'altercation avec Jackson, il se dit que si le co-capitaine avait pu garder sa belle gueule intacte, c'était uniquement parce que Stiles ne voulait pas se faire remarquer en fracassant sa tête de jeune premier alors qu'il arrivait à peine dans la région. L'envie ne lui en avait pourtant pas manqué devant cet arrogant gosse de riche. Revenant de son parcours, il se doucha rapidement, s'habilla et prit les clés de sa Jeep pour sortir. Il aimait bien la voiture que lui et son oncle avaient trouvée. Cette Jeep bleu azur lui avait fait de l'œil dans la concession où ils étaient allés, Pierre et lui. Les suspensions grinçaient un peu, mais le reste était en bon état. L'allure 4X4 lui serait bien utile dans les chemins forestiers qu'il y avait aux alentours.

Pour l'heure, il se dirigea vers le centre commercial. Le frigo était vide et c'était sa semaine de corvée familiale. Sauf imprévus, ses deux oncles et lui avaient instauré des semaines de roulement pour les corvées domestiques, chacun participant à l'effort collectif. Il se gara sur le parking et partit chercher un chariot. Il contempla sa longue liste et entra dans le magasin. Commençant par les produits d'entretien qui faisaient défauts, il continua dans les allées vers les rayons alimentaires. Méthodique, il barrait à chaque fois les produits qu'il prenait sur sa liste. Ne connaissant pas encore bien le magasin, Stiles tournait pas mal en rond avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Voyant qu'il venait de rater un produit qui se trouvait dans le rayon précédent. Le jeune français fit rapidement pivoter son chariot qui alla heurter celui d'un client qui arrivait dans son dos.

–Oups, désolé… Oh ! Derek ? Tu vas bien ? dit Stiles, ravit de reconnaître la personne dont il venait de bousculer le chariot.

Le loup ne réagit pas immédiatement, étonné de croiser Stiles en ce lieu.

– Salut Stiles, finit-il par dire.

Son regard se posa sur le chariot du français. Aucun plat préparé, que des produits frais, des légumes, des fruits, de la viande. Quelques conserves. Pas de boisson gazeuse, uniquement des jus de fruit et du vin. Stiles devina l'analyse que fit Derek quand il le vit sourire en lorgnant son propre charriot remplit de boites de pizza, de surgelés, de plats préparés et de canettes de coca.

– Le choc des continents, dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Derek grimaça en saluant le français, puis il poursuivit dans le rayon se demandant bien pourquoi il se sentait couillon. Il se trouvait pris en défaut avec son chariot plein de malbouffe. Et lui… le presque parfait… avec sa nourriture saine. C'est en mode grognon que le loup finit ses courses et arriva à la caisse. Il se fit violence pour ne pas tourner la tête, quand il sentit l'odeur de Stiles non loin de lui. En fait, les deux protagonistes passaient en même temps, sur des files séparées par seulement deux caisses. Stiles mit plus de temps pour ranger ses courses dans les sacs. Quand il sortit, il recroisa Derek qui reposait son chariot. Le plus jeune fit un salut, auquel Derek répondit par un signe de la tête. Le brun passa un peu vite dans le dos de Stiles qui remplissait le coffre de sa jeep. Le jeune français sourit pour lui-même, amusé de la réaction de son ainé. Enfin il alla ranger son chariot, l'encastrant dans celui que le loup venait de poser, qui avait oublié son jeton dans sa précipitation. Stiles récupéra la pièce et la mit dans sa poche.

Le rangement des courses et la préparation du repas, l'amenèrent sur les coups de treize heures. Pierre, installé dans le salon devant son ordinateur, planchait sur le projet du manoir des Hale. Il y avait travaillé dessus tous les jours de la semaine ou presque. Marc avait passé sa matinée au téléphone, nouant de nouveaux contacts pour son affaire d'import-export. Dans l'après-midi, Stiles pianota sur son ordinateur, cherchant sur internet ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ce week-end à Beacon Hills. Satisfait de ses recherches, il se mit sur ses devoirs et ses cours, tout en écoutant sa play-list favorite du moment.

OoOoO

Scott se réveilla de sa sieste autour de seize heures trente. En effet, il avait du sommeil en retard, lui qui pensait ne dormir qu'une heure quand il s'était écroulé sur son lit après le repas du midi. Se grattant la tête, il fila sous la douche pour se réveiller totalement. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il envoya un message à Derek lui demandant des précisions sur leur lieu de rendez-vous en soirée pour traquer ce maudit kanima qui terrorisait la ville. Il eut un retour cinq minutes plus tard. Rendez-vous fixé à dix-neuf heures au hangar pour les loups de la meute. Derek ne voulait voir aucun des humains du groupe, trop dangereux selon lui. Scott savait pertinemment qu'Allison ferait fi de son ordre. Il lui transmit donc l'heure et le lieu du rassemblement.

À l'heure dite, Derek fut évidement irrité de voir Scott arriver avec la chasseuse.

– Jamais tu n'écoutes ce que je dis, Scott !?  
>– Allison serait venue quoi que tu dises. Donc autant qu'elle soit avec nous, que planquée quelque part.<p>

Derek grommela quelque chose sur les jeunes en général et leurs problèmes avec la discipline en particulier. Puis, il leur montra sur un plan de la ville, les zones que chacun devait quadriller. La consigne était que dès que l'un d'eux apercevait le kanima, il prévenait les autres en tachant de ne pas se faire remarquer de la bête. Comme Derek avait fait un découpage en cinq zones, pour lui, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Scott. Allison se mit donc avec son amoureux. Le couple partit vers la patinoire.

– Je m'en veux pour Stiles, dit Scott.  
>– Pourquoi ? demanda Allison.<br>– Et bien, la semaine dernière on était tous à cent pour cent avec lui. Cette semaine, c'est comme si on l'avait laissé tomber !  
>– Il y avait Lydia et Danny avec lui. Puis, vous étiez tous fatigués par vos rondes de nuit !<br>– Oui, mais cela fait à peine quinze jours qu'il est là, qu'on le laisse déjà un peu seul. Il pensait étrenner sa nouvelle voiture avec moi ce week-end !  
>– Il le fera bien assez tôt ! Vous aurez le temps d'aller vous amuser ensemble, répliqua Allison.<br>– Tu ne comprends pas, Stiles est… mon ami. C'est comme si j'avais eu un coup de foudre en amitié. Je n'imagine même pas que l'on puisse se perdre de vue !  
>– Tu le verras lundi en chimie ! insista Allison.<br>– Je préfèrerai le voir en dehors de la présence d'Harris !

Les jeunes gens se turent et arpentèrent la zone qui leur incombait. De son côté, Isaac sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Quand il l'alluma, il sourit voyant qui lui envoyait un message : Danny.

« Tu fais gaffe à toi ! »  
>« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste prudent. Tu t'amuses bien ?» répondit immédiatement Isaac.<br>« Je culpabilise d'être au Jungle sans toi ! »  
>« Mais non ! Ne te laisse pas draguer c'est tout ! »<br>« Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
>« Avec un peu de bol, on gère le kanima et je pourrais venir faire un tour. »<br>« J'ai trop envie de danser avec toi ! »  
>« Moi aussi Danny… Je te laisse, bisous. »<br>« Bisous »

Erica sursauta lorsqu'un un chat de gouttière atterrit bruyamment sur une poubelle près d'elle. Elle n'était pas tranquille. Ce kanima était tout de même un monstre puissant. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui tombe dessus, préférant arriver avec le renfort. Boyd quant à lui, rodait près du centre commercial. Il rasait les murs, restant dans l'ombre afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Un jeune homme noir qui tourne ainsi dans la nuit, sa présence pouvait être mal interprétée par les riverains. Il restait donc caché au maximum. Derek arpentait la zone industrielle. C'était plein de recoins et de hangars. Il s'était réservé cette zone, car il la considérait comme la plus difficile à explorer correctement. C'était aussi la plus vaste. Il repensait à l'implication de la chasseuse. Certes il l'avait froidement accueillie, mais, il lui était tout de même reconnaissant de s'impliquer dans ce boulot ingrat de surveillance. Cependant c'était viscéral, il avait toujours du mal avec son nom de famille, Argent. Ce nom lui donnait des cauchemars et le faisait vomir. Car il représentait la mort des siens, leur massacre, la tromperie et la haine injuste. Allison payait le prix de son arbre généalogique. Il tolérait la jeune femme, car elle avait mainte fois prouvé son honnêteté. Puis, il aurait perdu Scott, s'il avait rejeté la chasseuse. Derek tenait au jeune bêta qui lui semblait prometteur. Il soupira contre Peter, qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour les aider, jouant plus au parasite qu'à autre chose. Même si ses pouvoirs de lycan avaient été fortement diminués par sa résurrection, ses sens étaient toujours là. Il aurait été utile dans ces missions de reconnaissance. Un bruit attira l'attention du loup. Se concentrant, il se faufila entre deux hangars et soudain vit une silhouette, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, se glisser derrière un mur. Le kanima ! Il l'entendait, mais ne percevait pas son odeur. Ce maudit monstre ne sentait rien. Ce qui rendait sa traque très difficile. Derek le suivit discrètement tout en tapant un message à sa meute.

– « Kanima repéré dans la zone industrielle, il se dirige vers la boite de nuit, le Jungle »  
>– « Danny est au Jungle ! » répondit immédiatement Isaac.<br>– « Calme toi Isaac, j'ai dit vers, pas dedans ! »

La meute se retrouva dix minutes après sur le parking de la boite de nuit. Isaac inquiet pour son ami, était déjà entré à l'intérieur prévenir Danny et veiller sur lui. Malheureusement, un cri à l'extérieur du parking lui donna raison. Deux jeunes venaient de s'effondrer au sol, paralysés. Il semblait bien que le kanima avait l'intention de chasser au Jungle. Derek soupira, cela ne l'enchantait guère de devoir entrer dans une boite bondée. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il paya les entrées pour toute la troupe et ils se dispersèrent. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. La piste était bondée de danseurs, il y avait peu de femme. Derek n'avait pas fait trois mètres, qu'il recevait déjà des avances et avait senti plusieurs mains baladeuses. Tout cela n'améliora pas son humeur. « Je ne suis définitivement pas de ce bord » se dit-il. Une série de slow s'annonça. Cela incita encore davantage certains gars à devenir plus entreprenants. Néanmoins, cela eut le mérite de baisser le niveau sonore général et d'augmenter la visibilité, car les gens ne sautaient plus. Il aperçut Isaac et Danny serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Puis soudain, il vit un danseur s'écrouler. Ses amis le traînèrent en dehors de la piste, croyant à un malaise dû à l'alcool. Puis, il y en eut un deuxième et un troisième. Des cris venaient de toute part. Enfin, l'alpha repéra le kanima. Il se déplaçait au plafond, le long des barres de spots. Il voyait des filets de poison suinter de ses griffes et tomber sur les danseurs. Des fumigènes furent lancés. Ils allaient avec le tempo de la musique qui passait. La direction de la boite de nuit n'avait pas encore réagit. Cela masqua quelques secondes le kanima aux yeux de Derek. Suffisamment pour ne plus l'apercevoir quand le nuage de brouillard se dissipa. Fébrilement, il chercha le monstre à écailles puis le vit deux mètres devant lui. La bête avait le bras levé, il allait lacérer quelqu'un ! Dans l'urgence, Derek bondit attrapant le poignet du kanima. Celui-ci se retourna et lui grogna dessus. Derek fit de même, ses yeux luisaient du rouge des alphas. Ses canines s'étaient transformées en crocs puissants. Des poils parsemaient son visage qui avait changé d'aspect et prit un air bestial. Ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes acérées. Le loup était de sortie, bien décidé à en finir avec ce tueur qui les avait nargués toute la semaine. Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un coup de poing meurtrier de son autre main, le kanima, avec une habile torsion, se dégagea et prit la fuite. Derek l'aurait immédiatement suivi, si seulement après la disparition du kanima devant ses yeux, il n'avait pas croisé un regard noisette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui regardait droit dans ses pupilles écarlates. Stiles, c'était le français que le kanima s'apprêtait à attaquer. Ce français qui le regardait sans broncher, alors qu'il était entièrement métamorphosé. Le loup ne pouvait imaginer un scénario plus catastrophique. Un cri retentit dans la direction où s'était enfui le monstre. Rompant le regard intense qu'ils échangeaient, il bondit au milieu de la foule essayant de rattraper le kanima. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de victimes au sol. Ajoutant à la confusion, certains se faisaient piétiner par ceux qui essayaient de fuir.

Derek et sa meute ne purent mettre la main sur le monstre. Avec la panique engendrée, leur visibilité était brouillée. Et sans odeur, ils le perdaient dès qu'ils manquaient le contact visuel. La meute se retrouva à l'extérieur dans un endroit discret, car déjà, la police était sur place. Derek fulminait. Le kanima leur avait encore échappé et surtout… Stiles l'avait vu en loup. Il expliqua la situation à la troupe leur demandant de ne pas essayer de contacter le français. Il voulait gérer ça seul avec lui. Scott protesta, disant que Derek allait l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose. L'alpha ne faiblit pas, expliquant que Stiles n'avait montré aucune émotion en le voyant. Peut-être avait-il bu ou fumé quelque chose et n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait vu. Le lycan ordonna à sa meute de se disperser et de rentrer chez eux. Il fallut plus d'une heure aux secours pour évacuer la boite de nuit. La police avait bouclé la zone, retenant les clients valides, voulant interroger tout le monde. Derek resta planqué dans un coin sombre en dehors du périmètre tenu par les policiers. Les ambulances évacuaient les blessés vers l'hôpital. Enfin, il l'aperçut, sortant de la discothèque. Le français fut dirigé vers une longue file pour être questionné. Il en avait bien pour trente minutes avant d'être interrogé. Derek était terriblement nerveux. Qu'allait-il dire aux policiers ? Quand arriva son tour, le loup ne put s'empêcher de serrer les mâchoires.

– Vos noms, prénoms et vos papiers d'identité, demanda le policier à Stiles.  
>– Stiles Stilinski, répondit le français en tendant son passeport.<br>– Vous êtes français ? reprit le policier en entendant l'accent du jeune homme.  
>– J'ai la double nationalité, franco-américaine.<br>– Vous avez vu quelque chose, quelqu'un de suspect ou de bizarre ce soir monsieur Stilinski ?  
>– Non. répondit Stiles d'une voix calme.<p>

Derek avait clairement entendu son cœur manquer un battement. Le jeune homme mentait. Il l'avait donc bien vu, lui et le kanima. Et… il le cachait à la police. Le lycan se demandait pourquoi Stiles le couvrait. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, pas de quoi engendrer une loyauté qui justifiait de mentir à un agent assermenté.

– Vous rentrez comment, monsieur Stilinski ? reprit le policier  
>– En voiture, répondit Stiles.<br>– C'est vous qui conduisez ?  
>– Oui.<br>– Alors veuillez souffler la-dedans, contrôle d'alcoolémie.

Le policier présenta un éthylotest au jeune homme qui s'acquitta de sa tâche. Le test se révéla négatif.

– Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez partir. Soyez prudent, dit le policier.  
>– Merci, bonne soirée, répondit le jeune homme.<p>

Stiles se dirigea vers sa Jeep, s'installa au volant et démarra. Il ne fit pas un mètre que la voiture cala. Il coupa le contact et essaya en vain de démarrer. Il râlait déjà sur un éventuel vice caché, quand un voyant rouge attira son attention : plus d'essence. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait fait le plein le matin même en sortant du centre commercial. Stiles sortit et alla voir du côté du réservoir. Il comprit immédiatement. Le bouchon avait été forcé, il s'était fait siphonner le réservoir.

– _Génial ! Plus qu'à rentrer à pied_, marmonna-t-il en français.

Il mit les mains dans les poches de son jean et s'éloigna de l'animation qui régnait toujours autour de la boite de nuit. Stiles marchait depuis cinq minutes à peine, quand il entendit une voiture ralentir dans son dos. La voiture le dépassa et s'arrêta. Quand le français arriva à la hauteur de la Camaro noire, il regarda le conducteur et reconnu Derek.

– Tu rentres à pied ? demanda le loup.  
>– Oui, un connard m'a siphonné le réservoir de la Jeep, répondit Stiles.<br>– Je te dépose ?

Le français sembla hésiter quelques instants.

– Je ne te mangerai pas ! dit Derek, légèrement exaspéré.

Le jeune se décida, ouvrit la portière et s'installa dans le siège baquet de la voiture de sport.

– C'est plus confortable que ma Jeep ! Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais toucher le bitume avec les fesses, plaisanta Stiles.

Derek fit un léger sourire et démarra. Ils firent une partie du trajet en silence. Au bout d'un moment, le loup rompit le silence.

– Tu faisais quoi dans cette boite ?  
>– Hum… Ce que l'on fait généralement dans ce genre de boite ? répondit Stiles sarcastique.<p>

Le loup plissa les lèvres, agacé. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Nouveau silence de plomb que Derek rompit de nouveau à un feu rouge.

– Tu… es gay ?  
>– Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? C'est ça ta question ? répliqua le français légèrement acerbe.<p>

– Est-ce que je te demande si tu es un loup garou ? reprit-il amer.

Derek se tourna vivement vers Stiles. Le feu passa au vert, mais il ne démarra pas. Stiles le regardait calmement. Son rythme cardiaque n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Le lycan jaugeait son vis-à-vis, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas plus affolé que ça de l'avoir aperçu en loup.

– Vu ton peu d'étonnement, je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu croises un loup-garou ?  
>– Non, par contre l'autre truc à écailles si. Le feu est vert…<p>

Derek passa une vitesse et redémarra doucement.

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux flics ?  
>– Pour éviter l'asile psychiatrique ou le service des stups ?<p>

La réponse du français était sensée. Vu les incidents à la boite de nuit, s'il avait raconté ses allégations sur des monstres sortis de films d'horreur, il aurait été bon pour une enquête sur une éventuelle prise de stupéfiants.

– Tu… enfin où…  
>– Où ai-je déjà croisé des loups ? demanda Stiles.<p>

Derek hocha la tête et se gara devant la maison du français. Ils étaient arrivés.

– Chez moi en France. Nous sommes originaire d'un coin, disons historique pour ta race.  
>– Le Gévaudan ?<br>– Oui. Et avec notre manie familiale de courir en forêt…  
>– Vous être tombés sur des loups ? Tes oncles savent ?<br>– Oui, je cours avec eux en général.  
>– Tu ne sembles pas… effrayé…<br>– Devrais-je te craindre ? demanda Stiles alors qu'il ouvrait la portière.  
>– Non.<br>– Alors tout va bien. Si je n'ai pas eu de craintes, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup d'amis parmi les lycans. Tous ne sont pas des bêtes assoiffées de sang ! répondit Stiles en sortant de la Camaro.

– Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Et au fait, si tu pouvais remettre de l'essence dans mon réservoir…  
>– Pourquoi ? questionna Derek.<br>– T'as une haleine de pompe à essence… répliqua Stiles en partant avec un sourire en coin.

Le loup ferma les yeux, il s'était fait grillé sur ce coup-là. Puis il vit le français revenir sur ses pas. Derek baissa la vitre.

– Autant être clair, dit Stiles. J'ai compris aussi pour Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd.

Il tendit la main en direction de Derek, comme pour donner quelque chose. Le loup avança la sienne et vit son jeton de chariot tomber dans sa paume. Stiles lui sourit et repartit en direction de sa maison sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Celui-ci regarda la porte se refermer sur le dos du français. Il remit le moteur en route, restant songeur.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions ? ^.^<p> 


	6. Chap 6 Dimanche morose

_Merci pour vos retours ! Cela faut vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos réactions!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche Morose<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

Stiles rentra chez lui. Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune français sourit pleinement. Il avait aimé cette petite joute verbale avec le loup. Il avait senti Derek légèrement déstabilisé, lui qui était toujours si froid, presque hermétique. Il avait surtout adoré voir sa mâchoire se crisper, quand il lui avait demandé, s'il assimilait les gays à des monstres. Sa question était enrobée d'aprioris. Stiles avait dû réprimer le grand sourire qui voulait naitre sur ses lèvres. Il préférait prendre le parti d'en rire, qu'un loup-garou alpha qui se transformait en bête sauvage puisse avoir de tels stéréotypes dans sa conception de la vie. Oui, il était gay et le français savait parfois jouer de cette condition pour mettre les autres mal à l'aise. Face à un homosexuel, les hommes hétéros se mettaient, dans le meilleur des cas, instinctivement sur la défensive. Pour le reste, son art du combat l'avait mainte fois protégé de ceux qui réagissaient avec une violence aveugle. Le jeune français monta se coucher, se disant que leur prochaine rencontre pourrait être amusante.

OoOoO

Derek resta pensif. Stiles avait compris dès le début, que c'était lui qui avait siphonné le réservoir de sa Jeep. Le goût d'essence dans sa bouche était véritablement infect. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela sentirait autant. Pourtant c'était logique que dans l'habitacle restreint de la Camaro, son halène ne passe pas inaperçue, même pour le nez d'un simple humain. La finesse avec laquelle Stiles lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas été dupe depuis le début amusa le loup. Même s'il en avait fait les frais, l'esprit affuté du français lui plaisait. Par contre, il devait avouer qu'il avait été mal à l'aise quand l'adolescent n'avait pas nié son homosexualité, lui renvoyant même au visage tous ses aprioris. Derek s'en voulait de cette réflexion maladroite, c'était lui le monstre pas Stiles.

Depuis que le français avait disparu derrière la porte, le lycan l'écoutait. Il avait perçu le petit rire, une fois la porte fermée. Le jeune se moquait de lui, c'était de bonne guerre. Mais d'un autre côté, Derek était rassuré de la réaction de Stiles face à ses yeux rouges, ses crocs. Le français n'avait pas mentit quand il avait assuré ne rien vouloir révéler sur sa condition de loup. Il avait même eu l'honnêteté d'avouer savoir pour le reste de la meute. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le lycan avait toujours écouté attentivement les battements de son cœur. Jamais ceux-ci n'avaient manqué un battement quand il parlait. Stiles disait toujours la vérité. Ou du moins ne disait que des choses vraies. Derek restait vigilant face à ce nouveau que la meute avait adopté en l'espace d'un jour. Mais il sentait qu'il pourrait bien en faire partie un jour. Il possédait l'avantage d'être déjà au courant pour les lycans. Entendant le bruit de la douche, il se demanda à quoi ressemblait le corps de Stiles. Il avait deviné ses muscles à travers ses tee-shirts ou ses jeans ajustés. Puis soudain, il rougit. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Est-ce à cause de l'aveu de Stiles sur ses orientations sexuelles ? Comment est foutu le corps d'un mec gay ? Derek se secoua mentalement pour évacuer ses questions idiotes. Il entendit le français bailler, puis un bruit de literie lui indiqua que le garçon s'était affalé dans son lit. Le loup démarra doucement la Camaro et rentra à son loft.

OoOoO

Le dimanche matin, Stiles partit courir avec Pierre et Marc. Il leur avait parlé des dérapages de la veille à la boite de nuit. De Derek en loup alpha et de l'étrange monstre qui ressemblait à un reptile.

_– Tu pourrais m'en faire un dessin ressemblant ?_ lui demanda Pierre pas plus étonné que son neveu fréquente des loups garous.  
><em>– Euh je peux toujours essayer. Pourquoi ?<em> répondit Stiles.  
><em>– Je le faxerai à Marie, ta tante. Pour qu'elle se renseigne. J'aime bien savoir la nature des choses qui rôdent autour de moi.<br>– Et moi donc !_ conclut Stiles.

Les trois français accélèrent le rythme et coururent en silence. Stiles avait un peu plus de mal à suivre, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil derrière lui. Ses oncles lui épargnèrent la petite séance de combat. Le jeune homme leur en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela. Il repensait à son tête à tête avec Derek dans la Camaro. Au stratagème inventé par le loup afin d'avoir un prétexte pour le raccompagner. Par contre, il avait une petite amertume à sa question sur sa sexualité. Si, sur le moment, il avait été satisfait de choquer le lycan par sa franchise, maintenant, la répulsion de celui-ci le mettait mal à l'aise et le blessait. Stiles avait beau se dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son avis, cela l'affectait quand même. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le trouvait plutôt attirant comme homme. Non, disons-le clairement, Stiles trouvait Derek magnifique. Mais celui-ci avec sa question maladroite « Tu es gay ? » affirmait clairement son hétérosexualité. Ce fut son oncle Pierre, qui rompit ses réflexions internes.

_– On passe par le manoir des Hale, je dois vérifier quelque chose, _dit-il.  
><em>– Ok pour moi, <em>répondit Marc.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du manoir, ils y trouvèrent Derek en train de regarder la façade, l'air songeur.

– Bonjour Derek, dit Pierre.  
>– Salut Pierre, répondit le loup, faisant également un signe à Marc et Stiles.<br>– Tu es bien matinal, Stiles nous a dit que la soirée avait été particulièrement mouvementée, reprit l'oncle du jeune français.

Le loup eut un moment d'arrêt, comprenant que Stiles n'avait rien caché à ses oncles. Il lança un regard à celui-ci. Il avait pourtant promis de ne rien dire ! Le français ne le regardait pas. Il s'était étalé dans les feuilles les bras en croix, regardant le ciel. Reprenant doucement un rythme cardiaque plus calme. Derek perçut sa fatigue. Avait-il eu droit à l'entrainement de combat intensif comme la dernière fois ? Il avait ramené l'adolescent devant sa maison, vers cinq heures du matin. Autant dire qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi. Marc sentit sa réticence.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Stiles a dû te dire que l'on connaissait l'existence des lycans, dit-il.  
>– Oui… répondit Derek prudent.<br>– Mon meilleur ami est un loup. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Nous ne te dénoncerons pas aux autorités ou… à d'autres formes d'autorité.  
>– D'accord, concéda l'alpha.<p>

Il avait compris l'allusion à peine voilée aux chasseurs. Ces trois français connaissaient l'existence d'êtres comme lui et se comportaient avec lui comme avec n'importe quel humain. D'un côté, cela ravissait Derek de pouvoir communiquer ainsi, simplement. Sans avoir à cacher sa nature. Sans sembler être jugé. Que ce soit de la part de Stiles ou de ses deux oncles, leurs regards envers lui avaient toujours été francs et sincères. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires sur sa nature, il ne voyait pas de dégout ou de réticence de la part des français. Juste une recherche de contact fraternel et amical. Si tout le monde pouvait être comme eux, pensa Derek.

– Au fait, dit Pierre, faudrait que tu passes à la maison dans la semaine pour que je te montre ce que j'ai fait. C'est juste une ébauche.  
>– Euh, oui quand ? répondit le loup.<br>– Mardi soir ou mercredi, comme cela t'arrange.  
>– Mercredi alors.<br>– Passe vers six heures et reste pour le diner. Tu auras l'immense honneur de gouter la cuisine de Stiles !  
>– Je ne veux pas vous déranger en famille, répondit le loup.<br>– Tu penses bien que je ne te le proposerais pas, si cela nous gênait ! reprit Pierre avec un sourire joyeux.  
>– On y va avant que Stiles s'endorme dans les feuilles ? demanda Marc.<br>– Je ne dors pas, couina l'intéressé.  
>– T'en es pas loin, tu serais mieux dans ton lit ! dit l'ainé des oncles.<br>– Bonne idée reprit le plus jeune en se relevant avec un grand sourire, mais un air fatigué.

Ils saluèrent le loup et reprirent leur course vers leur maison. Il leur restait une bonne demi-heure à courir. Derek les regarda s'éloigner, songeant qu'il voyait une famille unie. Il se posa la question sur l'absence de compagnes auprès des oncles, s'apercevant d'un coup, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'histoire de Stiles. Le français avait répondu aux questions de ses amis. Mais maintenant, le loup se rendait compte que si l'adolescent n'avait pas menti, il avait vraisemblablement omis beaucoup de détails. On ne fréquente pas des loups garous sans être impliqué avec leurs problèmes. Derek le savait que trop bien avec Lydia, Allison ou bien Danny. Les humains qui le côtoyaient étaient immanquablement impliqués dans ses mésaventures surnaturelles. D'ailleurs, il comptait demander de l'aide à Allison pour savoir si sa famille n'aurait pas des informations sur le kanima. Une fois rentré, le loup passa l'après-midi à se reposer dans son loft. Ce soir, il recommencerait à traquer le reptile.

OoOoO

_– Stiles ! Debout ! Tu vas être en retard,_ cria Pierre depuis le bas des escaliers  
>– Mfff…. soupira l'intéressé.<p>

Il avait pourtant passé une partie du dimanche après-midi à rêvasser sur son lit. Et malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sentait lessivé. La veille, il avait été troublé de recroiser Derek. Il avait senti que ses oncles allaient faire comprendre au lycan qu'ils étaient au courant pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était couché dans les feuilles un peu à part, faisant semblant de reprendre son souffle. Il voulait éviter le regard du loup. Pendant toute la discussion, il avait soigneusement écouté les réactions de l'alpha. Il avait senti son agacement au début. Mais en partant, il l'avait perçu rassuré sur l'attitude de ses oncles, leur bienveillance et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas choqués, ni réticents à le fréquenter. Bien au contraire, puisqu'ils l'avaient invité à manger. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait se lever, s'habiller, partir en cours et se payer Harris en première heure… L'angoisse !

Quand Stiles arriva avec sa Jeep, il aperçut que son groupe d'amis était déjà au complet devant le lycée et semblait l'attendre. Il était ravi. Peut-être qu'ils seraient plus disponible que la semaine dernière où il s'était senti un peu mis à l'écart. Il supposait que le monstre reptilien en était surement la cause. Quand il arriva devant le groupe, Scott lui souriait mais avait l'air mal à l'aise.

– Salut Scotty, la forme ? demanda Stiles.  
>– Euh bien et toi ? répondit l'intéressé.<br>– Mieux, si on n'avait pas Harris. Il va me faire détester une matière que j'adore !  
>– Ah… Euh… Au fait… poursuivit Scott, hésitant.<br>– Oui ? questionna Stiles avec un grand sourire.  
>– Derek nous a dit pour samedi soir…<br>– Dit que j'étais gay ?  
>– Hein ! Ha ! Euh non, non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, répliqua Scott en rougissant.<br>– Que je suis au courant pour vous ?  
>– Oui… J'espère que tu n'es pas… commença Scott.<p>

Derek les avait avertis pour Stiles. Le jeune McCall avait passé un dimanche affreux en pensant que son ami allait s'éloigner, maintenant qu'il était au courant de sa lycanthropie. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre celui qu'il considérait déjà presque comme son frère.

– Enfin, je comprendrais, si tu ne voulais plus… poursuivit-il.  
>– C'est Ok pour moi Scott. Et j'avais déjà un fort doute depuis le match de Volley de l'autre week-end. Sérieux, cela ne me gêne pas. Mon… meilleur ami était comme toi un loup.<br>– Était ? demandant Scott qui avait tout de suite relevé le temps de la phrase.  
>– Des chasseurs… souffla Stiles la mine soudainement sombre.<br>– Je… je suis désolé.  
>– Pas de soucis Scott, tu ne pouvais pas deviner.<p>

Non, il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir-là. L'hémisomatectomie faite sous ses yeux. Bryan qui ne meure pas immédiatement, qui hurle et souffre atrocement coupé en deux. L'épée luisante de son sang. Sang qui lui avait éclaboussé le visage. Ce soir-là, il avait cru devenir fou. Stiles faisait encore des cauchemars, se réveillant en pleine nuit, trempé de sueur, entendant encore les cris de son ami, de son amant, de son amour...

La matinée fut à l'image du professeur de chimie, mortellement ennuyeuse. À midi, Stiles comprit que ses amis n'étaient pas encore prêts à le mettre dans la confidence de leurs activités. De lui-même, il se mit à l'écart pour manger, rassurant Scott qui semblait pris entre deux feux. De toute façon, le jeune français n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Se rappeler de Bryan, l'avait mis dans un certain degré d'abattement. Depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills, il n'avait plus pensé à cette tragédie. Il devait chasser ces images horribles de sa tête. Images qui en rappelaient d'autres, toutes aussi atroces. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il mit sa musique à fond pour s'abrutir les sens et oublier. L'après-midi passa à la lenteur d'un escargot paresseux. Après un salut rapide au groupe, Stiles fila à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir d'histoire. Avant cela, il avait dû rassurer Scott. Le jeune bêta était ennuyé de laisser son ami de côté. Le français lui avait assuré de ne pas se vexer d'être ainsi mis à l'écart de leurs affaires de loup. Scott lui avait également répondu qu'il devait travailler avec Allison. Il était resté vague sur la matière qu'il allait réviser avec sa petite amie.

Stiles travailla jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Se concentrer sur ce devoir lui avait permis de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il s'était ressaisi. Il rassembla les ouvrages qu'il avait empruntés et les posa sur l'étagère des livres en retour. Rassemblant ses feuilles, il jeta les brouillons devenus inutiles et sortit. La nuit était tombée. Il partit en direction du lycée où il avait laissé sa Jeep plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il avait préféré marcher un peu pour venir à la bibliothèque, histoire de s'aérer la tête. Alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son jean, il entendit un cri. Il était en train de longer les abords de la piscine. Un nouveau cri lui confirma qu'il en connaissait l'auteur. Erica ! Elle semblait en danger.

* * *

><p>Une review ? ;p<p> 


	7. Chap 7 : Lundi de survie

_Spécial thanks pour Caracole qui poste ses reviews en guest. Je ne peux donc pas te répondre encore à tous ceux à qui j'ai répondu en privé, vos messages sont vraiment le carburant d'un auteur :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche Morose<strong>

Le cri d'Erica raisonna dans la nuit. Stiles s'élança vers sa provenance et arriva aux abords du grand bassin. Rapidement, il comprit que la situation dégénérait. La jeune bêta était effondrée sur le sol, apparemment inconsciente. Le plus grave, Derek semblait faire face seul devant le monstre reptilien qu'il avait aperçu dans la boite de nuit.

– Erica ? cria le jeune français en se précipitant auprès de la jeune femme.  
>– Elle est juste assommée, essaye de l'emmener loin de là, lui ordonna Derek sans lâcher le kanima du regard. Il faut éviter ses griffes, elles contiennent un poison qui paralyse.<p>

Stiles se baissa pour soulever la jeune femme quand il aperçut le kanima se ruer sur le lycan. Le choc fit vaciller le loup. Le reptile s'éloigna un peu. Avec horreur, le français vit le corps de Derek se raidir, perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans la piscine.

– Derek ?! hurla l'adolescent.

Il regardait tour à tour la surface de l'eau et Erica. L'urgence était clairement dans le bassin. Lâchant la jeune louve inanimée, Stiles couru et plongea. Derek avait coulé à pic. Le ceinturant de ses bras, il prit appui sur le fond et poussa de toutes ses forces pour les remonter à la surface. Le loup hoquetant, cracha l'eau qui s'était insinuée dans ses poumons.

– Ça va mec ? demanda Stiles  
>– Non, je suis paralysé, je ne peux plus bouger, répondit Derek.<br>– Ok ! Je te ramène au bord dit le français.

Il changea sa prise passant dans le dos du loup, le tirant jusqu'à la margelle. Alors qu'il atteignait l'échelle, une tête menaçante apparut au-dessus de lui. Le kanima les attendait. Stiles recula pour se mettre hors d'atteinte.

– Bordel ! râla Stiles, recrachant de l'eau.  
>– Il se passe quoi ? demanda Derek qui n'avait rien vu.<br>– Le lézard nous attend au bord de la piscine…  
>– …<p>

Derek glissait entre ses bras, la différence de poids se faisait sentir. Stiles pédalait comme un forcené pour maintenir leur tête hors de l'eau.

– On a une chance pour que les autres se pointent dans le coin ? questionna Stiles.  
>– Non, on s'est réparti les secteurs…<br>– Ok, génial, soupira l'adolescent.

Il pensa à son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Il le sortit par acquis de conscience. Mais le petit bijou de technologie avait rendu l'âme. Le kanima tournait autour du bassin, les narguant.

– J'espère qu'il va vite se lasser, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.  
>– J'espère aussi murmura l'alpha.<p>

Stiles essayait désespérément de mettre le corps de Derek en position horizontale, afin d'avoir une meilleur aide de sieur Archimède. S'allongeant lui-même sur le dos, il plaqua le corps du loup sur lui. Mais cela eut pour conséquence de le couler, Derek buvant la tasse également.

– Stiles ! Fait attention !  
>– Navré, mais tu n'es pas léger… Le seul truc positif, c'est qu'avec ta chaleur corporelle, je ne me gèle pas les miches ! dit Stiles pour alléger l'ambiance.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, Derek regarda les bras jeune homme qui le maintenait et se rappela la fatigue qu'il avait vue en lui la veille. Cela faisait bien plus de quarante minutes que le français les maintenait la tête hors de l'eau.

– Excuse-moi, je sais que tu fais le maximum, murmura le loup.  
>– Pas de soucis, j'espère juste que le kanima va vite se lasser.<br>– Oui, moi aussi.

Stiles alternait ses prises sur Derek, essayant de soulager ses membres qui s'ankylosaient. Si leur situation n'avait pas été si désespérée, le jeune français aurait été troublé par ce contact si proche avec l'alpha. Avec ses bras qui ceinturaient le loup, il pouvait sentir la musculature parfaite du corps de Derek. Et sa plaisanterie sur sa chaleur corporelle n'en n'était presque pas une. S'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort, Stiles s'avouait qu'il aurait apprécié l'instant. Cependant, Derek sentait l'hétérosexuel dans le moindre de ses gestes ou ses dires.

– Il faudrait contacter quelqu'un ! reprit Stiles. Je ne tiens plus !  
>– Ton téléphone est mort et le mien doit être dans le même état.<br>– Où est passé le monstre ? demanda Stiles en nageant en rond.

Ils l'entendaient, mais ne le voyaient pas. Soudain, Stiles avisa Erica, toujours inconsciente. Son corps n'avait pas semblé intéresser le kanima. La lumière se fit dans la tête du français qui commença à se rapprocher du bord où était évanouie la jeune louve.

– N'y pense pas ! cria Derek qui avait compris le cheminement de ses pensées.  
>– Son téléphone n'est pas out !<br>– Stiles non !  
>– Respire…<p>

Le français lâcha le loup qui coula à pique et fonça vers le bord du bassin. Il se hissa comme il put et couru vers la jeune femme. Fouillant avec gêne les poches de son jean. Il eut juste le temps de ressauter dans l'eau, le bras tendu en l'air pour ne pas tremper le téléphone d'Erica. Le kanima avait refait son apparition et chassait l'intrus du bord de la piscine. Stiles alluma le téléphone.

« ENTREZ LE CODE PIN »

– Merde ! C'est quoi son code ?! ragea Stiles.

Il tapa au hasard plusieurs numéros allant de l'année présumée de sa naissance, à des chiffres simples comme 0000 ou 1234. Mais rien ne débloquait le téléphone. Un chapelet de bulles provenant du fond, lui rappela l'urgence : Derek se noyait. Stiles, d'un mouvement souple, lança le téléphone d'Erica sur le sol. L'objet devrait s'en tirer avec quelques rayures. Inutile de noyer un troisième téléphone. Il plongea récupérer Derek. Celui-ci ressortit la tête de l'eau en suffocant.

– Alors ? questionna-t-il.  
>– Alors, code pin….<br>– Arf…

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Stiles et Derek passaient de plus en plus de temps sous l'eau. Le français était épuisé. Il arrivait au bout de ses limites.

– Lâche moi et sauve ta peau finit par dire Derek.

Recrachant pour la énième fois de l'eau chlorée, Stiles regarda le loup dans les yeux.

– Pour aller où ? Je suis mort de fatigue. Je ne pourrais pas lui échapper. Je… je vais tenir !  
>– Stiles…<p>

Le français empoigna le col de Derek et nagea jusque sous le plongeoir. Il pensait s'accrocher à la barre de départ de dos crawlé. Avec la présence du plongeoir juste au-dessus, ils resteraient hors d'atteinte du kanima. Une fois dessous, Stiles se mit face à Derek et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du lycan.

– N'y vois rien de personnel, mais là j'ai besoin de mes deux mains, si je veux assurer une prise durable.

Le loup ne fut pas dupe, bien que déjà élevé à cause de l'effort physique, le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune eut une ratée. Une fois ainsi agrippés, Stiles passa ses deux bras sous les aisselles de Derek et d'un coup de rein se hissa pour attraper la barre d'aluminium. La position était plutôt équivoque. Stiles sentait la chaleur du lycan irradier son propre corps.

– Bon, je devrais tenir un peu plus longtemps comme ça, dit Stiles.  
>– Merci…<br>– Je ne sauve pas que ta peau ! Hein !  
>– Oui, mais tu fatiguerais moins, si tu ne devais pas supporter mon poids, reprit Derek.<br>– Quand tu auras retrouvé ta mobilité, les rôles s'inverseront, non ?  
>– Ce n'est pas faux. Cela devrait bientôt revenir. Enfin je l'espère, soupira Derek dont le menton reposait sur l'épaule de Stiles.<p>

Le temps passa. Parfois Stiles raffermissait l'étreinte de ses jambes autour du corps du loup. Fatigué, le jeune homme avait fini par poser lui aussi son menton contre l'épaule du loup. Ils attendaient silencieusement que le poison ne fasse plus effet. Mais brusquement la crampe arriva. La douleur était fulgurante. Les mains de Stiles se tétanisèrent. L'adolescent serra les dents. Il ne contrôlait plus ses muscles, paralysés d'avoir trop forcé.

– Stiles ? demanda Derek qui avait senti le changement et la crispation du plus jeune.  
>– Je… je suis désolé, je glisse, je vais lâcher… Mes mains ne me répondent plus… Désolé.<p>

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'ils coulèrent tous les deux. Dans une ultime tentative de survie chacun retint son souffle.

Alors qu'il sentait ses poumons exploser, Stiles se sentit brusquement hisser et sortir hors de l'eau. Il se retrouva affalé contre Derek qui semblait pouvoir se redresser légèrement. Leur sauveur, Scott, menaçait le kanima depuis le plongeoir. Celui-ci disparut dans la nuit bien qu'il avait largement la capacité de maitriser Scott.

– Scott ! murmura Derek.  
>– Une chance que je passais par le lycée, pour dérober le … Scott se tut en regardant Stiles. Je vous ai entendu couler.<br>– Oui, une chance ! Va voir comment se porte Erica, demanda Derek.

Le loup semblait reprendre peu à peu l'usage de ses membres. L'effet du poison s'annihilait enfin. Stiles de son côté essayait de détendre ses muscles. Il était épuisé, trempé et maintenant qu'il n'était plus collé au loup, il avait froid. Il en voulait aussi un peu à Scott de s'être interrompu. Après tout, il venait de risquer sa vie en tenant Derek le nez hors de l'eau…

– Stiles ça va aller ? questionna Scott.  
>– Une fois séché surement mieux, répondit l'intéressé en regardant ses pieds.<br>– Tu es à pied ? reprit Scott.  
>– Non, ma Jeep est sur le parking du lycée. Je rentrais chez moi avant…<br>– Ta voiture est loin, demanda Scott à Derek.  
>– Non, juste derrière la piscine.<br>– Ok, on va ramener Erica et je conduirais dit Scott. Puis se tournant vers son ami, il demanda. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer seul ?

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, il aurait aimé un peu plus d'intérêt et d'attention. Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Se relevant avec effort, il se dirigea vers son sac de cours posé là où il l'avait laissé choir. Il avait du mal à marcher. Ses muscles le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Et ses vêtements trempés n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il partit sans se retourner. Se hisser derrière le volant ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il fit le trajet dans un état second. La chute de l'adrénaline le vidant de toute substance.

Stiles était très troublé par ce qu'il avait éprouvé en étant ainsi serré contre Derek. Des sensations qu'il croyait mortes avec Bryan. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir ressentir à nouveau cela. Il se gara devant chez lui et sortit en secouant la tête. Il ne devait pas retomber dans ce schéma-là. Cela avait été si difficile de faire son deuil. S'attacher à quelqu'un rendait fragile et vulnérable. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il fila directement dans sa salle de bain pour ôter ses vêtements trempés et passer sous une douche chaude afin de se réchauffer. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui avait froid. C'était aussi son cœur. Repensant à Derek, il se disait que ce n'était pas bien malin de tomber amoureux d'un hétéro, un loup alpha de surcroit. Autant d'improbabilités, autant de chances de souffrir… Stiles se sécha et enfila un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt. Ses muscles lui faisaient encore mal. Il avait des élancements dans tous le corps. S'effondrant sur son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller, il pensait s'endormir sur le coup. Mais les contractures de ses muscles étaient si violentes, qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. En soupirant, il se tourna et se retourna sur son lit, cherchant une position confortable. Mais rien n'y faisait, entre la douleur, les images de cette baignade forcée qui avait fini par bien se terminer. Qu'aurait-il fait si Scott n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Aurait-il dû… Stiles n'osait pas en imaginer les conséquences.

Regardant le plafond, le français repensait à cette soirée bien mouvementée. Il avait passé presque deux heures à tenir un loup alpha la tête hors de l'eau. Cette proximité avec le lycan l'avait plus que troublé. Son cœur avait été malmené entre le stress, l'effort physique intense et la proximité de ce corps presque parfait. Stiles rageait sur la manière dont s'était passée la suite. Certes, il comprenait que ses amis se soient inquiétés pour Erica qui était encore inconsciente. Cependant, il s'était vite senti exclu. Stiles ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui fasse des éloges pour avoir sauvé la vie de Derek et la sienne par la même occasion. Seulement, il trouvait qu'il y avait un juste milieu entre un simple bonsoir et un encensement exagéré. « Bonsoir », c'est tout ce que lui avait dit l'alpha.

– Mais pourquoi je m'emmerde avec ça ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Il se redressa dans son lit. Les crampes dans ses bras venaient de revenir. C'était douloureux. Il essayait en vain de faire circuler le sang. Il se mit à trembler, il avait froid. Alors qu'il songeait à retourner sous une douche brûlante, un bruit à la fenêtre attira son attention. Se levant pour aller voir, il fut surpris d'apercevoir Derek de l'autre côté de la vitre. Stiles ouvrit péniblement la fenêtre à fermeture en guillotine. Voyant qu'il peinait, le lycan l'aida.

– Vue l'heure tardive, je n'ai pas osé sonner. Je ne veux pas déranger tes oncles, dit Derek.  
>– Ah ! Tu avais quelque chose à me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? questionna Stiles un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.<p>

Il supposait que le loup venait lui faire la leçon, de ne pas ébruiter son exploit de la soirée, ou quelque chose y avoisinant.

– Tu devrais dormir, avec les efforts que tu as fournis, reprit Derek doucement.  
>– Je… Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais…<br>– Mais ?  
>– Mais j'ai des crampes de partout… J'ai trop forcé tout à l'heure, je tétanise, répondit Stiles en frissonnant.<p>

La fatigue accentuait cette sensation. Il aurait bien aimé allé voir Morphée de près, mais le sommeil se refusait à lui. Stiles haussa les sourcils quand il vit Derek ôter sa veste. Le loup s'était séché et changé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Stiles.  
>– Je vais soulager ta douleur. J'étais venu voir comment tu allais et te remercier mieux que je ne l'ai fait tout à l'heure... On devait ramener Erica.<br>– Oui, je sais. murmura Stiles, soudain heureux de cette prévenance.

Derek s'assit sur le lit, invitant Stiles à venir à côté de lui. Le jeune homme obtempéra et s'installa à proximité du loup. Il fut surpris quand celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, le calant sur son torse. Les veines de ses bras commencèrent à devenir noires. Une vague de bien-être et de chaleur remplit Stiles.

– Tu es glacé ! s'exclama le loup.  
>– Bien deux heures dans de l'eau pas vraiment chaude et le contrecoup de la baisse d'adrénaline, je suppose… bredouilla Stiles.<p>

Ils se turent. Le français ferma les yeux. Le bien être que lui apportait Derek était sublime. Stiles sentait sa chaleur dans son dos, le long de ses bras. Là où son corps était en contact avec celui du loup. La sensation était divine. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière. Il était si fatigué, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait dans les bras de l'alpha.

* * *

><p>Merci pour ceux qui me suivent et leurs messages :)<p> 


	8. Chap 8 Vendredi révélateur

_Même si je vous réponds personnellement, vous donnant des détails (ou pas) sur la suite, je le redis ici : Vos commentaires sont mon moteur ! Merci! 3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi révélateur<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, le reste étant censé être dit en anglais._

La séance à la piscine avait été éprouvante pour Derek. Le fait d'être totalement dépendant de Stiles pour ne pas couler et survivre, l'avait assez ébranlé. Il devait reconnaitre que le français s'était surpassé. Sa bonne condition physique l'avait aidé, heureusement. Avec un adolescent standard, ils auraient coulés bien avant l'arrivée de Scott. Derek avait senti les efforts que Stiles avait dû fournir pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Le lycan avait été troublé, quand il avait senti les jambes de Stiles s'enrouler autour de ses hanches pour le porter. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi, collé dans les bras du français ? Puis il avait senti les muscles de Stiles vibrer sous l'effort, sous les crampes et la douleur. Impuissant, il n'avait pu l'aider et se contenter de prier pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce que le poison ne fasse plus effet. Le menton posé sur son épaule, Derek avait ragé de frustration. L'angoisse était revenue quand il l'avait entendu s'excuser, il allait lâcher. Ils avaient coulé, Scott était arrivé à point nommé. Heureusement, le kanima avait pris la fuite. Si l'engourdissement s'atténuait, depuis qu'il était enfin sortit de l'eau, il n'aurait pas été d'attaque pour combattre ce monstre et Scott pas assez puissant pour lui résister. Stiles était mort de fatigue et Erica toujours inconsciente.

C'est d'ailleurs quand ils avaient posé Erica chez elle que Derek s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient été un peu limite avec Stiles. Le laissant rentrer seul, alors qu'il était à bout de force. Il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Ayant repris toute sa mobilité, Derek fonça chez lui pour se changer et reprit la route en direction de la maison des français. Il ne pensait pas entrer, juste écouter et s'assurer que Stiles était bien rentré, qu'il allait bien. Cependant, il l'entendit bouger et son rythme cardiaque laissait penser que cela n'allait pas si bien que ça. Le loup grimpa donc sur l'avancée de toit, devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. A travers la fenêtre, il le vit assis dans son lit. La mâchoire contractée du français indiquait sa souffrance. Il semblait trembler. Derek signala sa présence. Il dut même l'aider à lever la fenêtre. Le loup s'excusa de sa manière cavalière de rentrer. Puis comprit que Stiles se trompait sur ses intentions.

– Ah ! Tu avais quelque chose à me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? avait dit sèchement Stiles.

Non ! Il n'avait rien à lui demander. Il voulait juste le remercier plus chaudement qu'à la piscine et voir comment il allait. Il sentit aussi que le jeune homme était en colère contre lui. Son rythme cardiaque avait légèrement augmenté. Le loup essaya d'être conciliant, moins… alpha.

– Tu devrais dormir, avec les efforts que tu as fournis, dit-il.  
>– Je… Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais…<br>– Mais ? reprit Derek.  
>– Mais j'ai des crampes de partout… J'ai trop forcé tout à l'heure, je tétanise répondit le français.<p>

Le loup le vit frissonner. L'épreuve physique l'avait lessivé. Il était allé au-delà des limites de son corps. Derek savait comment le soulager, il s'installa donc sur le lit et invita son hôte à venir près de lui. Alors que le plus jeune hésitait, Derek haussa les sourcils. « Je ne vais pas te manger ! » signifiait son regard. Stiles soupira et obtempéra. Le loup avait ôté son blouson. Il entoura Stiles, le collant sur son torse. Là où sa peau était au contact de celle du français, ses veines devinrent noires. Il absorbait la douleur, son mal. Il sentit le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'apaiser après la gêne passée de ce contact rapproché. La fatigue aidant, l'adolescent posa sa tête sur le torse de son ainé. Naturellement celui-ci posa doucement son menton dessus. Le jeune homme qui était glacé, se réchauffait peu à peu. Ses traits de détendirent avec la douleur qui disparaissait. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière, de plus en plus profonde. Il finit par s'endormir. Derek ne bougea pas. Il se sentait bien ainsi, tenant dans ses bras celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il sourit légèrement en pensant, que de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps ainsi collé à un autre garçon. A part peut-être Peter, quand ils étaient encore des marmots. A sa grande surprise, là dans la chambre de Stiles, il ne se sentait pas aussi gêné que lors du moment sous le plongeoir dans la piscine. Lorsque le français l'avait entouré de ses jambes les mettant dans une position plus qu'ambiguë, Derek avait eu envie de se reculer, ce que sa paralysie lui avait empêché de faire.

Il écoutait le cœur de l'adolescent qui s'était finalement calé sur son propre cœur. Stiles bougea dans son sommeil, se calant plus confortablement dans les bras du loup. Celui-ci se disait qu'il devait le déposer sur son lit. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se décider à rompre ce contact. L'humain sentait bon. Sa fragrance était agréable au nez de l'alpha. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts. Il observait le visage du français. Sa peau était parsemée de minuscules grains de beauté qui lui faisait comme un champ d'étoiles sur la joue gauche. Loin d'être disgracieux, ces imperfections lui donnaient un certain charme. Charme ? Derek réalisa qu'il tenait un garçon dans ses bras et qu'il… Il se redressa un peu brusquement, manquant de réveiller le jeune homme. Doucement, il se leva et déposa son colis délicatement sur le lit. Il ramena la couette sur le corps endormi. Stiles poussa un soupir dans son sommeil. Derek lutta contre l'envie incongrue de l'embrasser sur le front. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le français désarmant dans son sommeil.

Doucement, il ressortit par la fenêtre, rebaissant celle-ci derrière lui. Lui aussi avait sommeil. La soirée avait été éprouvante. Il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à maitriser le kanima. Ce soir, le danger avait impliqué un des proches de la meute. Certes, Derek était attristé des morts qu'avait faits la bête, dont notamment, le propre père d'Isaac. Même si celui-ci n'était pas vraiment attristé par le décès de son cruel géniteur. Ce soir, cela avait failli être Stiles. Il devait à tous prix le stopper. Une fois rentré, Derek se glissa dans son lit, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Torturé par le kanima et le besoin de trouver son identité. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans tous les sens. Il repensa à sa baignade forcée avec Stiles. Le français qui l'entourait de ses jambes, de ses bras. Portant tout son poids, ainsi que le sien. Ce même français qui s'endormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Derek s'endormit sur les images de la chambre de l'adolescent et au son des battements de son cœur.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, il reçut un message de Scott. Avec Allison, ils avaient réussi à dérober puis copier le bestiaire des créatures fantastiques que possédait la famille d'Allison. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il était en latin ancien. La bonne, était que Lydia avait appris cette langue morte après s'être ennuyée avec le latin moderne... Cependant, l'ouvrage étant volumineux, le décrypter allait leur prendre du temps. Derek rageait. Cet ouvrage pouvait leur donner des indications essentielles quant à la nature du monstre et peut-être comment en venir à bout. Et pendant qu'ils perdraient un temps précieux à le décoder, le kanima pouvait encore sévir et tuer.

OoOoO

Le mercredi soir Derek sonna chez les français. Comme prévu avec Pierre, il venait voir ce que l'oncle de Stiles avait fait sur le manoir. Alors qu'il attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, il intercepta une conversation en français où il reconnut la voix de Stiles et de Marc.

_– Tu mets trop d'herbes de Provence là !_ disait Marc  
><em>– Mais tu n'es jamais d'accord ! C'est soit trop, soit pas assez avec toi !<br>– Ton rôti va finir par avoir un gout de ratatouille !  
>– Mêles-toi de tes oignons et laisse-moi travailler. Merde, le four !<br>– Mouhaha ça sent le brûlé !  
>– Si tu arrêtais de me distraire aussi…<em>

La porte s'ouvrir, Pierre salua le loup et l'invita à entrer. Derek sourit à la mimique explicite de Pierre, montrant la cuisine où les deux autres se chamaillaient. L'architecte invita Derek à s'installer dans le canapé, lui disant qu'il revenait avec son dossier et son ordinateur. Le loup s'avança et aperçut Stiles qui s'affairait dans la cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon.

– Salut ! dit Derek.  
>– Hello ! répondirent en cœur Stiles et Marc.<p>

Les deux français repartirent dans leurs chamailleries. Pendant ce temps, le lycan observait la maison. Celle-ci était meublée de façon sobre. Il retrouvait le style classe et simple de Stiles et de ses oncles. Le calme revint en cuisine quand Marc partit se doucher. Derek n'entendait plus que les bruits de cuisson, ou celui du couteau que Stiles maitrisait comme un professionnel. L'adolescent était concentré sur sa tâche. Il semblait efficace et organisé. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, ou sur l'enchainement de ce qu'il devait faire. Déjà une bonne odeur parvenait au nez du lycan.

– Tu vas te régaler ce soir, dit Pierre qui revenait les bras chargés. Je crois qu'il a soigné l'ordinaire comme il savait que tu venais.  
>– Dis tout de suite que c'est mauvais les autres soirs, couina Stiles qui avait entendu son oncle.<br>– Je ne dis pas que c'est mauvais ! Juste que ce soir, tu prends plus de soin à la réalisation du repas. C'est un compliment Stiles !  
>– Ok ok, dit l'intéressé, plongeant son nez dans le four.<p>

Pierre passa en revue les plans qu'il avait dessinés. Il expliqua qu'il était parti avec une base d'un noyau central en béton, plus solide que le bois, donnant une bonne inertie thermique et… une meilleure résistance au feu. Pour l'extérieur, il avait tenté de recréer à l'identique, totalement en bois, selon le souhait de Derek.

– Donc voilà, c'est là que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Car la partie arrière est entièrement ravagée et je n'ai pas trouvé de photos montrant le manoir sous cet angle de vue.  
>– Oui, ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi, dit Derek.<p>

Ils travaillèrent ainsi, une bonne heure. Le loup tentant d'expliquer par des dessins comment avait été sa maison. Pierre modifiait directement sur son ordinateur. Derek se sentait en paix de parler de ce projet, d'y travailler concrètement avec Pierre. L'architecte était intuitif et comprenait ce que lui disait le loup. La voix de Stiles, qui était en train de mettre le couvert, leur dit qu'ils passeraient à table dans dix minutes.

Marc descendit et proposa qu'ils boivent un apéritif avant de déguster le repas de Stiles. Très vite, la tablée fut animée. Si Derek parlait peu, les trois autres se chargeaient de mettre l'ambiance. Parlant d'un tas de sujets. Racontant au loup leur vie en France. Les différences avec les États-Unis. Ils se chamaillaient, s'invectivaient, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Derek se senti comme intégré par les français. Il n'était plus l'invité d'un soir, mais l'ami qui passe régulièrement. Il n'y avait aucune gêne et l'humour fusait. Le repas était excellent, digne d'un très grand restaurant. Le loup était impressionné par le talent de Stiles. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. La viande était succulente et suffisamment parfumée quoi qu'en disait Marc. Un bien-être et une quiétude l'envahirent. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à un tel repas familial. Il voyait aussi Stiles sous un autre jour. Chez lui, il semblait plus… adulte. Il n'avait pas ces conversations d'adolescents immatures qu'il pouvait avoir avec Scott ou le reste de la meute. Ses raisonnements étaient réfléchis et énoncés posément. Ses oncles prenaient en compte son avis dans la conversation. En fait, ils le traitaient d'égal à égal. Les trois hommes étaient liés par un amour très fort. Derek se dit qu'ils agissaient comme une petite meute. Chacun faisant attention à l'autre. Le loup prit congé sur les coups de onze heures, remerciant Pierre pour l'avancée sur son projet, lui assurant qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il se décide à réellement reconstruire. Il félicita Stiles pour son repas, lui disant qu'effectivement il était bon à marier. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même l'intéressé.

OoOoO

Lydia et Allison travaillèrent sur le bestiaire tous les soirs de la semaine. Ce fut le vendredi soir que Lydia tomba sur le bon texte, qu'elle réussit à traduire dans ces termes :

« Comme le loup, son pouvoir est plus grand à l'apogée de la Lune. Comme le loup, le Kanima est une créature sociale. Mais où le loup cherche une meute, le Kanima cherche un maître. Le Kanima, arme de vengeance, est utilisé pour effectuer la volonté de son maître. Le Kanima était autrefois utilisé par un prêtre du sud-américain qui prit sur lui de débarrasser son village de tous les meurtriers. La liaison entre maître et serviteur progressa jusqu'à ce que la volonté du maître, soit devenue celle du Kanima qui exécutait celui que le prêtre jugeait indigne. Le Kanima a servi sa vengeance.

Le Kanima est une mutation dans le gène du loup-garou qui ne peut pas se transformer entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il résolve quelque chose de son passé. Contrairement au loup garou, le kanima ne contrôle pas sa transformation et l'homme ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qu'il fait durant sa transformation. Instrument de vengeance, la Kanima cherche un maitre et il semblerait que si le maitre tue à la place du kanima, la nature maintiendrait un équilibre en transformant progressivement celui-ci en Kanima. »

– En gros, il nous faut trouver le maître, en déduisit Allison.

Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, le regard perdu dans le vague, la chasseuse l'interpella.

– Lydia ? Tu redescends sur terre ? dit-elle. Puis en voyant les yeux de son amie s'agrandir. Qu'est-ce que tu as compris?  
>– Le kanima est un loup inachevé, car bloqué par un problème de son passé…<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient quand la brune comprit le cheminement des pensées de la rousse. Elles connaissaient toutes deux, une personne qui avait été mordue et qui ne s'était pas transformée en loup… Histoire qui avait été la cause de la rupture entre Lydia et… Jackson.

– C'est Jackson le kanima, murmura Lydia.  
>– Mais quel est le problème de son passé qui bloquerait sa transformation ? Ce gars a tout ce qu'il veut.<br>– Tout, sauf des parents biologiques en vie. Ses parents ont eu un accident, alors que sa mère était enceinte de lui. Quand il est venu au monde, sa mère était déjà décédée…  
>– Outch ! Il faut que l'on mette les autres au courant…<br>– Oui et parler à Jackson. Derek va vouloir le tuer… murmura Lydia.  
>– On va arriver à stopper tout ça, murmure Allison sans vraiment y croire.<p>

Le samedi matin fut une réunion de crise pour la meute. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au hangar. Par contre, ils furent étonnés d'y trouver Stiles. Le français était assis sur une vieille caisse, les mains dans les poches. Ce fut Derek qui expliqua sa présence.

– Vu sa participation plus qu'active en début de semaine à nos problèmes et qu'il est au courant de ce que nous sommes. J'ai trouvé correct de l'intégrer à la discussion. Après tout, il a aussi failli y laisser sa peau.

Le principal intéressé grimaça un sourire gêné. Les autres acquiescèrent. En fait, ils étaient heureux car par ce geste, Derek intégrait plus ou moins le jeune homme à leur meute. Scott ravi, vint donner un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Stiles. Il était surtout content de ne plus devoir faire des cachoteries à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Derek avait appelé Stiles la veille au soir, juste après avoir planifié la réunion. Il avait proposé au français de se joindre à eux. Expliquant que vu son degré d'implication et que par deux fois déjà, le jeune homme avait été mis en danger par le kanima. Il trouvait normal qu'il soit au courant de l'avancée de leur recherche. Et de facto intègre leur groupe comme les autres humains de la bande.

La discussion qui suivit dans le hangar fut animée. Deux tendances se dégagèrent avec leurs partisans. D'un côté Scott, Allison et Lydia qui voulait essayer de parler à Jackson. Essayer de lui faire comprendre son état et son blocage. De l'autre Derek, Isaac et Erica militaient pour une solution plus radicale, arguant que le kanima avait fait assez de mort. Boyd, Danny et Stiles restaient en retrait, silencieux.

– Derek c'est un de nos camarades de classe ! On ne peut pas… le tuer ! s'insurgea Scott.  
>– Il est dangereux Scott et a déjà tué. Il va recommencer !<br>– On doit essayer autrement avant ! insista Scott.  
>– Dirais-tu la même chose si un des morts avait été ta mère ? gronda Derek.<br>– …

Chacun des groupes campait sur sa position. Isaac foudroyait Danny du regard, car celui-ci ne prenait pas position avec lui. Le gardien de but lui renvoyait un regard gêné, ne sachant que penser de la situation et surtout quoi faire. C'est à ce moment que Stiles s'avança un peu et donna son avis.

– Je… suis nouveau dans votre groupe. Quand je suis arrivé, Jackson n'en faisait déjà plus parti…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant s'il était le bienvenu pour donner son avis. Derek lui fit signe de poursuivre.

– Mais avant cela il était avec vous, dit Stiles qui se tourna vers Isaac et Erica. Cela aurait pu vous arriver non ?

Le français comprit qu'il avait fait mouche en voyant Isaac regarder soudainement ses pieds. Lui aussi avait un passé difficile à encaisser. Erica pinça la bouche. Avant, elle avait été la risée des autres, ridiculisée sur internet. Tous les deux avaient conscience d'avoir été blessé dans leur passé. Ils comprenaient ce que Stiles essayait de leur dire. De la même façon qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable d'avoir été des victimes. Jackson ne l'était pas non plus. Et que chacun d'eux aurait pu devenir ce monstre qu'était le kanima. Le tueur n'était pas Jackson, mais son maitre.

– Je crois que vous devez essayer de sauver votre ami et d'envisager… une solution définitive que si vous n'arrivez pas à le raisonner et lui faire achever sa transformation.

Stiles regardait Derek. L'alpha venait de perdre l'appui de ses deux bêtas qui sans se ranger du côté de Scott, ne soutenaient plus l'élimination de Jackson. Le loup fixait le français, se demandant comment réagir. En trois phrases, Stiles avait basculé la donne. Sans brutalité, en douceur l'adolescent avait su imposer son avis. Derek sentait émaner de lui une certaine force tranquille, une aura d'assurance. Et il devait admettre qu'il venait de se faire convaincre lui aussi. Pourtant Scott avait utilisé à peu près les mêmes arguments. Alors pourquoi pliait-il quand c'était Stiles qui les avançait ? Au bout de quelques secondes, la différence lui apparut. Scott défendait un ami, Stiles un innocent. Le français observait le problème de plus loin. Derek se dit que cet adolescent était un élément stabilisateur. Il avait réussi l'exploit de faire changer les bêtas d'avis sans que Derek ne se sentent remis en cause. Le regard que Stiles lui renvoyait, était chargé de respect et de compréhension. Il ne jugeait pas l'alpha pour sa solution extrême et comprenait ce qui l'avait mené à cela… un sentiment de culpabilité. C'est lui qui avait mordu Jackson.

« – D'accord on commence par essayer de convaincre Jackson et lui faire terminer sa transformation, dit Derek. Par contre, s'il menace de tuer quelqu'un, je le tue. »

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un hochement de tête de chacun. Stiles prit congé. Étant arrivé après que Jackson ait quitté le groupe, il ne voyait pas comment être utile à cette tâche. Seuls les anciens amis du co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse pouvaient espérer le raisonner ou déclencher quelque chose dans le cœur de l'adolescent meurtri qu'il était. Il partit du hangar lançant un salut général.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos reviews :3<p> 


	9. Chap 9 Lundi de douleur

_Un chapitre à mettre sous le sapin en cadeau. Passez de bonnes fêtes^^ J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi de douleur<strong>_**  
><strong>_

Scott avait noté l'inflexion de l'alpha. Indéniablement, Stiles avait eu un impact sur Derek. Son ami avait réussi à convaincre le loup, là où il avait échoué avec les mêmes arguments ou presque.

Le soir même, le kanima refit son apparition. Mais cette fois la meute avait changé de tactique. Au lieu d'être menaçants, de lui courir après pour le tuer, ils lui parlèrent. Ils passèrent ainsi, une bonne partie de la nuit dans une partie de cache-cache, dont l'enjeu était la vie de Jackson. Chaque membre de la meute appréhendait le pire, que le kanima ne les écoute pas et tue de nouveau. Ils savaient que Derek mettrait alors sa menace à exécution.

Finalement, cette fois-ci, ils arrivèrent à le cerner dans la zone résidentielle. Moins farouche, le kanima semblait hésiter. Avait-il sentit le changement d'intention de ses anciens amis ? Alors que tous les autres s'approchaient de celui qui avait fait partie de leur groupe, Derek resta en retrait, conscient que ses intentions étaient plus partagées et pouvaient contrarier Jackson. Il laissa sa meute opérer et en premier lieu Lydia. S'ils ne se voyaient plus comme avant, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment brisé le lien qui l'unissait à son ex-petit ami. Avec l'attention bienveillante de la meute, Lydia commença à lui parler. Parler d'eux, de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. De ce que lui représentait pour elle, quelles que soient ses racines. Les mots de la jeune femme semblèrent toucher le kanima qui reprenait peu à peu les traits d'une humanité. Plus surement que des flèches, ces mots touchaient son cœur. Sans dégout, Lydia caressa la joue de Jackson mi humain, mi monstre.

– Je t'aime, Jackson conclut-elle.

A ce moment, une autre transformation s'opéra. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse se transforma en un beau loup, aux yeux bleu électrique. Les yeux de Lydia étaient ruisselants de larmes. Elle avait mis dans ses mots tout son cœur et toute son âme. Malgré lui, il avait tué des innocents. Le hurlement qu'il poussa était celui d'un loup qui appelle sa meute. Celle-ci lui répondit de la même manière, accueillante. Derek s'approcha de son nouveau bêta et lui serra l'épaule en guise de bienvenue.

OoOoO

Stiles leva le nez de son livre au son d'un hurlement de meute, ce que les voisins prendraient certainement pour des chiens errants. Il sourit, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de hurlements de joie. Ses amis avaient réussi. Il était soulagé aussi que Derek n'ait pas à commettre l'impensable. Car il était certain que cela aurait détruit sa meute.

OoOoO

Le lundi arriva. Pour le groupe d'amis, ce fut comme un retour en arrière. Lydia arriva perchée au bras d'un Jackson finalement redevenu égal à lui-même, fier et un peu arrogant. Mais vu d'où il revenait, personne ne songea à lui en faire le reproche. Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus calmes et joyeuses depuis des mois. Enfin, les choses semblaient se tasser sur Beacon Hills. Pas de loups hostiles, de kanima ou autres monstruosités menaçant la vie des gens ordinaires. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur vie d'adolescent. Scott en profita pour renforcer son amitié avec Stiles. L'invitant chez lui, ils partageaient des parties endiablées sur la console du brun. Le français assistait parfois aux entrainements dans le hangar. Riant quand Scott volait sous le coup d'une attaque de Derek. Grimaçant lorsque qu'il entendait quelque chose craquer. L'alpha prenait à cœur son rôle de meneur. Seuls, Isaac et Scott arrivaient à se maitriser les soirs de pleine lune. Maintenant, en plus de Boyd et Erica, Derek devait maitriser Jackson qui était bien moins conciliant que les deux autres à se plier aux ordres de leur alpha.

Une autre effervescence s'engageait au lycée. L'équipe de lacrosse s'était qualifiée. Et tous les joueurs de la meute avaient été retenus par le coach pour jouer. Danny en tant que gardien de but. Jackson, Scott et Isaac en attaquants. Et Stiles en pivot et buteur. Finstock était persuadé d'avoir le combo gagnant. Le français était particulièrement adroit pour se démarquer et avait une redoutable précision de tir. Scott, Jackson et Isaac jouaient les bulldozers en première ligne, protégeant leur pivot. Toute la stratégie de l'équipe avait été mise au point avec cette configuration de joueurs. L'entraineur avec son tact habituel, leur avait interdit de mourir avant ce match.

Le lundi en fin d'après-midi les loups devaient se retrouver au hangar pour leur entrainement quotidien. Scott arriva en retard avec Stiles qui comme souvent l'accompagnait. Ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables. À leur arrivée, Scott sentit de la tension dans l'air. Jackson faisait encore des siennes. Le blond avait du mal à accepter l'autorité de Derek qui souvent était obligé d'imposer son aura d'alpha pour faire plier l'adolescent. Le jeune Hale savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode, mais il devait se faire respecter coûte que coûte. Un loup garou étant une arme en puissance, un danger potentiel pour les autres.

– Hello ! dit Scott en arrivant.  
>– Salut ! ajouta Stiles.<br>– Ah ! Tiens voilà couille droite et couille gauche, éructa Jackson, mauvais.

Depuis une semaine, il ne les appelait que par ce surnom péjoratif, content de sa trouvaille. Les deux copains lui répondirent par une grimace, trouvant Jackson lourd et énervant. Derek profita de cette tension pour tester leur maitrise. Et organisa une joute entre les deux co-capitaines de l'équipe de lacrosse. Si cela ravit Jackson d'avoir la permission de se défouler sur son camarade, il n'en était pas de même pour Scott. Il avait toujours du mal à donner de la puissance quand il se battait avec les autres bêtas. « Trop bon, trop con, » se disait-il dans ces moments.

La hargne de Jackson donna l'avantage au blond. Scott restait sur la défensive, n'arrivant pas à placer une attaque. Il finit par atterrir près de Stiles après un beau vol plané. Celui-ci l'aida à se redresser.

– Ça va ?  
>– Mouais… dit Scott pas convaincu.<br>– Tu peux le battre, lui assura Stiles.  
>– Il est plus fort Stiles, je n'y peux rien !<br>– Peu importe sa force, utilise là à ton avantage.  
>– Je ne crois pas, murmura Scott.<br>– Si je te montre que je peux te battre, tu me croiras ?  
>– Euh, sans vouloir te vexer Stiles, l'autre fois au parc, tu m'as battu car je n'ai pas utilisé ma force de loup.<br>– Et bien cette fois utilise-la, et je te vais te prouver que je vais m'en servir contre toi, dit le français d'une voix douce et assurée.

Derek n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre les deux adolescents. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir dû utiliser sa force de lycan pour éviter que le français ne lui plaque les épaules au sol ce fameux samedi où il avait fait sa connaissance. D'un signe de tête, il invita Stiles à faire sa démonstration.

– Mais je risque de te faire mal ! dit Scott. Tu ne cicatrises pas comme moi !

Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

– Comme l'autre fois, le premier qui a les épaules au sol perd, dit-il.  
>– OK, répondit Scott en capitulant devant l'engouement de son ami.<p>

Celui-ci se retrouva les deux épaules collées au bitume, la seconde suivante.

– Tu allumes ton moteur, ou bien ? plaisanta Stiles en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Cette petite démonstration motiva le brun qui se transforma, gardant tout de même ses griffes rentrées pour ne pas blesser son ami. Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, il tenta vainement de plaquer Stiles au sol. Le français esquivait, feintait. Il était rapide, précis, faisant plier Scott à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de ce temps, Scott réclama grâce. Les autres bêtas étaient admiratifs, à part Jackson qui avait toujours son regard mauvais.

– C'est une couille molle, cracha-t-il. Et toi tu n'es pas prêt de me coller les épaules au sol.

Stiles ne dit rien, regardant du côté de Derek qui ne bougea pas un cil, attentif. Se retournant vers Jackson, il lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Le blond n'attendait que ça et bondit sur le français. Il ne rencontra que le dur béton du sol, Stiles lui faisant une clé au bras gauche, un genou pesant sur ses reins. Le blond se dégagea violemment et reprit une position de combat. Scott hurla, lui rappelant que Stiles était un simple humain. Un combat pas très amical s'engagea. Le français résistait, il se prit quelques coups, mais réussit à coller les épaules de Jackson au sol à trois reprises. Le co-capitaine fulminait. Derek ordonna la fin de la démonstration. Tous les autres acclamèrent Stiles qui se grattait la tête avec un sourire gêné.

– Scott, tu veux que je t'expli…

Le français n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se sentit projeté en l'air. Il retomba lourdement sur l'angle d'une caisse qui traînait dans un coin. La douleur le foudroya sur place. Il avait nettement senti une de ses côtes lâcher. Et tous les loups présents avaient entendu le craquement. Jackson venait de l'attaquer en traitre.

Derek passa un monumental savon à son bêta, tout en retenant Scott qui avait subitement des envies de meurtre.

– Dégage ! hurla finalement Derek à l'intention du blond.

Le bêta ne demanda pas son reste. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais il n'avait pas supporté de se faire maitriser et humilier par ce simple humain. À quoi cela servait-il d'endurer les difficultés d'être un lycan, si c'était pour se faire battre par le premier gars venu, un peu doué en arts martiaux ? Scott se tenait à côté de Stiles. La fureur se lisait sur son visage. De sa main, il tentait d'absorber la douleur de son ami, comme il le faisait avec les animaux à la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles serrait les dents. Il n'avait pas anticipé l'attaque et avait donc tout encaissé de plein fouet. Chaque bêta voulu participer à soulager sa douleur.

– Bon, c'est foutu pour le match de ce week-end, dit Stiles avec un pauvre sourire.  
>– Connard de Jackson ! râla Scott.<br>– Toute la stratégie est organisée autour de toi en buteur… dit Isaac.  
>– C'est de ma faute, je l'ai provoqué, repris Stiles.<br>– Non ! affirma Derek qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé sinon pour jeter son bêta dehors.

Il s'approcha, souleva doucement le tee-shirt de Stiles et plaça doucement ses doigts au niveau des côtes du jeune homme qui grimaça. Les veines de l'alpha devinrent noires. Stiles sentit immédiatement la différence avec les autres loups. Le bien-être apporté était plus fort, plus efficace.

– Non ce n'était pas de ta faute, reprit Derek. Il aurait dû se maitriser, ou moi être plus prompt à l'empêcher de faire ça. C'est moi qui suis désolé, Stiles.

Le français le regarda, étonné que l'alpha prenne la faute à sa charge.

– Je vais essayer de te remettre d'aplomb pour dimanche ok ?  
>– Euh ? C'est possible ? demanda Stiles.<br>– Oui, tu passeras chez moi après les cours et je te soignerai.  
>– Ben… dit Stiles qui se voyait mal aller jusqu'à chez Derek, sans parler de son propre trajet au lycée.<br>– Je viendrai te chercher en voiture. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tenir sans aller à l'hôpital ? Donner le change à tes oncles ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient d'accord avec cela. Car on ne pourra pas expliquer comment une côte cassée se ressoude en six jours.  
>– Je peux toujours tenter, répondit Stiles, songeant qu'il se sentait incapable de lever les bras. Il allait galérer à se laver, s'habiller et ce pour tous les gestes du quotidien en fait.<br>– En fait non, dit Derek après avoir réfléchit, le mieux est que je passe chez toi chaque soir. Autant t'éviter un maximum de mouvements inutiles.  
>– Euh, j'aurais du mal à expliquer ta présence…<br>– Ne verrouille pas ta fenêtre ok ?  
>– Ok.<p>

Derek renvoya tout le monde chez lui et garda Stiles pour sa première séance de soins intensifs. Il réussit à convaincre Scott de partir, car il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer avec son bêta agité dans les pattes, lui donnant comme mission de prendre son relai dans la journée avec les autres. Il le chargea même d'organiser les tours de soins entre les autres bêtas. S'ils s'y mettaient tous, il y avait de forte chance pour que cette côte cassée ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir en fin de semaine. Une fois seul, Derek s'assit plus confortablement sur une caisse voisine et prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes. Ses veines devinrent noires. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils évitaient de se regarder. Au bout d'un moment, le français ferma les yeux. Sa douleur s'estompait, il sentait la chaleur des mains de l'alpha. Il cala sa respiration sur celle du loup, calme et profonde. Ne cherchant plus à penser, il se laissait aller à cette sensation de bien-être qui était apaisante après la douleur foudroyante qu'il avait eu au moment de l'impact.

– Ta Jeep est au lycée ?  
>– Euh, oui.<br>– Alors je te ramène là-bas.  
>– Merci.<br>– Demain, si je passe vers 22h ça ira ? Ou plus tard ?  
>– C'est bon, mes oncles ne viennent pas dans ma chambre quand je ferme ma porte.<p>

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée, se passa aussi silencieusement que la séance de soin. Derek attendit de voir si Stiles arrivait à démarrer et conduire sa voiture pour partir. La nuit fut témoin de l'attitude pensive des deux jeunes gens. Le plus jeune était troublé par ce loup qu'il trouvait superbe et prévenant. Le regard clair de Derek faisait fondre Stiles qui en oubliait de parler, lui habituellement si volubile. En sa présence, surtout comme ce soir quand ils étaient seuls, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un adolescent amouraché. Était-ce cela ? Il s'était pourtant juré qu'après Bryan… Cela fait trop mal quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on aime. Il avait mis un an pour vraiment faire son deuil et encore il y pensait parfois, souvent...

À son arrivée, Marc le salua, tout en montrant sa montre. Il était en retard. Stiles ne dit rien, mais fit une mimique expressive. Marc le scruta longuement, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis décida de se taire, retournant à ses occupations avec un hochement de tête. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le jeune homme monta péniblement dans sa chambre, déposant son sac de cours sur son bureau. Il fila dans sa salle de bain. Levant son tee-shirt, il observa son torse. Un large hématome violacé s'étalait sur son flanc gauche. Il avait aussi quelques coupures çà et là. Toutes pouvaient être dissimulées par des vêtements. Il prit un antalgique, car il sentait la douleur refluer. En revenant dans sa chambre, il doutait que sa côte soit rétablie pour le match. Au repas, il essaya de paraitre détendu et se dit fatigué. Il se coucha tôt, essayant de trouver une position confortable.

OoOoO

Derek resta songeur quant à la soirée passée. Il était d'une part inquiet pour l'instabilité de Jackson. Le jeune homme avait un fort caractère, l'incitant à ruer sous son autorité. Il avait aussi été impressionné par les performances de Stiles. Cependant, si le jeune homme avait une bonne maitrise du combat à mains nues, il restait un humain fragile. Rétrospectivement, il était étonné de la rage intense qui était montée en lui, quand il avait entendu l'os de Stiles se casser. Sa colère fuser en imaginant la douleur intense qu'éprouva le français au long dérapage de son cœur et à sa respiration qui s'était faite superficielle. Il avait vraiment dû se retenir pour ne pas fracasser Jackson. Il s'en voulait tant que Stiles souffre à cause d'un de ses bêtas qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Enfin, quelle était cette étrange sensation, quand il lui avait tenu les mains pour soulager sa douleur ? Derek prit une longue douche pour évacuer le stress de la journée. Il reverrait Stiles le lendemain soir. Étrangement, il lui tardait d'y être.

* * *

><p>Par ici les coms^^ Je me fais toujours un plaisir de vous répondre ;p<p> 


	10. Chap 10 Soins troublants du mardi

_Passer les 100 reviews en 9 chapitres 3 Merci pour vos commentaires questions et encouragements, je vous réponds personnellement, navré si j'ai fait un oubli. Vos commentaires sont mon moteur ! Merci! 3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Soins troublants du mardi<strong>_**  
><strong>_

C'est une douleur aiguë aux côtes qui réveilla Stiles le lendemain matin. Il lui tardait de voir la meute. Derek avait demandé à Scott d'organiser des tours de soins dans la journée. La partie habillement fut une vraie épreuve de force. Stiles choisit une chemise et un gilet, pour ne pas devoir lever les bras. Il était obligé de se tenir droit comme un piquet, s'il voulait minimiser les sollicitations sur son côté blessé. Il ne s'éternisa pas et prit sa Jeep pour se rendre au lycée. Passer les vitesses lui était douloureux. Pour une fois, il maudissait la boite manuelle de sa voiture. En arrivant, il fut soulagé d'apercevoir Scott qui l'attendait devant les portes du lycée.

– Hey ! Stiles, comment vas-tu ?  
>– Ça fait un mal de chien ! Tu peux me faire ton truc de loup avant le premier cours ?<br>– Pas de soucis, j'allais d'ailleurs te le proposer. Viens on va aux vestiaires, il n'y a personne là-bas si tôt.

Scott prit le sac de cours de Stiles pour le soulager. Celui-ci le remercia d'un sourire. Une fois arrivés aux vestiaires, Scott prit les mains de son ami et se concentra au maximum. Immédiatement, il vit le visage de Stiles se détendre.

– J'avais prévu qu'on te soigne pendant les pauses et à l'heure du déjeuner, mais je crois qu'on va le faire à chaque interclasse !  
>– Ça va vous épuiser ! contesta Stiles.<br>– La ville est calme en ce moment. Et on a besoin de toi pour le match dimanche.  
>– J'essayerai d'être à la hauteur !<br>– Je n'en doute pas, tu es le meilleur buteur que l'équipe n'ait jamais eu, termina Scott.

Plus tard, le groupe se retrouva à la cafétéria. Avec inquiétude, Stiles vit Jackson s'assoir à côté de lui. Le co-capitaine ne desserra pas un mot du repas. Mais alors que le français en était à son dessert, il sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et vit les veines de Jackson devenir noires.

– Merci, dit simplement le lycéen.  
>– Pas de quoi. Je… suis désolé, murmura Jackson, loin d'être à l'aise.<p>

En relevant la tête, Stiles aperçut le sourire satisfait de Lydia. Il devinait sans mal que la blonde vénitienne avait dû mener une vie infernale à son petit ami. Le jeune homme avait cédé et aidait même à le soulager. D'un hochement de tête, Stiles lui signifia que pour lui, l'incident était clos. Le reste de l'après-midi traina en longueur. Si Stiles trouvait la douleur supportable, son os était loin d'être ressoudé. Il doutait de l'efficacité du traitement des loups. Six jours, c'était bien court là où il fallait un mois et demi à deux mois en traitement normal. Scott raccompagna Stiles jusqu'à sa Jeep.

– Derek passe te voir ce soir, c'est ça ?  
>– Oui, en fin de soirée, répondit le français.<br>– Comme c'est un alpha, ses soins seront plus efficaces, dit Scott.  
>– Oui, j'ai sentis la différence hier dans le hangar. Aller, à demain !<br>– À demain, Stiles.

Le jeune homme démarra la Jeep et grimaça en passant la vitesse. « Je ne vais jamais être prêt pour dimanche » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Erica l'avait bien soulagé avant de quitter le lycée, mais la douleur était trop vite revenue. Il lâcha le frein et s'engagea dans la circulation en serrant un peu les dents, la respiration saccadée. Respirer profondément était trop douloureux. Il ne vit pas la grimace de Derek qui s'était posté un peu plus loin. Le loup n'avait perdu aucune miette de ce qui s'était dit entre les jeunes à la sortie des cours ou ce que Stiles avait murmuré pour lui-même dans la Jeep.

En arrivant, le français se jeta sur le flacon d'antalgique, en prenant deux cachets d'un coup. Il fila ensuite à la cuisine. C'était son tour pour la préparation du repas, il opta pour quelque chose de facile à faire, puis mit les plats en attente, aucun de ses oncles n'étaient encore rentrés. Il fila dans sa chambre expédier ses devoirs. Le repas se passa dans le calme. Marc étaient si accaparé par ses affaires qu'il ne pensa pas à taquiner son neveu sur l'assaisonnement des plats. Pierre mangeait carrément avec son ordinateur portable sur la table. Il venait de décrocher un contrat pour la construction d'un atelier et il était à fond dessus.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, Stiles alluma son PC et s'installa pour jouer. Mais il abandonna au bout de dix minutes. Il était fatigué. Il mit donc en route sa playlist, en choisissant un dossier avec des musiques plutôt calmes. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il n'était que neuf heures. Serait-il impatient de la venue de Derek ? Cette idée le laissa songeur. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il avait hâte de recevoir les soins de l'alpha. Ne pas être allé à l'hôpital, le privait de médicaments plus efficaces que le paracétamol qu'il prenait et il aurait eu surement droit à un corset. Allant à la fenêtre, il leva celle-ci pour faire entrer un peu d'air, puis se coucha sur son lit avec un livre qu'il n'ouvrit même pas.

OoOoO

Derek avait attendu la fin des cours assis sur un muret, non loin du lycée. Il ne s'était pas manifesté quand sa meute était apparue sur le devant de l'établissement. Voyant Jackson avec le reste du groupe, il comprit que la paix avait été faite. Il se doutait bien que cela devait être l'œuvre de Lydia. Puis, il avait été attentif au français. Il le trouva pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés de violet. Il était évident qu'il souffrait. Mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas faire cas de son état, restant souriant et discutant avec entrain avec les autres. Le masque était vite tombé une fois seul dans sa voiture. Le loup avait perçu son souffle court, vu ses grimaces quand il passait les vitesses. Derek ne savait pas s'il pouvait le considérer comme un membre à part entière de sa meute, bien que cela semblait en prendre le chemin. Il dut se retenir, pour ne pas aller à sa rencontre et lui absorber immédiatement sa douleur. Il fut d'ailleurs en avance sur leur rendez-vous. A la respiration paisible du français, il devina que celui-ci s'était endormi. Il serait bien allé le rejoindre plus tôt, s'il n'avait pas entendu ses oncles aller et venir dans la maison. Le loup patienta donc jusqu'à l'heure convenue. A l'heure dite, il était devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Il tapa discrètement et n'obtenant pas de réponse ouvrit en grand la fenêtre déjà entrebâillée. Doucement, il la referma derrière lui. Seule une lampe de chevet était allumée. Stiles était allongé sur le dos, un livre dans une main. Il dormait. Derek s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla. Observant le visage du français, il vit que son front était perlé de sueur. L'alpha tendit la main et la posa sur le front du jeune homme. Il était brulant de fièvre. Avait-il bien fait, en lui demandant de ne pas aller se faire soigner ? Ses veines commencèrent à devenir noires. Le soulagement réveilla Stiles qui papillonna des yeux.

– Derek ?  
>– Oui, ne bouge pas, tu as de la fièvre.<br>– Je… je me sens fatigué.

Au bout de quinze minutes, le visage de l'adolescent était moins crispé. Derek réfléchissait, à ce rythme, Stiles ne serait pas sur pied pour le match et souffrait donc inutilement en n'allant pas se faire soigner.

– Il faut peut-être que tu ailles à l'hôpital, Stiles, murmura le loup.  
>– Cela signifierait que c'est mort pour dimanche… Ils comptent tellement sur moi, souffla le français d'une voix faible.<br>– Tu souffres et tu as de la fièvre !  
>– Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?<br>-…

Derek ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis sembla se décider. Il se releva, enleva son blouson et son tee-shirt.

– Qu'est que tu fais ? Murmura Stiles en apercevant le torse parfait de l'alpha.  
>– On change de technique, redresse toi que je t'aide à enlever ton tee-shirt.<br>– Qu'est-ce que ?  
>– Il faut une plus grande surface de contact quand je prends ton mal.<p>

Déjà les mains de Derek remontaient le vêtement, lui passant doucement par-dessus la tête. Stiles se laissa faire, il était trop épuisé pour protester. Ensuite, le loup s'assit derrière lui et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Stiles sentit que quelque chose interpellait Derek.

– Un problème ? demanda-t-il.  
>– Sur ton dos…<br>– Quoi mon dos ? reprit Stiles.  
>– Ce tatouage… murmura Derek.<br>– Oui, et ?

Derek se retourna et montra son propre dos à Stiles. L'adolescent comprit ce qui avait étonné l'alpha. Entre les omoplates du loup, un large triskèle était dessiné. Exactement au même endroit que celui qu'il avait lui-même dans le dos. Le dessin qu'il voyait était certes différent, plus simple. Le triskèle du français était stylisé, plus alambiqué que celui de Derek. Mais il représentait le même symbole, celui de la trinité. Le loup perçut le trouble du jeune homme.

– Quelle signification ce symbole a pour toi ? Demanda le loup en se retournant de nouveau et en venant se coller au dos de l'adolescent. Il l'entoura de ses bras, essayant d'avoir le maximum de contact avec la peau du jeune homme.  
>– C'est… personnel, murmura Stiles troublé par la question et surtout par le contact du corps de Derek.<br>– Ok, répondit Derek.

Ils restèrent un long moment collés l'un à l'autre. Stiles était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il trouvait l'alpha plus qu'attirant. Alors être collé à lui aussi intimement, ajouté à la sensation de plénitude que lui apportait l'absorption de son mal, son corps réagissait. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de l'alpha qu'il aurait aimé poser sa tête contre l'épaule du loup. Mais il avait peur de l'interprétation que pourrait en faire Derek. Alors qu'il tergiversait sur cette idée, il sentit le menton de Derek se poser sur son épaule. Son cœur s'emballa. Se maudissant de se trahir, car le lycan n'aurait pas manqué de noter le changement de rythme de son cœur, Stiles avala péniblement sa salive. Puis ce fut au tour des lèvres de Derek de se poser contre son cou. Le français sentit comme une brûlure exquise l'irradier, levant instinctivement le menton, s'offrant un peu plus à ce qui était devenu un baiser. Puis sa raison lui fit comme une douche froide.

– Derek ! Ne joue pas avec moi ! dit-il en tentant en vain de s'écarter.  
>– Comment ça ?<br>– Tu… tu m'as compris… ces gestes…

– Tu sais que je suis gay. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ignores que tu es plutôt bien foutu. Donc ne joue pas avec moi, pas sur ce plan ! S'il te plait.  
>– Loin de moi l'idée de jouer, je…<br>– Tu es hétéro ! répliqua Stiles.  
>– Je… oui… Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Co… comment te sens-tu, c'est plus efficace ?<p>

Stiles se redressa un peu et tenta de pivoter. C'était le geste qui lui était le plus douloureux. Étonnement, il se sentit comme libéré. La douleur était toujours là, mais bien plus atténuée. Et surtout, il avait gagné en mobilité. Il se tourna en souriant à Derek, toute gêne oubliée.

– Super efficace ! J'ai franchement moins mal et je peux gigoter sans avoir l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Á cette allure, il est possible que je sois paré pour dimanche.  
>– Alors tant mieux, on recommence demain, ok ? proposa Derek.<br>– Cela ne va pas trop t'épuiser ?  
>– Ce n'est pas ton souci. Tu es dans cet état-là, car je n'ai pas géré un de mes bêtas.<br>– Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Jackson m'a pris en traître !  
>– Si ! Je suis son alpha, je suis responsable de ses actes.<p>

Derek s'était relevé et remettait son tee-shirt et son blouson. Stiles le regarda avec gravité. Il trouvait que l'alpha prenait à cœur son rôle de chef de meute.

– Et bien sache que moi, je ne te reproche rien. Comme me le rabâchent suffisamment mes oncles : en tournois, mon adversaire ne va pas m'attendre.  
>– Les tournois sont des combats avec des règles, Stiles !<br>– Tu serais étonné de tous les coups en traitre que les arbitres ne voient pas, répliqua celui-ci. J'aurai dû l'éviter ou du moins amortir la chute.  
>– C'est un loup, Stiles ! Tu nous as fait une démonstration assez époustouflante au hangar, mais tu restes un humain. Sans vouloir te vexer.<br>– Écoutes Derek, je côtoie des loups depuis que je suis très jeune. Je connais la difficulté que c'est de maitriser l'animal qui est en vous. Je n'en veux ni à Jackson, ni à toi, son alpha. Ok ?

Derek hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris ce que voulait exprimer Stiles. La compréhension du jeune homme le touchait grandement. Lorsque celui-ci lui tourna le dos pour remettre son tee-shirt, il se sentit de nouveau troublé par le tatouage de Stiles. Un triskèle entre les deux omoplates. Le symbole avait une signification, mais il n'avait pas voulu dire laquelle. Regardant la nuque du jeune homme, il se rappela la chaleur qu'il avait sentie naitre en lui. L'alpha ne pouvait se cacher qu'il avait aimé ce contact rapproché. Aimé, quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou et senti le français s'offrir à la caresse l'instant de quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre. Derek s'était trouvé idiot quand Stiles avait réagi. Lui demandant de ne pas jouer avec lui… Il ne jouait pas, et tout hétéro qu'il était, il en avait eu… envie ?

– Derek ?

La voix de Stiles le sortit de ses pensées.

– Tu reviens demain ?  
>– Oui. Même heure ? demanda le loup.<br>– Ok. Merci, ça va vraiment mieux !

Derek enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et disparut aux yeux de Stiles. Le jeune homme se faufila sous sa couette et éteignit la lumière. Sa côte le faisait encore souffrir, mais c'était devenu supportable. Il repensa au contact avec Derek. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir le dos en feu d'être ainsi collé dans ses bras. Sans parler du moment où il avait senti ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. S'il ne comprenait pas le geste, il l'avait apprécié. Une chaleur monta de son ventre quand il se remémora ces quelques secondes avec les lèvres brûlantes de l'alpha sur sa peau. Maintenant, il regrettait de l'avoir repoussé. Jusqu'où serait-il allé ? Puis finalement, se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Le français s'endormit sur des images de lui, blotti dans les bras chauds du lycan.

OoOoO

Le loup sauta prestement de l'avancée de toit de la maison de Stiles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il en rougissait même à postériori. Il revoyait mentalement le tatouage dans le dos de Stiles. Une simple coïncidence qui le perturbait beaucoup. En rentrant chez lui, il mit du temps à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Alors? On suit toujours?^^<p> 


	11. Chap 11 Mercredi déroutant

_Ce chapitre est publié en même temps sur mon blog avec des fanart attendrissants ;) (Fantasystories wordpress).  
>Vos commentaires sont mon moteur ! Merci! 3<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi déroutant<strong>_**  
><strong>_

Le mercredi passa rapidement. Les loups de la meute se relayèrent pour absorber la douleur et le mal de Stiles. Cela avait eu pour conséquence de renforcer leurs liens d'amitié. Stiles faisait maintenant vraiment parti de leur clan. Plus de secret à avoir. Plus d'activités à cacher. Scott était ravi de pouvoir enfin échanger avec son ami sans avoir à omettre une partie de sa vie, la plus importante. De son côté, Stiles lui expliquait ce qu'il avait vécu en France avec les lycans de sa région. D'après ce qu'en disait le français, Scott avait l'impression que cela devait être une meute, à l'image de celle de Derek avant le drame, une famille de loups pacifiques et unis. Ce que le jeune McCall appréciait par-dessus tout, était la compréhension, qu'avait son nouvel ami, de sa nature de loup. De ce que cela impliquait en bien, comme en mal. De plus, Stiles était quelqu'un constamment de bonne humeur, prompt à faire rire les autres mais aussi écouter. On se sentait bien à ses côtés, comme apaisé. Tous avaient envie de le suivre. Bien qu'ils aient pourtant le même âge, une certaine maturité transparaissait du jeune homme.

L'après-midi, il leur fallut trouver une excuse plausible pour dispenser Stiles de l'ultime entrainement que le coach voulait leur imposer. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Finstock acceptant de lâcher le français à la seule condition qu'il marque au moins cinq buts dimanche, sous peine d'être collé le samedi suivant. En fin d'après-midi Stiles rentra chez lui, soulagé que sa journée se finisse. Malgré les soins de ses amis, la douleur était revenue. Cette cicatrisation accélérée était douloureuse. Leurs pouvoirs étaient bien moindres que celui de l'alpha. De plus au lycée, ils ne pouvaient dignement pas ôter leurs tee-shirts pour se coller peau à peau comme il l'avait fait la veille avec Derek.

Derek… Stiles avait hâte que vienne l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Il avait beau essayer de se mentir à lui-même, ce n'était pas seulement pour le soulagement que lui apportait le bel alpha qu'il se languissait. L'attirance physique qu'il avait ressentie dès le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré se muait peu à peu en un sentiment bien plus fort. Cependant, il se refusait d'y penser plus. Mis à part cet… égarement la veille, tout dans l'attitude du lycan montrait qu'il était un pur produit hétérosexuel. Même le regard de Danny le lui prouvait. Le gardien de but ne reluquait pas Isaac ou bien lui-même, de la même manière qu'il regardait Scott, Jackson ou Derek. Le jeune français soupira. Franchement, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber amoureux, et encore moins d'un loup alpha. Sans s'en apercevoir son esprit bascula sur le passé. Cette situation lui rappelait son premier amour, Bryan, un loup également. Ils s'étaient juré fidélité, entraide et amour. Le jeune Stilinski avait aimé ses doux yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et sa belle carrure. Il revoyait avec émotion les fossettes au creux de ses joues quand il riait, repensant à leurs courses folles dans le bois, les roulades dans les feuilles, leurs tendres baisers. Cependant, toute la force du lycan n'avait rien pu faire ce soir-là. Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Stiles revoyait la scène comme si s'était hier. Bryan qui hurlait suspendu par les poignets. Son père qui s'interposait pour le protéger ainsi que Stiles et qui s'effondrait mortellement blessé. Bryan coupé en deux qui hurlait encore plus atrocement, le temps de mourir. Stiles se souvint du sang qui avait giclé sur lui. Il entendait encore les rires déments des chasseurs. Se souvenait du sentiment d'anéantissement qui l'avait envahi. En l'espace de deux minutes il avait perdu son amant et son père, se retrouvant seul.

– Stiles ! Ça va ?

L'interpelé leva la tête, désorienté. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait glissé sur le sol de sa chambre et regardait Derek à travers un rideau de larmes. Il se souvint enfin de la raison de la présence de l'alpha dans sa chambre. Il voulut dire un mot, mais sa gorge était trop serrée par l'émotion pour pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit. Puis, que dire de l'horreur qui venait le visiter régulièrement… Derek qui s'était accroupi devant lui, accueilli dans ses bras le jeune homme qui vint se blottir en sanglotant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le loup lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Mais la peine de Stiles ne semblait pas diminuer d'intensité. Alors, tout en enlevant son propre tee-shirt et celui de Stiles pour absorber son mal, comme la veille par un contact élargi, du bout des lèvres, l'alpha embrassa les yeux du français, buvant ses larmes, le consolant.

– Derek, je… murmura l'adolescent d'une voix incertaine.  
>– Chut, répondit doucement le loup.<p>

Il entendait les battements anarchiques du cœur de Stiles. Il sentait sa peine et son désespoir. Doucement, il l'entoura de ses bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe, glissèrent le long de sa joue. Quand Derek sentit les mains de Stiles s'accrocher à sa nuque, il n'y tint plus et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, léchant le sel déposé par les pleurs, cherchant sa langue. Avec un réel plaisir, il accueillit la réponse à son baiser qui s'approfondit. Une douce chaleur naissait dans le ventre du loup. Avec une infinie douceur, il souleva Stiles. S'allongeant sur le dos, il le prit contre lui sur le lit. Torse contre torse, il absorbait son mal, alors que ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté celles du français. Derek caressait le dos de Stiles, ses cheveux, ses bras, serrant ses hanches fines. Il savourait le poids du jeune homme contre son corps. Ce dernier avait cessé de pleurer et s'accrochait furieusement au loup. Épuisé, Stiles laissa enfin sa tête retomber dans le cou du lycan. D'un geste ample, ce dernier tira la couette sur leur deux corps enlacés. Si le français s'endormit presque immédiatement, Derek mit plus de temps à sombrer dans le sommeil, encore étonné de ce corps de garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras et des sensations qui avaient éclos dans son corps et son cœur. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Derek ne savait pas quel désarroi avait provoqué ces larmes. Il souhaitait juste faire oublier sa tristesse à Stiles et...

OoOoO

Ce fut le chant d'un merle qui réveilla Stiles. Tout d'abord, il ne saisit pas bien où il se trouvait, ni l'origine de la chaleur qui l'irradiait. Puis les souvenirs affluèrent. Il n'était pas affalé sur son matelas, mais sur Derek. Il avait le nez dans le cou de l'alpha, l'oreille du loup à deux centimètres de ses yeux. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite, le temps d'un instant. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il s'était vu échanger de longs baisers passionnés avec lui. Et il était là, il sentait sa peau brulante sous ses doigts, son torse. Leurs jambes étaient plus ou moins emmêlées. Les bras du lycan reposaient dans son dos, chauds et protecteurs. Stiles se dit qu'il devait savourer l'instant présent. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la réaction de l'alpha la veille au soir. Le protégeait-il comme un membre de sa meute ? Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, s'étaient juste… embrassés. Il avait aimé sentir ses mains parcourir sa peau. Est-ce que… Se pourrait-il que ses sentiments soient partagés ?

– Ça va ? demanda une voix grave.

Derek s'était réveillé. Stiles se raidit un peu, puis se détendit en sentant l'étreinte de l'alpha se resserrer imperceptiblement.

– Je… merci pour hier…  
>– Qui t'as mis dans un tel état ? questionna Derek d'une voix plus douce.<br>– D'anciens souvenirs…  
>– Je vais te les faire oublier, murmura le loup en embrassant le front du jeune homme.<p>

Stiles se redressa sur un coude, il ne sentait presque plus de douleur. La nuit, collé au loup avait été bénéfique. Il scruta le visage de celui dont il se savait amoureux. Cherchant une trace de doute, de malaise. Il était tout de même persuadé de l'orientation sexuelle de Derek. Il regardait ses yeux clairs d'une couleur indéfinissable, ne sachant s'il fallait parler de bleu, de vert ou de gris. A moins que cela soit les trois à la fois ? Cette barbe de trois jours qui lui creusait les joues, le rendait encore plus sexy. L'observé ne bougeait pas. Scrutant aussi celui qui le regardait. Il n'esquiva pas quand Stiles se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut d'abord timide, puis devint rapidement passionné et charnel. Stiles s'écarta légèrement, regardant ce loup qu'il trouvait si beau.

– Tu… tu n'aimes pourtant pas les garçons, non ? demanda le plus jeune.  
>– Non, en effet… Il faut croire que tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, chuchota l'alpha d'une voix rauque, gêné de son aveu.<br>– C'est cool d'être l'exception alors ! répondit doucement Stiles en souriant.

Derek bascula Stiles sur le dos et comme il le vit faire une grimace, il posa une main sur les côtes du jeune homme pour absorber la douleur.

– A ce rythme, je vais vraiment pouvoir jouer dimanche !  
>– Oui, je viendrai t'encourager.<br>– Je vais avoir la pression si je sais que tu regardes !  
>– Je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur. Je t'ai déjà regardé jouer. Tu assures, Stiles.<br>– Il faut croire que l'entrainement de mes oncles sert à quelque chose.  
>– Oui. Je… Une fois, j'ai assisté à un des entrainements qu'ils te font subir dans la forêt, dit Derek. Je ne vous connaissais pas. Par réflexe, je m'étais caché, poursuivit-il précipitamment.<br>– Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends tout à fait ta méfiance, le rassura Stiles.  
>– Ils étaient à deux contre toi ! Et ne ménageaient pas leurs attaques. Tu as même reçu un méchant coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Marc !<br>– Ah c'est la fois où l'on t'a croisé au manoir et quand Pierre a tapé l'incruste dans les ruines.  
>– Oui, c'est ce jour-là, répondit le loup en souriant doucement à l'évocation de l'émerveillement de l'architecte.<br>– J'ai eu un bleu à la forme de son pied pendant une semaine !  
>– Ils sont rudes avec toi !<br>– Moins que les mecs que je croise en compétitions sur les tatamis !  
>– Tu es résistant pour un simple humain.<br>– Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le simple humain, répliqua Stiles en riant.

Derek sourit, caressa la joue de l'adolescent, encore étonné de faire un tel geste. Mais il sentait comme un besoin impérieux de… de quoi d'abord ? Le lycan ferma les yeux et laissa l'image de ce qu'il désirait se matérialiser dans son esprit. Il rougit un peu. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de l'adolescent. Sa raison lui disait que c'était irrationnel, qu'il était plus jeune, mineur et… de sexe masculin. Son cœur lui rappelait la peau douce du jeune homme, ses grains de beauté sur la joue et le cou. La douceur de son baiser, la cambrure de ses reins, sa chaleur si douce. Il avait envie de lui !

Bouleversé par ce constat, Derek se redressa et se leva. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille avant que Marc et Pierre ne se réveillent. Alors qu'il allait passer par la fenêtre, il revint près du lit, se pencha et embrassa le front de Stiles.

– Je reviens ce soir.  
>– D'accord, à ce soir.<p>

Derek partit enfin. Stiles se recoucha, se collant là où était le loup auparavant, savourant la chaleur résiduelle du lycan qui restait accrochée aux draps. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri ainsi. Il était heureux que son sentiment pour le beau loup soit réciproque, du moins en parti, enfin il l'espérait. Le français tut l'angoisse qui montait.

– Non, cela ne recommencera pas comme en France, comme avec Bryan… se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Quand il descendit déjeuner, son oncle Pierre le regarda longuement, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>Votre avis sur ces deux là ?<p> 


	12. Chap 12 Jeudi troublant

_En espérant vous retrouver encore en vie à la fin du chapitre ;p  
>Ce chapitre est publié en même temps sur mon blog avec des fanarts (Fantasystories wordpress).<br>Vos commentaires sont encore et toujours mon moteur ! Merci! 3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeudi troublant<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, le reste étant censé être dit en anglais._

Le jeudi passa bien trop lentement au gout de Stiles. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver Derek dans la soirée. Il tentait aussi d'oublier le regard désapprobateur de Pierre et celui de Marc qui avait suivi après. Tout était en non-dits. L'adolescent avait parfaitement conscience que ses oncles n'étaient pas dupes quant aux allées et venues de Derek dans sa chambre. Ni de l'orientation que semblait prendre leur relation. Si leur avis critique sur la question était évident, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipa mot. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher Stiles de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Leur rôle de tuteurs s'arrêtait à cette limite. Traditions familiales obligent, ils ne pouvaient rien imposer à Stiles. Ils émettaient donc, de manière muette, leur avis négatif sur cette relation. Cependant Stiles voulait y croire. Croire que c'était possible à nouveau d'aimer quelqu'un, un loup. Il sentait bien que Derek était perturbé par ce qui se passait entre eux. Cependant, il avait eu l'honnêteté de pas rejeter ou nier en bloc son attirance pour le français.

Lorsque Derek arriva le soir, il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux. L'un et l'autre ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'accueillir, se retrouver. Stiles fit un sourire timide, puis rompit le malaise en ôtant son tee-shirt.

– Encore trois séances avant le match ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, détournant la gêne de l'instant par un sujet concret.  
>– Tu as récupéré ta mobilité remarqua Derek en désignant le vêtement que Stiles venait de retirer seul sans trop de mal.<br>– Oui regarde, j'ai grandement gagné en amplitude de mouvement dit le français en faisant des moulinets.

Derek s'approcha et se retrouva embarrassé. S'ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre la nuit dernière, se recoller peau contre peau n'était pas naturel pour le lycan. Stiles devina son malaise et s'installa sur son lit, dos contre le mur. Le loup le suivit, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Stiles finit par s'assoir devant l'alpha, collant son dos contre son torse musclé. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour du corps de l'adolescent et commença à absorber sa douleur. Stiles se laissa aller, la tête contre l'épaule puissante du loup. Il se sentait bien ainsi, enfin serein. Il sentait le souffle de Derek sur sa joue. Le bonheur simple d'être ensemble, d'être deux... à nouveau.

– Stiles… Tu sais, je ne suis pas gay, murmura le loup au bout d'un moment.  
>– Oui je sais, nul n'est parfait tu sais, répliqua Stiles en levant les yeux vers lui.<p>

La remarque fit doucement rire le lycan. Il trouvait le français désarmant avec ses réponses ingénues, emplies de sous-entendus. Son accent le faisait aussi littéralement craquer. Et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas partir après la séance de soin. Il souhaitait s'attarder avec celui qui faisait naitre d'étranges sensations en lui. Quand il dit qu'il arrêtait là pour la soirée, Stiles leva le visage vers lui et attrapant sa nuque l'incita à se pencher et cueillir ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord léger, puis s'approfondit doucement. Le plus jeune finit par se retourner pour mieux profiter de celui dont il dévorait le corps des yeux et des mains. Si la réponse de Derek restait encore prude, celle de Stiles se faisait de plus en plus précise. Quand sa main s'aventura sur l'entrejambe du plus vieux, celui-ci se raidit imperceptiblement.

– J'ai envie de toi, murmura Stiles en le regardant dans les yeux avec un regard franc et sincère.  
>– Stiles je ne…<br>– Vu ce que je sens, tu en as autant envie que moi, le coupa le français en l'embrassant plus fougueusement.

Le français se fit sensuel, menant Derek à une envie qu'il ne pouvait nier.

– Laisse-moi faire dit Stiles au bout d'un moment, faisant déjà lâcher un à un les boutons du jean du lycan. La respiration de Derek s'accéléra. Le français l'emmenait dans un domaine inconnu pour lui. Toutefois il n'opposa pas de résistance, soulevant même les fesses quand Stiles tira sur son jean pour le lui ôter. Alors que celui-ci s'attaquait à son propre jean, Derek l'arrêta, posant sa main sur la sienne, il entreprit de le déboutonner lui-même. Stiles, heureux de l'initiative, se laissa faire. Ceci fait, ils s'observèrent, n'ayant comme rempart à la nudité complète que leurs boxers respectifs.

– Tu es magnifique, chuchota Stiles.

Derek sourit, muet par l'émotion, la gêne et l'étrangeté de cette situation. C'était si soudain, si imprévisible. Il attira finalement Stiles vers lui, qui se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné. Les mains de Stiles étaient partout et plus particulièrement sur le gonflement qui tendait le tissu du boxer de son vis à vis. Derek le tint par les hanches, puis par les fesses. Sa pudeur de toucher un autre homme s'envolait peu à peu. Une boule de feu commençait à naitre dans son ventre. Cela s'intensifia quand Stiles d'un lent mouvement du bassin, vint frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Il avait baissé un peu leur unique vêtement pour qu'ils soient peau contre peau. Derek rejeta la tête en arrière sous les ondes de plaisir qui naissaient dans ses reins. N'y tenant plus, il débarrassa Stiles de son boxer, le sien suivit le même chemin. Repositionnant le jeune homme à la même place, il empoigna leur deux hampes d'une main et commença un lent va et vient. Avec avidité, il regardait le visage de Stiles se parer de luxure. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux mi-clos. Le plaisir montait par vagues. Leurs respirations se firent haletantes. Derek humait Stiles, s'enivrant de son odeur, de son essence. Enfin, le français se recula légèrement, s'échappant de la main du loup. Du bout des lèvres, il descendit doucement le torse musclé de Derek. Soulignant chaque relief de sa langue, s'attardant sur les tétons de son compagnon plus par jeu sensuel qu'une réelle excitation de cette zone. Puis lentement, il continua son exploration vers ses abdominaux. Derek ne le lâchait pas du regard. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux embrumés de plaisir, il savourait les caresses de Stiles, s'aveuglait à le regarder lui donner du plaisir. Stiles n'en était que plus désirable. Derek ne put s'empêcher de gémir, quand la bouche du plus jeune attrapa sa virilité qui se redressait par saccade. Jamais fellation n'avait été aussi bonne. Stiles le taquinait avec volupté, prenant son temps, suivant de la langue les veines saillantes de ce membre fièrement dressé, ou chatouillant le frein juste sous le bourrelet à la peau si sensible. Ses lèvres se refermèrent et entourèrent l'objet de sa convoitise, partant dans un lent massage en va et vient.

– Stiles… le loup n'était que murmures.  
>– Stiles, je vais…<p>

Le plus jeune arrêta sa douce torture, se redressant il embrassa les lèvres fines du lycan. Puis, se penchant vers sa table de nuit, il en ressortit un carré d'aluminium du tiroir. Ouvrant l'emballage, il tendit le préservatif au loup subitement embarrassé. Une fois paré, celui-ci hésita. La réalité de l'acte passa un moment devant son excitation, un peu perdu dans ce qu'il devait faire.

– Il ne faut pas que je te prépare un peu ? demanda Derek un peu décontenancé.  
>– Si tu le souhaites, c'est comme tu le sens, Derek. Je ne veux rien t'imposer qui puisse te gêner, puis ce n'est pas ma première fois.<br>– Je ne veux pas te faire mal ! répliqua le loup en rougissant.  
>– Alors fais-le, reprit simplement Stiles guidant les doigts du loup vers une intimité plus sensible.<p>

Derek essaya de se faire le plus doux possible, s'attardant sur l'anneau de chair, découvrant un terrain totalement inconnu pour lui. Puis mouillant ses doigts avec le gel que lui tendit Stiles, il en introduit un dans l'univers intime du jeune homme. Les râles de celui-ci l'encouragèrent à poursuivre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire cela un jour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé autant aimer le faire. La vue de Stiles se languissant sous la sollicitation de ses doigts remit le loup en confiance. Il se laissa de nouveau embarquer par les sensations que lui procurait le français.

– Viens maintenant, s'il te plait, murmura le plus jeune.

Doucement, Stiles se plaça à l'aplomb de la virilité du loup et s'y encastra lentement. Derek retint sa respiration tout le temps de cette interminable descente qui le mena encore plus haut dans le plaisir. Une fois à la garde Stiles s'immobilisa quelques instants, le regarda intensément puis commença de lents mouvements lascifs du bassin. Très vite Derek l'accompagna. Progressivement, les gestes devinrent plus profonds, plus rapides. Leurs respirations prirent un rythme saccadé. Mille sensations naissaient au creux de leurs ventres. Puis, Derek bascula son amant sur le dos, reprenant l'initiative, changeant la position. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire mener dans les moments intimes. Son envie était telle que sa pudeur et sa réticence première s'étaient envolées. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, s'offrant totalement à ses coups de reins. La cadence s'accéléra, s'intensifia. Stiles s'accrochait au cou de l'alpha, lui murmurant des mots doux et d'autres plus crus. Le lycan s'enivrait de l'odeur qu'il dégageait, des mots qu'il entendait, du corps nu qu'il voyait. Entre deux coups de reins, l'alpha allait perdre ses lèvres dans le cou de celui qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense. Il avait le goût exquis du fruit défendu. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à sa grande période d'abstinence après avoir été dupé par Kate, ou s'il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour le français. Il décida pour l'instant de reporter ses interrogations pour plus tard et de se concentrer sur cet acte purement sexuel. Stiles l'excitait au plus haut point. L'envie de le prendre était impérieuse. Il accéléra encore le mouvement de va et vient de ses hanches, la culminance de son désir était proche. Souhaitant que son amant partage son plaisir, il empoigna sa virilité et d'un geste du poignet lui imposa le même rythme. Leur danse était cadencée au son de leurs peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre et de leurs gémissements. Le cœur de Derek s'emballa en même temps que celui du français quand il atteignit la jouissance dans un râle. Stiles suivit peu de temps après sous la sollicitation de la main du loup. Ils furent chacun secoué par les spasmes du plaisir, l'orgasme les électrisa de la tête au pied. Jamais le loup n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation, une telle plénitude. Même pas avec cette garce de Kate. Derek s'effondra à côté de Stiles, reprenant doucement son souffle, la main sur le torse de son compagnon.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un bon coup au pieu ? demanda Stiles totalement essoufflé.

Le loup ne répondit pas, mais sourit à la remarque. Ils jouèrent de leurs doigts sur la peau de l'autre laissant leurs cœurs redescendre à un rythme convenable. Ils savouraient la quiétude d'après l'amour, leur corps encore sensibles aux sollicitations. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Stiles se releva invitant Derek à le suivre dans la salle de bain attenante. L'eau chaude enleva les traces de leurs ébats et détendit leurs muscles. La douche fut un prétexte à une série de câlins sages, plutôt prodigués par le plus jeune. Maintenant que l'excitation était redescendue, Derek se sentait gauche et encore mal à l'aise avec cette relation. Il venait de faire l'amour à un autre homme. Si son loup était en accord avec cette pulsion, sa part humaine avait un peu de mal à s'identifier sur ce désir encore empli de tabous sociaux. Il apprécia que le français s'en tienne à des gestes chastes, plus fraternels qu'amoureux. C'est ce qu'il estimait chez Stiles, cette maturité, sa mesure dans sa relation avec les autres. Il lui donnait souvent l'impression d'être bien plus vieux.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, Stiles le dos calé contre le torse du loup. C'est la voix de Pierre qui les réveilla au petit matin. Derek sursauta en regardant le réveil. Il avait si bien dormi, qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé avant. Puis enfin, les mots parvinrent à son esprit, déversant une dose d'adrénaline dans ses veines qui finit de le réveiller plutôt brutalement.

– Stiles réveille toi, tu as cours ! Et demande à ton ami ce qu'il prend pour le petit déjeuner.

Si l'oncle avait parlé depuis le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte, Derek avait l'impression que c'était comme s'il avait été dans la chambre et qu'il les observait. Il regarda Stiles qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

– Tu prends quoi le matin ? demanda-t-il.

Alors que l'alpha se rhabillait, totalement penaud, Stiles vint près de lui et posa la main sur son bras. Il se voulait rassurant, tout en n'étant pas trop intrusif, comprenant que cela allait être dur pour lui d'assumer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

– Ils savent ce que je suis, dit Stiles qui fit une pause avant d'ajouter. Ils savent ce que tu n'es pas, ou n'était pas. Ils ne te jugeront jamais là-dessus.

Derek hocha la tête avant de répondre.

– Je prends du café noir et des œufs.

Stiles sourit, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita à descendre avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine comme deux amis, dont l'un aurait été invité à passer la nuit. Chacun se souhaita le bonjour comme si cela était prévu qu'ils soient deux à descendre. Aucune remarque, ou regard ne fusa. Marc s'affairait à faire chauffer des toasts. Pierre dressait la table avec des bols et une assiette.

– Tu les veux comment tes œufs ? demanda Marc.  
>– Brouillés s'il vous plait, répondit Derek.<br>– Elle est où la confiture de mûre ? questionna Stiles.  
>– Y en a plus, j'ai fini le dernier pot dit Pierre.<p>

Stiles couina à l'injustice. Et l'ambiance amicale que Derek avait vu la fois où il était venu manger, prit place. Pierre cherchait gentiment Stiles, les jurons fusaient en français. Le loup s'aperçut que par courtoisie envers lui, ils s'astreignaient tous à parler en anglais, reprenant leurs phrases qu'ils commençaient naturellement dans leur langue d'origine. Il apprécia cette délicatesse, d'être intégré dans cette famille qui l'accueillait alors qu'il était entré comme un voleur par une fenêtre. Il fut même remercié quand Stiles expliqua ce pourquoi le loup venait chaque soir, taisant le reste. Il rassura ses oncles sur les intentions de Jackson, expliquant que le malentendu entre eux était clos. Puis ce fut l'heure pour Stiles de partir au lycée. Derek le suivit vers la porte quand Pierre l'interpella doucement.

– Si un architecte s'embête à mettre des portes dans une maison, c'est pour qu'on les utilise. Je changerai bien la fenêtre de Stiles par une porte. Mais tu conviendras comme moi, que cela serait disgracieux ?  
>– Oui, je le crois aussi, monsieur… répondit Derek, embarrassé.<br>– Pierre, je m'appelle Pierre…  
>– Oui, Pierre. A l'avenir, j'emprunterai les portes.<br>– A la bonne heure ! Bonne journée à vous deux.  
>– <em>Salut !<em> fit Stiles avant de sortir.

Les deux amants se regardèrent un moment sous le porche. La remarque de l'oncle montrait bien qu'il ne refusait pas l'accès de la maison au loup, tout en lui demandant d'avoir la courtoisie d'annoncer sa présence en sonnant à la porte d'entrée. Ils ne s'autorisèrent aucun geste tendre pour se dire au revoir. Mais l'intention se lisait dans le regard de chacun.

– A ton rythme, murmura Stiles en se retournant pour rejoindre sa Jeep.

En rejoignant sa Camaro, le loup se sentit serein et apaisé. Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir s'imposer, ni le forcer à afficher quoique ce soit. Il se dit que cela devait venir de son éducation. Ses deux oncles avaient évité avec tact tout sujet embarrassant. Il ne leur faisait pas l'offense de ne pas avoir compris ce qui se passait entre Stiles et lui, même si Stiles n'avait rien laissé transparaitre au déjeuner. Ces deux hommes étaient droits et respectueux. Derek appréciait également les entrevues qu'il avait régulièrement avec Pierre au manoir. L'enthousiasme du français l'aidait à franchir un cap. Tirer un trait sur le passé et aller de l'avant, reconstruire, se reconstruire. Était-ce la fin d'une longue solitude ?

* * *

><p>Alors heureuses ? ^^<p> 


	13. Chap 13 Dimanche titanesque

_Merci pour vos reviews! Sérieux, cela fait très plaisir :)  
>Aller, on poursuit...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche titanesque<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, le reste étant censé être dit en anglais._

Quand Stiles arriva au lycée, il affichait une mine satisfaite. La nuit passée avec Derek avait été une explosion de sensations et de sentiments. Enfin de son point de vue. Malgré ses réticences premières, le loup s'était lâché, avait accepté son envie charnelle et avait passé outre ses préjugés primaires. Quand ils s'étaient quittés devant la maison du français, il lui avait semblé que Derek ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé et restait ouvert pour un futur. En sortant de sa Jeep, il aperçut Scott qui arrivait en moto. Il alla à sa rencontre.

– Hello Stiles, ça va ?  
>– Super bien et toi ?<br>– Nickel. Ta côte, toujours mal ?  
>– Non, de mieux en mieux. Dimanche je vais cartonner, tu vas voir !<br>– Super. Derek est passé ?  
>– Oui, répondit Stiles avec un visage radieux.<p>

La sonnerie indiquant le début des cours les interrompit. Ils se précipitèrent pour ne pas être en retard. La journée au lycée fila rapidement. La meute était ravie d'apprendre que Stiles serait d'attaque pour le match de dimanche et ceci avec la pleine capacité de ses moyens. L'assurance de remporter la rencontre avec l'équipe des Buffalos redevenait une certitude. Leur ligne de jeu était imparable ou difficilement esquivable. Ceci grâce aux talents de chacun et en particulier aux capacités des lycans de l'équipe.

La troupe d'amis se retrouva au hangar après les cours. En guise d'entrainement, Derek les laissa revoir leur tactique de jeu. Ce fut l'occasion pour Stiles de bouger de nouveau depuis l'incident avec Jackson. Il commença doucement, reprenant ses marques. Puis prit de plus en plus d'assurance quand il constata que sa côte ne le faisait plus souffrir. La gêne résiduelle ne l'empêchait pas de feinter Danny qui était aux cages. Ce dernier était content d'avoir un marqueur redoutable en face de lui, lui permettant de vraiment s'entraîner. Stiles était incontestablement le meilleur buteur de l'équipe de Beacon Hills depuis longtemps. Les filles encourageaient les garçons, l'ambiance était à l'euphorie dans ce hangar où généralement ils se prenaient les coups de Derek. Ce dernier suivait ce mini match improvisé avec une attention nouvelle. De manière discrète, il observait ce corps, qu'il avait serré la nuit dernière, se démener à marquer des buts. Il regardait le français d'un nouvel œil, celui d'un amant. Il était aussi heureux que la bonne humeur soit revenue au sein de la meute. La blessure de Stiles avait créé un froid avec Jackson, puis la cohésion du groupe avait finalement repris le dessus. Il devait admettre que le français était visiblement une composante importante dans ce résultat, voir même l'élément fédérateur. Certes Jackson avait toujours ses traits d'humeur et de fierté mal placée, cependant il était indéniable que chacun essayait d'une manière ou d'une autre de plaire à Stiles.

Le jeune homme semblait être un leader né. Et avait tous les atouts pour l'être. Il savait être charismatique. Par son attitude, ses actions et son tempérament, on était enclin à lui faire confiance. Sa touche personnelle était qu'il le faisait sans s'attirer de gloire, ni en prenant l'ascendant sur autrui. Laissant sans ambiguïté la position de chef de meute à Derek. Stiles était comme un joyeux drille qui, par ses blagues, ses attentions, ressoudait les liens entre les autres. La fin d'après-midi se passa avec un sentiment de plénitude et de joie de vivre pour toute la meute. L'approche du match, l'espoir de gagner les galvanisait.

Quand il fut temps de rentrer, chacun se dit à demain. Ils avaient prévus de s'entraîner de nouveau. Scott raccompagna Allison. Lydia partit avec Jackson. Stiles regarda Derek et hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir. Le loup lui répondit simplement en clignant des yeux. Il lui avait promis de passer chaque soir, jusqu'au match. Après s'être autant démené, Stiles avait de nouveau mal. S'il n'avait rien laissé paraître aux autres pour ne pas casser l'ambiance, son alpha, lui, n'était pas dupe.

Marc et Stiles étaient en plein débat sur la manière de faire cuire un gigot d'agneau quand la sonnette retentit. Ce fut Pierre qui se leva du canapé, où il travaillait sur un projet, pour aller ouvrir. Les deux autres étant trop pris dans leurs chamailleries pour daigner se déranger.

– Bonsoir Derek, dit l'architecte.  
>– Bonsoir, je ne dérange pas ?<br>– Non tu tombes à pic ! Ta présence va peut-être les faire taire ! répliqua Pierre en donnant un coup de menton vers la cuisine.

Derek aperçut Stiles avec un torchon sur l'épaule, il finissait de ranger la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de viande flottait encore dans la maison.

_– Mais je te dis que cela attendrit la viande de la beurrer ! _scanda Marc.  
><em>– C'est surtout le fond de viande que tu mets dans la cocotte qui l'attendrit ta viande ! <em>répliqua le jeune.  
><em>– Oui, mais pas que. Tu fais les choses à moitié, Stiles.<br>– Et toi tu vas vers une silhouette en barrique avec tes habitudes de Normand.  
>– Je ne suis pas Normand !<br>– Pourtant tu ajoutes du beurre de partout !  
><em>– Bonsoir, dit Derek.  
>– Ha ! Derek ! s'exclama Stiles en posant son torchon sur l'épaule de Marc. Débrouille-toi, j'ai une côte à soigner moi. J'ai de nouveau mal après l'entrainement de tout à l'heure.<p>

L'adolescent entraîna le loup par la manche sous le regard exaspéré de Marc, qui attrapa rageusement une assiette pour l'essuyer. Alors qu'il montait à l'étage, Stiles expliqua au loup, l'objet de son différend avec Marc. Le loup ne comprenait pas vraiment la gravité du problème, sinon que la cuisine tenait à cœur les deux parties de cette discussion.

– En tout cas cela sentait bon quand je suis arrivé, dit Derek pour calmer l'excitation du plus jeune.  
>– Avec une plaquette de beurre, ça peut sentir bon. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'était bon ! s'insurgeât Stiles.<p>

Derek secoua les mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement. La véhémence de Stiles l'amusait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait s'exalter pour ce sujet. Quand il parlait de cuisine, le français devenait un autre homme, intransigeant, catégorique et passionné.

– La bouffe c'est sacré, bordel. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !  
>– Pourquoi ? demanda Derek.<br>– Sans vouloir te vexer, les américains ne comprennent rien à la cuisine.  
>– C'est possible, dit l'alpha avec un sourire. Tu sais du moment que c'est comestible…<br>– Voilà ! Toute une éducation à faire ! s'enflamma Stiles.  
>– Je suis disponible à ce que tu m'éduques, en matière de cuisine bien sûr, reprit le loup malicieux. On s'occupe de ta douleur ?<p>

L'adolescent hocha la tête et retira son tee-shirt pour ensuite s'installer sur son lit. Derek fit de même, puis le prit dans ses bras, se calant le dos contre la tête de lit. Ses veines devinrent noires. Stiles poussa un soupir d'aise sous l'apaisement de sa douleur. Ils restèrent ainsi, une bonne heure, quasiment sans rien dire, sinon des banalités. Au bout de ce temps Derek commença à s'agiter et à se dégager.

– Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Stiles.  
>– Non, je pense que tes oncles s'attendent à ce que je descende, murmura le loup qui tut à l'adolescent la conversation interceptée entre les deux français dans le salon.<br>– Ok. Je te vois demain hein ? A l'entrainement ?  
>– Oui, j'y serai. Reposes-toi d'ici là.<br>– J'ai hâte d'être dimanche et de mettre une raclée aux Buffalos ! s'exclama Stiles.

Derek avait déjà rejoint la porte quand Stiles se releva et se précipita vers lui.

– Attend !

Le loup leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le français se sentit soudain gêné. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre, ne voulant pas brusquer Derek par une soudaine intimité. Ce dernier sembla comprendre la demande et le prit dans ses bras. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut presque chaste, contrastant avec leurs ébats passionnés de la veille. Quand Derek descendit, il ne restait plus que Pierre dans le salon, concentré devant son écran d'ordinateur. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, l'architecte l'invitant même à se voir dans la semaine ou la semaine suivante pour débattre sur les plans du manoir.

Une fois dehors, le lycan inspira profondément. S'il ne savait pas interpréter ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune français, il devait s'avouer qu'il se sentait bien dans cette maison. L'ambiance qui y régnait était certes virile, mais aussi empli de quiétude et de sérénité. Sérénité, c'était bien le mot qui le décrivait depuis que Stiles avait débarqué à Beacon Hills.

Le samedi passa tout aussi vite. L'entrainement fut amical. Ils étaient rodés. Les Buffalos n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, car les Cyclones étaient fin prêts. Le soir, Derek repassa voir Stiles. Il trouva la maison des français bien plus calme que la veille. Pour cause, les deux oncles étaient de sortie. Ce fut Stiles qui lui ouvrit. Ils restèrent deux heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Derek se risqua à de timides caresses. Stiles ne le brusqua pas, mais avant qu'il ne parte, il se mit à califourchon sur le loup pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les bras du loup se refermèrent dans son dos. Il comprit l'envie muette du plus jeune.

– Pas ce soir, tu dois être en forme pour demain, murmura Derek.  
>– Alors demain ? J'aurai certainement mal après le match et…<br>– Oui, demain dit Derek, stoppant la discussion en fermant la bouche de Stiles avec la sienne.

OoOoO

Les gradins étaient combles. Ce fut l'occasion pour Stiles et Scott de présenter leur famille respective. Melissa McCall fut impressionnée par les deux oncles de l'ami de son fils. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule femme à leur jeter des regards appréciateurs. Pierre et Marc étaient bels hommes. Bien bâtis, habillés d'une manière soignée et décontractée à la fois. La French' touch fit son effet. Ils encadrèrent l'infirmière sur le banc de la tribune. La maman de Scott fut charmée par les attentions des deux hommes qu'elle trouvait diablement sexy avec leur accent français. Stiles leur fit une grimace de loin, leur signifiant de ne pas en faire de trop. Marc lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Il trouvait cette belle latino à son goût.

Les deux équipes se firent enfin face sur le terrain. Melissa était inquiète quand elle aperçut les armoires à glace qui servaient la défense adverse. Le nom de Buffalo leur allait bien. Du côté des Cyclones c'étaient Jackson, Scott et Isaac qui se trouvaient en première ligne. Juste derrière, il y avait Stiles en pivot. Suivait la défense et Danny aux cages. L'arbitre siffla l'engagement, le match débuta. Les Cyclones mirent en œuvre leur tactique sous les hurlements du coach. Celui-ci avait bien entendu rappelé l'engagement de Stilinski à marquer un minimum de cinq buts. Le premier de ce décompte fut marqué à la septième minute sous les vivats du public. La tension entre les deux équipes s'intensifia avec cette mise de score précoce. À la fin du premier quart temps, le score était à 6 - 2 en faveur des Cyclones. Stiles avait marqué cinq buts, le sixième était de Jackson. Le coach exultait sur la ligne de touche. Les Buffalos enrageaient devant cette domination.

Le deuxième quart temps démarra avec un jeu qui se fit plus brutal. Mais la cohésion des Cyclones ne faiblit pas. Scott, Isaac et Jackson protégeaient Stiles. Le français brillait également par sa souplesse et sa rapidité, leur association conjuguée faisant monter le score. La fin du deuxième quart temps afficha un score de 12 - 5. Les supporteurs des Cyclones étaient en délire. Pierre, Melissa et Marc se tenaient par le cou hurlant leurs encouragements. C'est en revenant sur le banc de touche pour se désaltérer que Stiles aperçut Derek. Il se trouvait en haut des gradins. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Stiles lui fit un grand sourire. Le loup répondit en levant le pouce. Soudain, le jeune français se sentit bousculé sans ménagement. Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse venait l'invectiver. Il y eut un moment de confusion. Tout rentra à peu près dans l'ordre, grâce à l'intervention de l'arbitre, des coachs des deux équipes et de certains parents. De toute évidence, les Buffalos n'avaient pas l'habitude de se prendre une telle raclée. Surtout par une équipe si mal classée que l'était celle des Cyclones. Les deux derniers quarts temps furent égaux aux précédents côté score, mais avec de plus en plus d'actes de violence de la part de l'équipe adverse qui termina la rencontre avec un joueur expulsé et sur le score lamentable de 22 - 8. Les cyclones étaient les grands gagnants de ce match qu'ils avaient dominé du début jusqu'à la fin. Ils avaient encaissé peu de but grâce à l'efficacité de Danny. Les joueurs de première ligne avaient réussi à faire un barrage protégeant Stiles qui pouvait se glisser prestement dans les trous de la défense adverse. Son habileté au tir était sans précédent. Il marquait avec une précision redoutable tout en restant relativement loin des cages de but. Leur technique était au point.

À la fin du match, le coach lui-même porta Stiles sur ses épaules pour une ovation digne de ce nom. Le français avait marqué quinze des vingt-deux buts de son équipe. Dans la bousculade, il fit une grimace. Sa côte le faisait de nouveau souffrir. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout donné et sollicité son corps au maximum. Le coach le déposa devant ses oncles. Scott qui l'avait suivi lui donna une accolade amicale.

– On les a pulvérisé, mec !  
>– Yep ! On est imbattables !<p>

Tout le monde se pressait pour les féliciter. Le coach répétait à qui voulait bien l'écouter que cela était le résultat d'une tactique mûrement réfléchie. Ce qui dans les faits était vrai. Cependant, il ne pouvait savoir que sa technique était aussi appuyée par la force et les réflexes des lycans de l'équipe, faisant toute la différence. Le jeu d'équipe avait été primordial et les avait amenés au succès. Juste avant d'être entraîné vers les vestiaires, Stiles capta le regard de Derek. Celui-ci inquiet désigna ses côtes.

– Ça va aller, répondit doucement le français, sachant que le loup l'entendrait malgré la foule.

Stiles fut de retour chez lui seulement deux heures plus tard. Il y avait eu une mini fête improvisée dans les vestiaires. Le coach en avait pleuré de joie et d'émotion. Les membres de la meute s'étaient félicités mutuellement. Leur travail d'équipe avait porté ses fruits. Leur cohésion avait permis à Stiles de marquer tranquillement sans être inquiété par les bulldozers de la défense adverse.

Stiles fut étonné et ravi de voir arriver Derek pour le repas du soir. Marc avait invité le loup à fêter l'évènement. Pour une fois, Stiles n'eut qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions ?<p> 


	14. Chapr 14 Semaine de sursis

_Je sens que vous allez couiner dans les reviews ;)  
>Aller, on poursuit...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Semaine de sursis :<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, le reste étant censé être dit en anglais._

Le repas fut animé et joyeux. Les quatre hommes parlèrent du match que Stiles avait disputé dans l'après-midi et surtout du score sans appel qui avait sonné la victoire des Cyclones de Beacon Hills. Stiles raconta comment s'était passée la fête improvisée dans les vestiaires. Le coach qui avait pleuré comme une fille, tellement il était en joie. Joie d'avoir enfin une équipe valable, doublée d'une technique imparable. Le match retour aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard à Mystic Falls, la ville des Buffalos. Pierre et Marc assurèrent à leur neveu qu'ils feraient également le déplacement pour venir supporter l'équipe et saluer l'écrasante victoire des Cyclones qui ne faisait aucun doute à leurs yeux.

– J'espère pouvoir revoir Melissa, dit Marc l'air rêveur.  
>– Marc ! râla Stiles. C'est la mère de mon pote.<br>– Et alors, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être ravissante, répliqua l'intéressé en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek.  
>– Peut-être mais c'est la maman de Scott !<br>– Qui est libre…  
>– Marc ! couina Stiles.<br>– Avec de si belles boucles brunes…  
>– Pierre ! Fait le taire ! supplia Stiles.<br>– Et de ses courbes ! poursuivit l'aîné des oncles.  
>– Tu n'es qu'un sale lubrique !<br>– Lubrique ? Moi ? répliqua Marc avec un regard acéré vers Stiles, puis Derek.

Le sous-entendu à peine voilé fit rougir l'adolescent qui, prétextant avoir mal aux côtes, ce qui était en fait vrai, s'éclipsa de table avec Derek. Les deux amis montèrent à l'étage sans demander leurs restes. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Stiles s'écroula sur son lit avec une grimace. Il était tout de même bien fatigué.

– Ça va ? demanda Derek qui sentait bien que le plus jeune ne simulait pas.  
>– J'ai tout le côté qui me lance. Et je suis lessivé !<br>– Je vais te soulager, dit le loup en ôtant sa chemise. Ensuite tu te coucheras tôt, car tu as cours demain.  
>– Hé ! Hier tu m'as dit que ce soir tu restais pour…<br>– Oui, mais tu as mal et tu es fatigué Stiles. Cela ne serait pas raisonnable, répliqua doucement Derek en s'approchant.  
>– Mouais, tu te défiles, réfuta le français boudeur.<br>– Je ne me défile pas, c'est pour ton bien, soupira Derek.

Stiles ne répondit pas, marquant ainsi sa déception. S'il ne voulait pas forcer Derek dans cette relation que l'Aîné semblait encore trouver contre nature, il avait tellement pensé à cette soirée, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. En soupirant, il laissa Derek lui enlever son tee-shirt, puis le prendre dans ses bras. L'adolescent finit par se caler confortablement contre son loup préféré, savourant l'instant et aussi la douleur qui allait en diminuant. Au bout d'une heure sans parler, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Il avait du mal à lutter contre le sommeil. Derek tira la couette et installa Stiles avant de le recouvrir.

– Reste, murmura faiblement le français.  
>– D'accord… soupira le loup.<p>

Le lycan fut troublé par son incapacité à rejeter sa supplique. Il le trouvait si vulnérable dans son lit, qu'il se sentait animé d'un besoin de le protéger. Certes, Stiles était trop fatigué pour qu'ils fassent quelques folies ce soir, mais l'adolescent réclamait sa présence de manière si déconcertante, que Derek ne pouvait lutter. De plus, rien ne l'empêchait de rester avec lui, car lorsqu'ils étaient montés, Pierre leur avait souhaité de passer une bonne nuit. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Derek ne redescende pas et reste. Il fit donc le tour du lit, se déshabilla et se coucha au côté de Stiles qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Le loup le serra doucement dans ses bras, toujours étonné que son propre corps agisse presque instinctivement quand il était près du français. Sa main lui caressait la joue doucement. Stiles ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Tout en réfléchissant sur la situation, Derek le suivit peu de temps après, non qu'il était fatigué mais simplement parce qu'il se sentait apaisé et en confiance. La vie du français lui importait beaucoup. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup pour Stiles. Pour ses oncles également. Il souhaitait qu'ils fassent partie de sa vie.

Si le loup n'était pas encore prêt à assumer cette relation en plein jour et surtout face à sa meute, c'est que l'image dépréciative du gay était encore trop présente à son esprit pour qu'il convienne facilement que ses préférences personnelles étaient moins exclusives qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant Derek commençait à se questionner sur un futur, leur futur. « À ton rythme » lui avait dit Stiles un jour. La maturité dont faisait parfois preuve l'adolescent le déconcertait. Il aimait cette facette de Stiles qui était aux antipodes de la personne qu'il montrait habituellement quand il était avec Scott ou le reste de la meute, où il apparaissait alors comme un adolescent sympathique et ordinaire.

Cependant lors des moments de crises, le loup l'avait senti différent, plus mature. Comme lors de l'épisode dans la piscine où Stiles n'avait absolument pas paniqué, gardant sa maîtrise pour les maintenir à la surface. Ou encore lors de la réunion qui devait décider du sort de Jackson. Son charisme avait lourdement fait pencher la balance sans que personne ne se sente mis à mal. Il avait un quelque chose qui faisait qu'on l'écoutait et qu'on avait confiance en son jugement. Même Jackson avait mis de côté sa fierté sur le terrain de lacrosse, laissant Stiles marquer la majorité des buts pour le bien commun.

Ils sortirent du sommeil peu avant que le réveil de Stiles ne sonne. Le plus jeune s'étira comme un chat, puis regarda son loup avec tant de bonheur dans les yeux que le cœur de Derek marqua un raté. Il était ému que quelqu'un le regarde ainsi, avec tant d'attachement.

– _Bonjour, vous, _dit Stiles en français.  
>– Salut toi, répliqua le brun en souriant.<p>

Stiles embrassa le cou du lycan, avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un sage baiser. Le loup répondit à son étreinte puis le réveil sonna, rappelant l'heure et surtout le jour de la semaine. Le lundi était le jour de classe maudit avec Harris en première heure. De quoi briser tous les instants magiques du monde. Stiles était certain que le professeur de chimie ne ferait pas cas des résultats de l'équipe de lacrosse, résultats qui rejaillissaient pourtant sur la réputation du lycée. Les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent, passant à tour de rôle sous la douche. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, les œufs brouillés de Derek l'attendaient déjà dans une assiette et un pot de confiture à la mûre trônait sur la table. Les habitants de la maison étaient restés sur un petit déjeuner typiquement français. Le lycan, nota qu'ils ne lui avaient pas imposé leurs habitudes et se pliaient à ses goûts. Respect de l'autre, c'était le caractère principal qui se dégageait de cette famille.

– On se voit la semaine prochaine Derek ? demanda Pierre.  
>– Oui si tu veux. Comme ça t'arrange, répondit l'interpellé.<br>– Il me manque une réponse de la mairie sur les normes liées au terrain. Après cela, le dossier sera pratiquement fini.  
>– Oh ! Déjà ! Tu me feras une facture, je veux te payer pour le travail effectué.<br>– Uniquement si tu te décides à reconstruire. C'est ce qui était prévu. Je ne reviens pas dessus Derek.  
>– Merci de ton aide Pierre. Travailler sur le manoir m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Surtout vis-à-vis de certains fantômes du passé, avoua Derek.<br>– Un travail concret est souvent le meilleur des remèdes, ponctua Marc, qui écoutait leur conversation.  
>– Bon, je décolle pour ne pas être en retard aux cours du psychopathe, finit par dire Stiles.<br>– Stiles ! gronda Pierre.  
>– Non mais tu verrais ce qu'il fait subir à Scott !<br>– Stiles !  
>– Ok, ok, je garde mes pensées pour moi. A ce soir.<br>– Au revoir et bonne journée, dit Derek.  
>– A ce soir Derek, répondit Pierre.<p>

Si le loup avait été évasif sur l'éventualité de sa prochaine visite, la précision de Pierre le fit rougir. C'était à se demander si l'oncle de Stiles n'était pas dans la confidence. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait devoir honorer la promesse donné au plus jeune et il doutait que Stiles patiente une nouvelle fois. En rejoignant sa voiture, il pensait que Stiles croyait qu'il s'était défilé la nuit dernière. En réalité, avoir été ferme et ne pas céder au français lui avait vraiment coûté. Il en avait eu autant envie que lui bien que ce désir le bouscule dans ses certitudes les plus profondes. Stiles était vraiment mort de fatigue, cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable.

Harris, égal à lui-même, fit savoir qu'il ne tolérerait aucune inattention de la part des élèves. Et ce malgré le dimanche intense de certains d'entre eux. Ce qui était incontestable aux yeux des élèves, c'est qu'en son temps Harris n'avait pas dû briller sur les terrains de lacrosse. Triompher en sport n'avait pour lui aucune valeur. Scott en prit donc pour son grade comme tous les lundis matins.

Le match de la veille était le sujet de discussion principal du lycée ce jour-là. Les membres de l'équipe étaient considérés comme les héros du jour. Stiles, avec modestie, rappelait à chaque fois qu'il n'aurait jamais pu marquer autant de buts sans les joueurs de la première ligne. Les commentaires acerbes d'Harris furent vite oubliés car les autres professeurs avaient une autre vision des performances de l'équipe. Le match de la veille entrait dans les annales du lycée, leurs professeurs soulignèrent leur travail d'équipe et la cohésion du groupe. Ils avaient réussi car chacun avait mis son individualité en veilleuse pour le bien de l'équipe. Les honneurs allaient à toute l'équipe et pas uniquement à celui qui avait marqué le plus de but. Stiles était entièrement en phase avec ce discourt et le faisait savoir. Soutenant à nouveau que sans Scott, Jackson et Isaac, il n'aurait rien pu faire et se serait fait écraser par les bulldozers de la défense adverse.

La journée passa à l'allure d'une étoile filante. La bande d'ami s'attarda un moment à la fin des cours pour discuter un peu et parler du match retour. Danny pensait qu'il fallait se méfier et ne pas être trop confiants. Les Buffalos pouvaient très bien trouver une parade maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leur technique. Jackson argua qu'il ne voyait aucune faille dans leur jeu. Scott plaisanta en disant qu'il fallait ranger Stiles dans une boite molletonnée pour qu'il ne se blesse pas d'ici quinze jours. Sans Stiles, tout tombait à l'eau.

– Je te casse la tête, si tu te fais mal Stilinski ! aboya Jackson.  
>– C'est parfaitement idiot ce que tu dis là, critiqua Lydia.<p>

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et chacun prit le chemin de son foyer. Avant de démarrer sa Jeep, Stiles envoya un message à Derek lui demandant s'il comptait passer le voir. Il ne pouvait invoquer une raison médicale car il n'avait plus mal, ressentant seulement une petite gêne qui passerait facilement d'ici le prochain match. La visite du loup ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière ce faux-semblant. L'alpha devait affronter la réalité de son attirance et Stiles n'était pas confiant qu'il puisse le faire. Son téléphone vibra pile quand il arriva devant chez lui et qu'il sortait de sa Jeep. Derek venait de lui répondre, disant qu'il passerait après le repas. Ce fut donc un adolescent joyeux qui entra chez lui.

– _Salut, je suis rentré ! _cria-t-il à Marc qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.  
><em>– Salut, Bien passé ta journée ?<em> questionna celui-ci.  
><em>– Oui, nous étions les héros du jour grâce au match.<br>– Cela ne m'étonne pas. L'équipe a été grandiose.  
><em>– Ah, Derek reste pour dormir…  
>– Tu es certain que cela va aller, Stiles ? Tu sais bien que ton choix de petit copain n'est pas vraiment judicieux là, dit Marc d'une voix douce.<br>– Je le sais bien, Marc. Mais comme le disait Blaise Pascal, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.  
>– Je le conçois bien Stiles. Cependant les diaphores de Blaise Pascal ne te seront d'aucune utilité, si cela devait déraper.<br>– Ça ne dérapera pas ! plaida Stiles.  
>– Je voulais seulement être certain que tu étais conscient du chemin dans lequel tu t'engages, reprit Marc.<br>– J'en suis conscient. J'assumerai mon choix, quoi qu'il se passe.  
>– Très bien. Pierre et moi sommes derrière toi quoiqu'il arrive aussi. Ton copain est donc le bienvenu dans cette maison.<br>– Merci. Je monte faire mes devoirs, on mange à quelle heure ?  
>– Dans une heure et demie environ. Pierre est à la mairie pour le dossier de Derek.<br>– Ok.

Stiles fila à l'étage, alluma son PC et vida son sac de cours. Il aimait être à jour dans son travail. Donc il ne s'attarda pas et commença à travailler.

OoOoO

Derek tapotait le volant de la Camaro. Il était garé non loin de la maison des français. Il avait voulu voir la réaction de Stiles à la réception de son message. Il le lui avait donc envoyé en le regardant, caché au coin de la rue, laissant la Camaro dans une ruelle car son ami l'aurait reconnue. Le sourire qui s'était épanoui sur le visage du français à la lecture du message lui avait ravi le cœur. Il était sur le point de rentrer quand il avait intercepté la conversation entre Stiles et Marc qui étaient passé du français à l'anglais. Non qu'il jouait au voyeur, mais le sujet abordé par les deux français le concernait directement. Visiblement, si l'oncle s'arguait d'avoir un loup garou pour meilleur ami, il tiquait un peu que son neveu sorte avec l'un d'entre eux. Derek reconnaissait très bien qu'il était difficile de lui reprocher cette réticence. Si Marc connaissait vraiment la vie des loups, il s'avait que les humains de leur entourage était souvent exposés à des dangers. Derek pensa à Lydia, Allison et Danny qui partageaient le quotidien de leurs petits amis respectifs. C'est vrai que leur vie était moins tranquille que s'ils avaient choisi des gens ordinaires. Cependant, la citation que reprenait Stiles était vraie. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui. Ceci malgré l'épisode à la boite de nuit où le kanima avait failli égorger Stiles, ou aux deux heures de calvaire dans la piscine. Quelque chose l'attirait chez cet adolescent qui allait bien au-delà de toute raison.

Derek revint trois heures plus tard. Ce fut Marc qui lui ouvrit, Pierre comme à son habitude collait son écran d'ordinateur sur la table basse du salon.

– Je… j'ai amené ça, dit Derek en tendant une bouteille de vin à Marc. C'est un rouge Californien. Cela ne rivalise pas avec vos grands crus, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas mauvais et ressemble à vos Bordeaux.  
>– En effet, le vin californien ressemble aux Bordeaux, expliqua Marc, pour la bonne raison que vos cépages sont issus de nos vignobles girondins. Je te remercie Derek, de cette attention.<br>– C'est normal, vous êtes assez aimables pour m'accueillir certains matins…

Marc posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek et le regarda franchement.

– Écoutes, pour nous la situation est claire avec Stiles. Tu es le bienvenu ici.  
>– Merci Marc. Votre franchise me rassure, répondit Derek.<br>– Dans la mesure où cela n'impacte pas le travail scolaire de Stiles évidement, ajouta Marc avec un clin d'œil.  
>– Évidement, reprit Derek avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.<br>– Monte, il est dans sa chambre, conclut Marc reprenant le chemin de la cuisine pour finir son rangement.

Derek trouva Stiles concentré sur un devoir qu'il abandonna aussitôt qu'il aperçut le loup.

– J'ai promis à Marc de ne pas t'empêcher de faire tes devoirs ! dit Derek avec un coup de tête vers le bureau que le plus jeune venait de quitter.  
>– C'est pour la semaine prochaine. Je suis à jour pour la semaine, répliqua Stiles en se lovant contre Derek, et levant le nez pour quémander un baiser.<p>

Cette fois l'alpha prit plus d'initiatives à la plus grande joie du plus jeune. Le loup semblait enfin assumer son attirance physique pour un homme et pour Stiles en particulier. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à se faire des câlins tout en discutant du match ou de la meute. Discussion informelle, agrémentée de moments tendres. Puis, ils passèrent à des caresses plus passionnées, plus appuyées.

– J'ai envie de toi, murmura Stiles.  
>– Moi aussi, répondit le loup la voix rauque.<p>

Leurs vêtements furent bien vite ôtés. Stiles prodigua mille caresses au loup, tant avec ses mains que ses lèvres. Celui-ci les accueillit sans honte, jouissant du plaisir prodigué, tous ses sens étaient tournés vers le jeune homme. Derek sentant sa présence comme légitime auprès de Stiles se lâcha totalement. A son tour, il explora chaque parcelle de la peau de Stiles, faisant semblant de compter chaque grain de beauté. Ils firent l'amour avec une lenteur calculée qui les mena sur des sommets de plaisir. D'un plaisir instinctif, presque animal, ressenti lors de leur première fois, cette fois-ci ce fut une jouissance calculée et choisie qu'éprouva Derek. Il entourait Stiles pour mélanger leurs odeurs, le mangeant littéralement des yeux. Il voulait mémoriser chaque partie du corps de son amant, enregistrer ses moindres gestes, ses moindres manies. Il souhaitait le connaitre entièrement, comme un alter ego.

Bien plus tard en s'endormant apaisé contre Stiles, Derek se disait qu'enfin sa vie se stabilisait et commençait réellement. Sa meute se portait bien, chaque membre avait sa place et lui-même redécouvrait la joie d'aimer. Ses déceptions passées l'avaient fortement marqué, refaire confiance à quelqu'un n'était pas une entreprise facile pour lui. Cependant, Stiles et ses oncles avaient réussi à lui inspirer ce sentiment si précieux. Le loup ne pensait pas être capable d'éprouver cela de nouveau.

OoOoO

Le mercredi, le coach chargea Danny de faire le dossier de l'équipe pour les autorisations de sorties et toute la paperasserie qui allait de pair avec un déplacement à l'extérieur. L'équipe de lacrosse ferait l'aller-retour dans la même journée. Plus que onze jours avant le match, toute l'équipe était fébrile. L'entrainement se passa bien, leur technique était rodée. Stiles était ravi, Derek lui avait promis de passer dans la soirée. La meute n'était pas au courant de leur liaison, mais cela ne gênait pas le français. Pour lui l'important était ce qui se passait entre eux, le reste viendrait plus tard.

La fin de la semaine se passa tranquillement. Le vendredi après-midi Stiles fut déçu de la réponse laconique de Derek à sa demande de passer la nuit avec lui. « Demain dix heures, au hangar » disait sa réponse. Certes, Derek n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Mais sans aller dans la niaiserie, il écrivait toujours un petit mot gentil pour marquer son affection. Le français ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre « ça va ? » Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se coucha donc, pensant que Derek devait être fortement occupé. Il espérait que rien de surnaturel n'avait de nouveau fait surface.

Le lendemain en se levant, Stiles avait déjà oublié ses tracas. Il voyait les autres à dix heures au hangar. Stiles partit un peu en avance, voulant utiliser ce temps avant que la meute n'arrive pour profiter du loup qui lui manquait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que toute la troupe était déjà là au grand complet. Il était le dernier. Il trouva aussi étrange que tous aient interrompu leur conversation à son arrivée et le regardait maintenant en silence.

– Salut Scotty ! dit Stiles joyeux.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Le visage de Scott était fermé. Regardant les autres à tour de rôle, il vit qu'ils avaient tous le même air furieux ou en colère.

– Et bien vous en faites une tête ! Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Le regard que lui lança Derek le tétanisa. Oui c'était bien de la colère qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la haine.

– Euh ? Quel est le problème ? reprit Stiles subitement mal à l'aise.  
>– Le problème ? hurla Jackson. Le voilà sale connard ! dit-il en prenant un papier des mains de Danny et en lui brandissant sous les yeux.<p>

Le cœur de Stiles marqua un lourd battement que tous les loups purent entendre. Il avait reconnu les tampons officiels, ceux qui ornaient la page identité de son passeport français. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ceci n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Il regarda Danny qui lui fit une moue contrite. C'était lui que le coach avait chargé de rassembler le dossier. Dossier qui avait besoin d'une copie du titre d'identité de chaque joueur qui se trouvait dans les dossiers scolaires du lycée. Sur la copie que lui tendait Jackson son nom s'étalait en majuscule.

**Stiles ARGENT - STILINSKI.**

Père : **Paul ARGENT** / Mère : **Claudia STILINSKI**

– Tu n'es qu'un sale chasseur ! beugla Jackson en le plaquant violemment contre le mur.  
>– Lâche-le. La voix de Derek avait claqué, sèche et sans émotion.<p>

Stiles ne regardait que lui, secouant la tête ne sachant pas comment détromper ses amis sur ses intentions. Comment effacer cette haine pure qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'alpha ?

– Stiles, tu es un chasseur ? demanda Scott la voix cassée par la déception.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions? Vous vous en doutez ? Et si je vous menais en bateau? Héhé...<p> 


	15. Chap 15 Samedi noir

_Héhé! En effet, mes révélations ne vous ont pas laissé indifférents! Mais la vérité est-elle aussi simple?  
>Aller, on poursuit...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi Noir :<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, le reste étant censé être dit en anglais._

– Stiles, tu es un chasseur ?

La voix de Scott raisonnait dans les oreilles de Stiles. Pourtant, il ne lâchait pas Derek du regard. Il savait parfaitement ce que devait penser et ressentir le loup. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Il l'aimait sincèrement. Mais comment expliquer ce qu'il avait caché et surtout pourquoi ?

– Stiles, tu es un chasseur ? hurla Scott.  
>– Oui, murmura Stiles.<p>

Inutile de mentir au milieu d'une meute de loup. Stiles regarda Allison qui était aussi étonnée que les autres.

– Je fais partie de la branche ainée de la famille Argent.  
>– Celle qui donne des financements à ma famille ? questionna la chasseuse d'une petite voix.<p>

L'ambiance était tendue au possible. Stiles hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut stoppé net par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle lui manqua. Jackson à ses côtés, fulminait. Sous la douleur, le français tomba à genoux, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur le sol pour maintenir son équilibre.

– Écoutez… écoutez mon cœur. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire à chacun d'entre vous était sincère, dit Stiles d'une voix faible.  
>– Tu as menti sur ton nom ! Je croyais qu'on était ami Stiles, de vrais amis ! balbutia Scott visiblement anéanti par cette révélation.<br>– Oui j'ai omis de vous dire le nom de famille de mon père. C'est la seule chose que j'ai à me reprocher.  
>– Pas des moindre ! fit remarquer Isaac sarcastique.<br>– Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je n'ai pas calculé le fait de devenir ami avec vous. Cela s'est fait naturellement.  
>– Tu mens ! Cria Jackson.<br>– Non, je ne mens pas, dit Stiles en pointant son cœur. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous. Mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire, ni maintenant, j'en suis désolé.  
>– Nous ? Tes oncles ? Demanda Scott.<br>– Oui. Scott ! Je suis et reste ton ami ! Un nom de famille ne change pas ce que je suis vraiment ! plaida Stiles.  
>– Au contraire ! Cela change tout, asséna une voix grave.<p>

Les mots de Derek firent mal à Stiles. Ils étaient tant chargés de mépris et de haine. Marc avait raison. Il aurait dû fuir dès qu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient des loups. Ne pas s'attacher, surtout pas.

– A partir de maintenant, tu ne t'approches plus de la meute. Tu sors de notre vie ! Je n'hésiterai pas à…

Derek ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais tout le monde avait compris la menace. Stiles se releva péniblement, il avait encore le souffle coupé par le coup de Jackson.

– Je le répète, écoutez mon cœur comme preuve de ma bonne foi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous nuire. Mon amitié était sincère et le restera quoi que vous décidiez, reprit Stiles, regardant Derek droit dans les yeux.  
>– Vous semblez ne pas mettre tous les chasseurs dans le même sac, reprit-il en désignant Allison. Je comprends que l'omission de mon nom de famille vous choque. Cette précaution n'a pas été prise contre vous. Je… Un jour je pourrais éclaircir cela. J'espère seulement que cette méfiance envers moi n'est que passagère… Et que…<br>– Ne me fais pas l'affront de me prendre pour un idiot Stiles, tonna Derek. Je ne te donnerai pas une seconde chance pour tes magouilles et celle de ta famille !

Stiles serra les dents. Il savait que toutes les apparences étaient contre lui. Et que le spectre de Kate Argent flottait entre lui et Derek. Stiles connaissait l'histoire de son clan. Derek pensait être retombé dans le même piège. Le loup s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi aveugle, aussi bête. Pourtant, maintenant, plein de détails lui montraient qu'il aurait dû se méfier. L'agilité de Stiles au combat, sa connaissance au sujet des loups, son origine française, Pierre qui devine pour l'incendie du manoir. Autant d'indices qui auraient dû l'alerter.

– Dégage de ma vue ! gronda l'alpha.  
>– Vu que ma couverture est éventée, nous sommes amenés à nous revoir Allison. Alors peut-être pourras-tu leur expli…<br>– Dehors !

Le hurlement de Derek était celui d'un alpha utilisant son aura. Même ses bêtas courbèrent l'échine sous la fureur de leur chef de meute. Le cœur gros Stiles sortit du hangar. Arrivé à sa Jeep, sa vue se troubla, brouillée par des larmes de peine et aussi de rage. Il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Pourtant Marc l'avait bien mis en garde. La situation rappelait trop l'approche de Kate auprès de Derek. Il était évident que le simple nom Argent, lui fermerait l'accès au cœur de Derek. C'était mort. Stiles était persuadé que quoi qu'Allison puisse dire par la suite, la confiance du loup avait été trop ébranlée pour lui redonner une chance. Leur redonner une chance. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue erreur de ses oncles ! Rageusement, il composa un numéro et tomba sur Pierre.

– Quel est le con qui a photocopié mon passeport français à la place de l'américain ? hurla Stiles au téléphone.  
><em>– Calme-toi ! Il se passe quoi ?<em> répondit Pierre.  
>– Il se passe que Danny est tombé sur la copie de mon passeport français avec ce putain de nom !<br>_– Stiles ! Calme-toi, soit fier de ton nom de famille !  
><em>– C'est difficile quand tu as neuf paires d'yeux qui te regardent avec haine et dégout. Comment veux-tu qu'ils me considèrent maintenant avec un nom pareil ?!  
><em>– Ok, je vois. On va aviser. Ça va s'arranger !<br>_– Je ne crois pas que ça va s'arranger, Pierre ! dit Stiles, en pensant à sa relation avec Derek.  
><em>– T'es où là ? <em>

Stiles leva la tête. Il était dans sa Jeep, à portée d'oreilles lycanes. Dans l'énervement et l'émotion il avait continué sur l'anglais. Les cinq loups dans le hangar l'avaient entendu et compris. « _Merde »_ pensa-t-il.

_– Je rentre _conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

OoOoO

Quand Danny l'avait appelé, Derek avait été étonné que le gardien de but veuille le voir rapidement lors de sa pause déjeuner du vendredi. Le mot urgent l'avait décidé à accepter de le rencontrer un peu à l'écart du lycée. Quand le jeune homme lui avait montré la photocopie du passeport de Stiles, le loup avait cru que son univers s'effondrait. Argent ! Ce nom ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Stiles et donc ses oncles lui avaient caché leur réelle identité. La voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle ils connaissaient si bien les loups. Des chasseurs. C'étaient des foutus chasseurs ! Danny avait posé une main sur son épaule.

– Je n'ai rien dit aux autres. Je pensais que c'était mieux que tu le saches en premier. Je suis désolé.

Derek comprit que Danny avait deviné pour lui et Stiles. Il soupira.

– Merci de ta discrétion, dit-il sans préciser s'il parlait de sa liaison avec le français ou de la réelle identité de celui-ci. Ne dit rien aux autres, je vais convoquer la meute demain matin.  
>– D'accord. Tu sais, je n'ai pas les capacités d'un loup, mais je crois Stiles honnête malgré cela, dit Danny d'une voix douce.<br>– Ils le sont tous Danny, avant de te poignarder dans le dos, répliqua Derek amer.

La Camaro l'avait mené au manoir. Inconsciemment, il avait échoué à côté des ruines de sa maison, des ruines de son passé. Il avait le cœur déchiré, car ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Stiles était sincère, bien plus que ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Kate. Avec le français, il avait pensé découvrir le véritable amour, il était passé au-dessus des tabous. Comment avait-il pu se faire berner aussi facilement ? Les oncles de Stiles semblaient si amicaux et si droits. Il les imaginait mal dans cette mascarade, cette vile mise en scène. Il repensa à leur dernière nuit ensemble. Stiles avait paru si sincère ! Mais là, il lisait et relisait ce nom de famille honni. Le français avait utilisé le nom de sa mère pour falsifier son identité. Quelles étaient leurs intentions ? Derek était perdu dans des sentiments contradictoires. Son cœur aimait Stiles, sa raison le plaçait comme un ennemi sournois et rusé. C'est un homme torturé qui tourna en rond dans les ruines du manoir de son enfance.

Au petit matin, il s'était résolu sur une conduite à tenir. Durant ses réflexions, il était passé par toutes les envies. Comme celle d'égorger celui qui avait osé se jouer ainsi de lui, avec une furieuse envie de le faire souffrir comme il souffrait maintenant. Il était aussi en colère contre lui-même d'avoir été assez stupide pour tomber de nouveau dans un piège si grossier. Il se demanda ensuite, pourquoi utiliser un tel stratagème ? Stiles savait tout de leurs habitudes, il se dit que ses oncles et lui auraient pu les éliminer depuis des semaines déjà.

La veille, il avait eu du mal à garder son calme suite au message de Stiles l'invitant à passer la nuit avec lui. Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour lui envoyer une réponse sobre. Il n'avait pas répondu au « Ça va ? » qui avait suivi. Il n'aurait pu se contenir.

Derek avait convié la meute à neuf heure le samedi, leur demandant de ne pas prévenir Stiles prétextant vouloir faire une surprise au français. Quel ne fut pas leur choc en apprenant le véritable nom de famille de Stiles. Derek avait questionné Allison, mais la jeune femme lui assura qu'elle ne connaissait aucun Marc, Pierre ou Stiles Argent. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ces noms mentionnés par sa famille. Par contre, elle indiqua qu'il y avait bien des Argent qui vivaient en France. La discussion qui suivit fut animée. Jackson était furieux. Toute son animosité contre le français ressortait. Scott était anéanti, car celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, comme un frère, lui avait caché le fait d'appartenir à la plus grande famille de chasseur du monde. Les plus optimistes comme Lydia ou Danny cherchaient une explication logique, les autres condamnaient Stiles. Quand Jackson rappela les méthodes de Gérard Argent et de sa fille Kate, tous virent Derek tiquer fortement.

– Je vais vous demander de ne plus l'approcher, commença l'alpha. Il arrive à dix heures. On lui demandera de s'expliquer, bien que je doute qu'il nous livre ses motivations réelles. Après, on fait comme s'il n'avait jamais fait partie de la meute, tout en restant attentif à ses actions. Ce n'est jamais pour rien qu'un chasseur infiltre une meute de loups.

Lydia était abattue, elle appréciait énormément la vivacité d'esprit de Stiles. Danny était bien plus attristé, car lui seul savait ce que ressentait vraiment Derek à ce moment-là. Le sentiment d'avoir été trahi encore une fois. Le silence se fit de plomb dans le hangar quand ils entendirent la Jeep de Stiles arriver. Quand le jeune homme entra en souriant, Derek dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Tandis que Jackson expliquait pourquoi tout le monde était hostile au français, Derek entendit le lourd battement dans le cœur de celui qui venait de se faire démasquer. Coupable. Voilà ce que lui disait ce battement. Le français ne nia pas, mais ne donna pas plus d'explication quant à cette mystification. Derek n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait Stiles. Le revoir lui faisait trop mal. Ce corps qu'il avait serré et aimé. Cette bouche qu'il avait embrassée appartenait à un menteur, à un chasseur. Sentant l'impatience le gagner, il avait mis Stiles à la porte avant de se laisser envahir par la violence. Il avait ensuite entendu la rage du français invectivant son oncle.

– On redouble de prudence et Allison essaye d'en savoir plus sur eux et leurs intentions.

La meute se dispersa peu après dans la morosité. Sans Stiles, ce n'était plus pareil. Jackson essaya de faire l'intéressant à la grande indifférence de tous. Ce qui eut le don d'augmenter son agacement envers le français qui déjà lui volait la vedette sur le terrain de lacrosse.

Le soir, Allison appela Derek.

– Les oncles de Stiles ont pris contact avec Gérard. Ils sont passés dans la soirée. Mais mon père m'a éloignée dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas pu intercepter leur conversation, lui dit-elle.  
>– Tu sais autre chose ?<br>– Non, juste que cette rencontre avec la branche ainée des Argent, semble avoir bien fâché mon grand-père. Mais je ne connais pas la raison de son mécontentement. Il ne décolère pas depuis, disant qu'il se passera de leurs subventions si besoin. Vu la grimace de mon père, je suppose qu'ils doivent nous donner beaucoup d'argent.  
>– D'accord, rappelle-moi, à la moindre information potentiellement utile.<p>

OoOoO

Pierre avait réussi à convaincre Stiles de ne pas venir avec eux. L'adolescent était encore sous le coup de l'émotion du matin.

_ – Écoute Stiles, la partie va se jouer serrée là. Ça va être la guerre des nerfs, et tu n'es pas en état pour ce genre de joute maintenant. Repose-toi et essaye de faire abstraction de tout cela, ok ? _

Stiles avait hoché la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges. N'ayant pas réussi à maitriser sa peine, il avait pleuré tout le long du chemin de retour, maudissant celui qui avait fait cette bévue. Car sur son passeport américain seul le nom de Stilinski apparaissait. Jamais Derek n'aurait dû apprendre son identité. Ou du moins pas de cette manière, pas maintenant. La découverte de Danny avait précipité les choses. Il n'était plus le temps pour eux de se cacher. Marc avait fini par mettre la plaque avec leur nom sur leur boite aux lettres. Plaque, qui normalement aurait dû être dévoilée que bien plus tard. Maintenant on pouvait lire :

Marc et Pierre ARGENT

Stiles ARGENT-STILINSKI

Le rendez–vous avec Gérard Argent fut aisé à obtenir. On ne dit pas non à la branche ainée. Avant de partir, Pierre assura à Stiles que cela s'arrangerait avec la meute et Derek. Qu'il devait juste être patient. La discussion avec Gérard et Chris fut courtoise, polie mais tout à fait claire sur les intentions et les motivations de Marc et de Pierre. Gérard Argent avait eu du mal à cacher sa colère devant cette ingérence des français dans ses affaires.

OoOoO

Tandis que Stiles arrivait au lycée le lundi matin, il ne pouvait se départir de cette boule qui lui nouait le ventre. Son stress ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit Derek adossé à sa Camaro, un peu plus loin le long du trottoir. Le loup affichait ostensiblement la surveillance de sa meute. Stiles reporta son regard sur l'entrée et aperçut ses amis. Enfin ses anciens amis. Quand il passa à leur hauteur, Scott regardait ses pieds et Jackson affichait un air provocant, bousculant le français au passage. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à la provocation et se fondit dans la masse des élèves qui arrivaient. Stiles se concentra à fond sur les cours pour oublier la présence hostile des autres et surtout celle de Scott sur le bureau voisin. Au cours suivant, il réussit à changer de place et à s'éloigner d'eux. A midi, il mangea seul, son casque visé aux oreilles. Le soir, il partit du lycée sans avoir dit un mot de la journée à part pour répondre aux professeurs qui l'interrogeaient.

Le mercredi fut un enfer sur le terrain de lacrosse. Jackson et Isaac n'arrêtaient pas de le bousculer, si bien que le coach dut intervenir, rappelant l'importance de Stiles dans l'équipe. Si Scott ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, il ne prit pas part à ces marques de violence gratuite. La suite aurait pu se passer sans drame si seulement Gérard Argent n'avait surpris Derek en train d'assister à l'entrainement de l'équipe de lacrosse.

– C'en est fini pour vous et votre clique Hale ! Hors de mon établissement dit l'ancien, mauvais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour conforter Derek dans ses déductions. Les français étaient venus rappeler à l'ordre les chasseurs de Beacon Hills. Le fragile consensus avec Chris Argent était terminé. La chasse reprenait.

Le week-end arriva bien trop vite au goût de Stiles. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été le plus heureux des adolescents. La semaine avait été éprouvante. S'il se moquait de la haine de Jackson, les regards que Scott lui lançait parfois lui faisaient mal. Son ami se sentait trahi. Stiles ne pouvait rien faire pour le détromper. Plus le temps passait, plus leur lien se délitait rendant la rupture irréversible. Il essayait aussi d'enfouir l'image de Derek au plus profond de sa mémoire. Penser à ce qu'aurait pu être leur relation était trop douloureux. Autant il avait un espoir de se réconcilier avec Scott, autant il n'osait l'envisager avec Derek. Pourtant, il donnerait cher pour sentir de nouveau les bras du lycan le serrer très fort.

* * *

><p>Aller, j'adore vos reviews ;p Quel est le but de Stiles et de ses oncles? Que c'est grisant de le savoir héhé.<p> 


	16. Chap 16 Dimanche funeste

_Ah lala! Rien ne va plus entre Stiles et Derek, mais jusqu'à quel point ?  
>Aller, on poursuit...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche funeste :<strong>

Stiles monta dans le bus avec la tête d'un condamné à mort. Pierre lui avait proposé de l'emmener en voiture, puisque lui et Marc se déplaçaient pour assister à la rencontre sportive et soutenir leur neveu dans cette épreuve. Stiles avait dit ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer. Il avait donc rejoint l'équipe et s'était assis à l'avant du bus, à côté d'un gars qui habituellement ne décollait jamais du banc de touche. Il avait collé son casque sur ses oreilles et mis sa musique à fond, ignorant les projectiles qu'il sentait atterrir sur sa tête. Se récitant mentalement tous les poèmes qu'il connaissait, il avait une forte attraction pour Baudelaire en ce moment.

_Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
>Défilent lentement dans mon âme; l'Espoir,<br>Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
>Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir.<br>(Les Fleurs du mal, Charles Baudelaire)_

Stiles donna le change au coach qui semblait enfin s'apercevoir de la scission de son équipe. Néanmoins, l'ambiance fut pesante dans le vestiaire, les figures de proue de l'équipe ne décoinçant pas un mot. Sans savoir de quoi il retournait, les autres joueurs avaient bien senti le vent tourner cette semaine, avec la mise à l'écart de Stiles. Lorsque l'équipe entra sur le terrain, ils furent littéralement hués par le public. Ils ne jouaient pas à domicile cette fois et vu la raclée qu'ils avaient mise à l'équipe locale, les spectateurs leur étaient fortement hostiles. Stiles aperçut Marc et Pierre assis au premier rang. Ses deux oncles lui firent un signe d'encouragement. Il allait en avoir besoin, car en plus de ses amis qui le reniaient, des pancartes macabres avec son numéro de son maillot, montraient clairement après qui le public en avait. Le buteur miracle des Cyclones. Marc lui fit un signe, joignant son pouce et son index, la paume vers le ciel. Concentration, intériorisation voulait dire ce geste. Il lui demandait de se couper de l'extérieur et de se concentrer uniquement sur le match. L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi et la partie commença. Les Cyclones mirent plus de temps à s'organiser, l'ambiance agressive les déconcentrait. A la fin du premier quart temps, ils ne menaient que d'un point. Stiles avait eu du mal à se démarquer. Isaac, Jackson et Scott étaient moins promptes à le couvrir. Une brassée par le coach améliora le score au bout du deuxième quart temps. Les cyclones reprenant une avance confortable. Jackson avait eu raison. Les Buffalos n'avaient pas trouvé de faille dans leur jeu. Le coach de l'équipe adverse fulminait, leur criant d'arrêter ce maudit numéro vingt-quatre.

Ils en étaient à la pause de milieu de match. Stiles évitait de trop regarder du côté des tribunes et surtout de lire les pancartes qui lui adressaient des messages malveillants. Toutefois, il leva tout de même le nez à l'appel de son nom et se prit une canette sur la tête. Par chance, il n'avait pas retiré son casque. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Derek qui était assis à mi-hauteur dans les tribunes. Son visage était impassible, il scrutait le français alors que celui-ci se faisait insulter par le public. Stiles lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à ne plus laisser son regard errer de ce côté-là. A part ses deux oncles et le coach, pratiquement tout le monde ici lui en voulait.

Subitement il eut envie de tout lâcher, de quitter le terrain et de s'en aller. Il était certain que ni Pierre, ni Marc ne le lui reprocherait. La haine qu'il subissait faisait vibrer chaque fibre de son corps. Il était à la limite de craquer et de s'imposer, oui de s'imposer à tous de manière brutale et violente, de s'imposer comme un... Puis il se souvint d'une parole de son père. Il était jeune, pas plus de six ou sept ans. Il essayait vainement de conduire son bateau télécommandé sur le plan d'eau du square du village. C'était à l'occasion d'une compétition amicale avec les autres bambins du coin. Mais avec ses petites mains malhabiles, il avait eu du mal à faire filer son bateau sur le parcours d'obstacles imposés. Il avait perdu arrivant bon dernier. Il se souvint d'être rentré en larmes, rongé par la honte et la rage sous les moqueries des autres enfants. Le lendemain, son père l'avait ramené sur le plan d'eau et lui avait demandé de retenter le parcours qui était resté en place. Stiles avait obéi et à son grand étonnement il fit un meilleur temps que celui qui était arrivé premier la veille. « _Ne laisse pas les autres t'affaiblir, Stiles »._ Lui avait alors dit son père.

Revenant au présent, Stiles se mit en place pour le troisième quart temps. Non ! Ils n'allaient pas les laisser l'affaiblir. Avec la rage au cœur, en vingt minutes de jeu, il marqua autant de points que les deux premiers quarts temps réunis. Le tableau d'affichage, marquait le score sans appel de 29 – 8. L'arbitre siffla la pose avant la dernière partie du match.

OoOoO

La veille, Derek avait assuré à sa meute qu'il serait présent lors du match. Toute la semaine, il avait veillé plus ou moins discrètement sur l'ensemble de ses membres. Il prenait les menaces de Gérard Argent au sérieux. De plus, il n'était pas rassuré par ce renfort de français. Et c'est avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée qu'il vit l'hostilité du public orientée contre Stiles. Le pivot des Cyclones était la cible de toutes les déstabilisations possibles. Le loup dût reconnaître que l'adolescent assurait malgré cela. Il avait entendu son cœur déraper quand il s'était pris une canette sur la tête. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés quelques secondes. La peine immense qu'il y avait lu l'avait désarmé un instant. Puis il s'était rappelé que c'était un chasseur. Et que les entraînements qu'il suivait n'étaient pas fait pour briller sur les tatamis. C'était un tueur de loups, un ennemi. Son ennemi.

Derek comprit que Stiles s'était entièrement repris au score du troisième temps de jeu. Il abattait les buts comme un chasseur des balles. Cette hargne et cette maîtrise lui firent froid dans le dos. Stiles était dangereux. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien la fois où il avait failli lui coller les épaules au sol, le jour de leur rencontre. C'était un adversaire sérieux, bien plus que Chris Argent. Le dernier temps de jeu allait bientôt démarrer, quand Derek intercepta la conversation du coach des Buffalos avec les trois armoires à glace qui leur servaient de défenses. Doucement, il interpella Jackson, Isaac et Scott, leur faisant signe d'écouter aussi.

– On a perdu le match, on ne remontra jamais au score, disait le coach.  
>– On est désolé, leur pivot est vraiment adroit. Il tire de loin et leur ligne avant nous empêche de l'atteindre.<br>– Je refuse que ce morveux s'en tire ainsi. Démerdez-vous quitte à vous faire expulser, même pour la saison entière. Je veux le voir sur un brancard !  
>– Mais coach, ils n'ont plus besoin de marquer de but, donc…<br>– Je ne veux plus qu'il puisse tenir une crosse de sa vie, vous me comprenez ?

– Vous me l'écrasez !  
>– Mais…<br>– Je vous paye cent billets cash si cela arrive. Aller go, écrasez moi ce microbe.

OoOoO

Les deux équipes se mirent en place.

– Il va falloir se resserrer, pour qu'ils ne passent pas, dit doucement Scott.  
>– Non, vous les laissez passer, reprit Derek sur le même ton depuis la tribune.<br>– Ils vont le massacrer Derek ! s'offusqua Scott.  
>– C'est un chasseur Scott, il vaut mieux lui que toi.<p>

Scott regarda ses deux frères de meutes, cherchant un peu de compassion dans leurs yeux. A leurs sourires, il comprit qu'ils étaient ravis d'obéir à Derek. Scott se retourna vers Stiles, celui-ci regardait le sol devant lui. Il était un peu ramassé sur lui-même, concentré, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Le début du quatrième quart temps commença. Le jeu se poursuivit normalement sur les cinq premières minutes, puis soudainement la défense adverse chargea tels des buffles. Stiles venait de réceptionner la balle et commençait à s'élancer pour sauter et marquer. Une fois en l'air, il vit la ligne avant de son équipe s'effacer. Il ne resta plus que Scott entre lui et trois monstres en pleine charge. Stiles eut le temps de lui sourire et tirer au but. Son ancien ami ne put en bloquer qu'un. Alors qu'il était encore en pleine extension, le français se prit deux fois cent-dix kilos de muscles en choc frontal. La violence de l'action avait fait taire le public qui put entendre les craquements sinistres que firent la cage thoracique du français et son fémur droit quand il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, les deux défenseurs sur lui. L'arbitre siffla un arrêt de jeu. Un silence de mort planait sur le terrain. Marc et Pierre accoururent immédiatement, hurlant le nom de leur neveu.

-Stiles ! Répond moi, criait Pierre.

Il voyait déjà une auréole de sang s'étaler sur son maillot. Facture ouverte. Sans compter l'angle anormal que faisait la jambe de Stiles. Scott s'approcha, il voulait aider, aspirer le mal de son ami. Car oui, Stiles restait son ami. Cet accident lui ouvrait les yeux sur ce qu'il pensait du français. Mais Marc le rejeta violemment avec de la haine dans le regard. Scott baissa les yeux. L'oncle avait parfaitement remarqué que l'équipe avait délibérément laissé tomber Stiles. La honte lui emplit les yeux de larmes. Certes, il n'était pas en faute, il avait retenu un des molosses. Mais il aurait pu avertir Stiles avant et ne l'avait pas fait.

Les secours étaient arrivés. Le cœur de Stiles battait de plus en plus faiblement. Il était inconscient. Sa respiration faisait entendre des gargouillis sinistres. Perforation des poumons, il était en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Pierre ôta précautionneusement le casque de Stiles. L'adolescent avait le visage livide.

– Stiles ! S'il te plait, ne part pas ! murmura Pierre.

Puis il aperçut Marc se diriger vers les brutes qui avaient aplati Stiles. Il eut juste le temps de l'arrêter avant que son frère ne se mette à cogner les joueurs de l'équipe adverse.

– Arrête Marc, ce sont juste des exécutants ! dit-il.  
>– Stiles n'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Il préfère se faire piquer par les moustiques que de les tuer ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! s'emporta Marc.<br>– Toi tu le sais, moi je le sais. Lui non ! reprit Pierre en désignant Derek qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils savaient que le loup écoutait leur conversation, lui faisant aussi comprendre qu'ils avaient compris la manœuvre de Derek.  
>– Et bien il devrait s'acheter des lunettes et se déboucher les oreilles, hurla Marc. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de voir quel genre de personne est Stil…<p>

Un râle l'interrompit, Stiles venait de sortir de son inconscience. Il crachait du sang. Tous ceux qui étaient présents ce jour-là se souvinrent longtemps du hurlement de douleur que le jeune homme poussa. Il fallut quarante-cinq minutes à l'équipe de secours pour stabiliser l'adolescent avant de le rapatrier sur l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Les deux joueurs qui avaient plaqué Stiles se prirent une suspension jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Celui que Scott avait stoppé, une interdiction de jouer pour un match.

OoOoO

Le retour au vestiaire des Cyclones se fit dans un silence lugubre. Le match n'avait finalement pas reprit, l'équipe adverse déclarant forfais. Finstock fulminait d'avoir perdu son précieux joueur. Il n'obtint rien des trois joueurs de première ligne quant à leur contre action qui coûtait très cher à Stiles, puisque son pronostique vitale était engagé. Scott se sentait minable et s'était éloigné des deux autres loups. Si Jackson ne montrait aucun remord, Isaac était tout aussi ébranlé que Scott. Le hurlement du français lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de régénération des lycans. Et que Derek lui avait fait payer cher l'omission de son nom de famille. Quand ils reprirent le bus pour rentrer à Beacon Hills, Scott nota que la Camaro de Derek n'était plus sur le parking. Il envoya un message à sa mère, demandant à l'infirmière des nouvelles de Stiles. Il n'eut pas de réponse. A l'arrivée, l'équipe se dispersa sans un mot. La gravité de l'état de Stiles occultant totalement leur victoire écrasante sur les Buffalos. Certains membres de l'équipe commençant même à regarder Jackson et Isaac avec beaucoup de désapprobations.

Scott fonça à l'hôpital. Il tomba sur Marc et Pierre qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Marc était au téléphone et avait une discussion animée en français. Scott ne comprit pas un mot, juste que Marc était passablement énervé. Pierre lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir près de lui.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda Scott.  
>– On ne sait rien encore, il l'on emmené au bloc dès son arrivée. Ta mère nous a dit qu'elle viendrait nous dire ce qu'il en est dès que les médecins se seront prononcés. Mais que cela risquait d'être long.<br>– Je suis désolé… murmura Scott.  
>– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon garçon. Tu ne pouvais pas bloquer les trois défenseurs à toi tout seul, reprit Pierre d'une voix douce.<p>

Scott regarda ses pieds. S'il avait averti Stiles, le français se serrait méfié et tout cela aurait pu être bien moins grave.

L'attente fut interminable et dura des heures. Pierre avait fini par renvoyer Marc chez eux. L'aîné des oncles tournait comme un fauve en cage, stressant le personnel qui passait. Enfin, Melissa arriva dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne s'était pas changée et sa blouse bleue était maculée de taches sombres. Pierre et Scott la regardaient d'un air angoissé.

* * *

><p>Alors? Des envies de meurtres sur auteur sadique ? ;p<p> 


	17. Chap 17 Semaines de doutes

_Merci pour vos reviews et PM ! Voilà des news de Stiles _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Semaines de doutes :<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, le reste étant censé être dit en anglais._

Avec angoisse, Pierre et Scott attendaient le verdict.

– Sa vie n'est plus en danger, dit Melissa rassurante. Stiles semble de bonne constitution. Ses constantes vitales se sont rapidement stabilisées. Il va s'en sortir.  
>– Qu'a-t-il exactement ? questionna Pierre inquiet.<br>– Il a cinq côtes de cassées, le poumon droit perforé à deux endroits et il a une fracture ouverte du fémur à la cuisse droite. Il va en avoir pour un mois et demi à deux bons mois de convalescence minimum. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit si gravement blessé ?  
>– Je peux le voir ? demanda Pierre, éludant la question.<br>– Non, il est sous sédatif. Le mieux est de repasser lundi. Mais il va s'en remettre, Pierre.  
>– Et sa jambe ? interrogea Scott.<br>– La fracture a été réduite. Il devra faire de la rééducation. Par contre, il n'est pas certain qu'il puisse rejouer au lacrosse ou pratiquer de nouveau des sports de combat, précisa Melissa.  
>– Il se remettra à cent pour cent ! affirma Pierre en se relevant.<p>

Le français les salua et quitta l'hôpital appelant Marc pour lui donner le diagnostic. Melissa reporta son regard sur son fils.

– Que s'est-il passé Scott ?  
>– Je peux t'en parler à la maison ?<p>

Comprenant que cela risquait d'avoir un rapport avec les loups, l'infirmière hocha la tête.

– Rentre à la maison maintenant, tu sembles épuisé, dit Melissa.  
>– Je peux le voir trente secondes maman ?<br>– Non, il dort de toute façon.  
>– Je ne veux pas lui parler, juste le voir. S'il te plait, c'est important plaida Scott.<br>– D'accord, trente secondes ! accepta Melissa.

Elle emmena discrètement son fils en salle de réanimation. Scott fut choqué de tout l'appareillage qui entourait Stiles. Le jeune homme était branché à plusieurs endroits. Melissa lui expliqua, qu'ils devaient pomper le sang qui se rependait dans ses poumons. Entre les bips des monitorings, la soufflerie de l'aide respiratoire, Scott eut envie de pleurer. Pleurer pour son ami qui souffrait, pleurer de honte d'avoir laissé faire cela. Sans un mot, il sortit son téléphone, activa la fonction appareil photo et prit plusieurs photos de son ami. Devant le regard presque choqué de sa mère, il la rassura en lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait tout à la maison.

En ressortant de l'hôpital, il vit la Camaro noire de Derek garée cent mètres plus loin. Puis il aperçut l'alpha de dos qui s'en allait rejoindre sa voiture.

– Attends ! dit Scott doucement.

Derek s'immobilisa, puis se retourna. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. Celui de Derek était de marbre, Scott était furieux, il savait que l'alpha était venu aux nouvelles. Il pianota sur son téléphone et envoya les photos qu'il venait de prendre. Il avait pris soin de zoomer sur le visage de Stiles qui apparaissait exsangue, de larges cernes violets autour de ses yeux. Un tuyau lui encombrait la bouche. D'autres allaient dans son nez. Il était méconnaissable. Regardant Derek qui se trouvait à cinquante mètres de lui, il dit :

– C'est ça ce que tu voulais ? Je crois Marc et Pierre quand ils disaient qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à un moustique ! Et au moins, Stiles était sincère au sujet de son amour pour toi !

Derek redressa vivement la tête, surpris. Le français aurait-il parlé de leur liaison à Scott ?

– Inutile de faire l'étonné. Stiles était souvent recouvert de ton odeur et pas juste celle d'un simple contact peau contre peau pour soigner sa côte cassée.

L'alpha serra les dents, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été naïf de croire que personne n'était au courant.

– Soit tranquille pour ta petite fierté, cracha Scott. Isaac et Jackson ne se doutent de rien. Par contre Danny oui. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui parlera reprit Scott avant de lui tourner le dos et partir.

Derek repensa à Danny. C'est lui qui avait découvert la véritable identité de Stiles. Et c'est vrai qu'il était venu lui en parler en premier. Était-ce par égard de ce dont il se doutait ? Le loup ferma les yeux. Les images que Scott lui avaient envoyées lui faisaient mal au cœur. Malgré la haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour le jeune homme lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il faisait partie de cette famille de chasseur, il avait du chagrin pour Stiles, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Voir l'état de celui qu'il avait aimé et caressé lui remuait les tripes douloureusement. Il s'en voulait maintenant de s'être laissé aller à un tel procédé. Le cœur de Marc n'avait pas faiblit quand il avait affirmé que Stiles n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Se serait-il leurré ? Si oui, il était trop tard. Aurait-il blessé celui qu'il aimait en se trompant lourdement sur son compte ? Il avait aperçu le sourire de Stiles envers Scott juste avant l'impact, comme si le français avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Son hurlement de douleur lorsque qu'il était revenu à lui, le hantait encore.

OoOoO

La seule personne que Stiles voulut bien voir pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, fut Scott. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas obéi à Derek. Même s'il savait par son ami, qu'Isaac s'en voulait beaucoup. Pareillement, il ne voulait pas voir le reste de la meute. Il se souvenait de leurs regards accusateurs dans le hangar. Scott s'était excusé une centaine de fois de l'avoir jugé à son nom de famille. Le comble pour lui qui sortait justement avec une fille qui portait le même patronyme. Les deux adolescents avaient renoué leur amitié. Stiles lui avait pardonné et remercié d'avoir arrêté un des défenseurs et de cette façon désobéi à son alpha. Les heures de visite étaient brèves, car déjà Stiles ne pouvait pas parler à cause des tuyaux qui lui encombraient la bouche. Il répondait à Scott par des regards ou des petits gestes de la main. Il passait une bonne partie de son temps totalement abruti par les antalgiques et les sédatifs.

Stiles sortit de l'hôpital au bout de quinze jours. Les médecins étaient satisfaits de l'évolution de ses fractures et les plaies aux poumons s'étaient refermées. Le jeune homme fut heureux quand on lui enleva les canules qui plongeaient dans sa trachée. Ses doses d'antalgiques avaient considérablement diminuées. Celle des sédatifs aussi. Pierre lui avait installé une chambre provisoire au rez-de-chaussée de leur maison afin qu'il ne soit pas isolé dans sa chambre habituelle. Depuis son retour chez lui, il passait son temps à demi allongé sur un lit et pouvait rester une petite heure sur un fauteuil roulant. Scott, qui passait chaque soir après les cours, était stupéfié du moral de son ami. Celui-ci ne se plaignait pas de ses douleurs, ni de ce qui s'était passé pendant le match. Quelques jours après son retour, Scott lui parla des photos qu'il avait faites et envoyées à Derek. Stiles demanda à voir les photos en question. Et grimaça en voyant son visage.

– J'ai une sale tête là-dessus ! Efface moi ça, je suis tout moche, couina le français.  
>– Non, je veux qu'on se souvienne de ce qu'on t'a fait subir ! répliqua Scott.<br>– Quelle idée macabre.  
>– Tu ne lui en veux pas ? questionna Scott.<br>– En vouloir à qui ?  
>– Mais à Derek !<br>– … Comment il a réagi à ces photos ?  
>– Mal, je peux te dire que j'ai entendu son cœur déraper. Je pense qu'il se sent mal avec ce qu'il nous a demandé de faire. Sans vouloir le défendre, je crois qu'il n'imaginait pas que les mecs te cogneraient si fort.<br>– Je vois, murmura doucement Stiles.  
>– Tu sais, ce n'est plus comme avant dans la meute. Isaac est plus ou moins en froid avec Danny qui n'apprécie pas qu'il ait obéi aveuglement à Derek. Je ne te parle pas des violentes disputes entre Jackson et Lydia. Boyd et Erica ne comprennent pas ce qui a pris Derek de faire ça. Malgré qu'ils aient tous été choqués que tu ais caché ton identité, ils pensent que la sanction était disproportionnée. Entre ce qu'il s'est passé au stade et le fait que t'es plus là pour mettre l'ambiance ou calmer les tensions, Derek perd son autorité.<br>– Il ne faut pas ! Tu dois le soutenir Scott, dit Stiles calmement.  
>– Malgré tout ça tu le soutiens encore ? s'écria Scott en désignant le plâtre qui ornait la jambe de Stiles et le corset qu'il portait.<br>– Oui malgré tout ça. Je… je ne sais que trop, ce dont sont capables les chasseurs. Votre meute doit rester soudée pour que vous soyez forts. C'est important Scott.  
>– Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux pardonner avec ce dont tu souffres.<br>– Il me suffit de penser que celle qui a fait flamber la famille de Derek portait le même nom que moi, nom que je vous ai caché. Vous n'auriez pas dû le savoir si tôt. C'est normal que vous ayez été choqué de l'apprendre.  
>– Tu comptais nous le dire ? s'étonna Scott.<br>– Oui… après certaines choses qui nécessitaient mon anonymat. Mais j'avoue avoir été déçu qu'aucun de vous ne m'ait fait confiance. Vous avez pourtant déjà une chasseuse dans votre meute.  
>– Oui, je suis désolé Stiles.<br>– … Enfin, n'y pensons plus.

OoOoO

Au repas du soir, il fut question des plans du manoir Hale. Avant que la meute n'apprenne leur véritable identité, Pierre avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Derek. Rendez-vous qui échoyait le lendemain. Marc demandait à Pierre de tout jeter. Pierre n'était évidemment pas d'accord. S'en suivit une conversation animée sur ce qui aurait dû être fait ou ne pas être fait. Stiles qui ne s'était jusqu'alors pas exprimé, se manifesta.

_– Ne change rien Pierre, faites juste votre réunion ailleurs qu'ici.  
>– Stiles ! Tu es dans cet état à cause de ce connard !<em> s'insurgea Marc.  
><em>– C'est exact, cependant il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main.<br>– Sérieux, vous avez couché ens…  
>– Cela suffit !<em> interrompit brutalement Stiles._ Pierre tu fais ce que j'ai dit. Fin de la discussion. _

Marc ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. La fin du repas se termina aux bruits des fourchettes sur les assiettes. Après le diner, Pierre envoya un message à l'alpha, lui demandant de proposer un lieu pour qu'ils puissent se voir le lendemain et discuter du dossier.

OoOoO

Derek hésita longtemps en recevant le message de Pierre. Il ne pensait pas avoir un contact de sitôt avec l'oncle de Stiles, ni avec aucun des trois français. L'architecte lui proposait même de choisir le lieu, ce qui écartait le règlement de compte. Le loup connaissait la droiture de Pierre par les multiples entrevues qu'ils avaient eu pour le manoir et il le lui prouvait encore. Il ne le prendrait pas en traitre. Cependant, cette simple demande de réunion de travail le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait d'autant plus minable de son geste. Oui, Stiles leur avait caché leur nom. Nom qui signifiait beaucoup de drames pour Derek. Nom qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Si Stiles n'avait pas justifié la raison de cette omission, ce qui s'était passé au match était disproportionné ou du moins prématuré. Derek savait qu'il avait agi sans être certain que le jeune homme soit réellement une menace pour lui et les siens. Il ne se leurrait pas, cette haine qui était soudainement née dans son ventre à la découverte de ce secret, était proportionnelle à ce qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles. Derek s'était senti trahi une nouvelle fois, ravivant une ancienne blessure. Oui, il avait souhaité que Stiles souffre. Qu'il ait mal.

Après beaucoup de tergiversations, l'alpha se décida à accepter la requête de Pierre et proposa un bar au centre-ville comme lieu de rendez-vous. Le lendemain quand il arriva sur les lieux, l'oncle de Stiles était déjà là. Il lisait un dossier en sirotant un café.

– Bonjour, dit Derek en tendant la main.  
>– Bonjour répondit Pierre en serrant la main tendu et en lui indiquant le siège en face de lui.<p>

Le français fit glisser le dossier qu'il consultait vers le loup. Cela faisait bien deux centimètres d'épaisseur.

– Le dossier est complet. Tu as les plans côtés et les métrés pour les voiries et les réseaux de distribution. Il y a aussi la demande de permis de construire. Tu n'as plus qu'à la signer et à l'amener à la mairie pour enregistrement. Enfin, dans le cas où tu te décides à reconstruire.

Au fur et à mesure que Pierre parlait, il tournait les pages du dossier. Il expliquait, montrait et détaillait son travail. Son ton était courtois et professionnel. Rien ne laissait transparaitre ce qu'il pensait du dernier match de lacrosse. Arrivé à la dernière page, il referma le dossier et se tut. Derek n'avait pas dit un mot pendant les explications du français. Il regardait la pochette cartonnée d'un vert tendre qui était posée devant lui.

– Merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment, sans toutefois lever les yeux vers Pierre.  
>– C'était un plaisir pour moi, j'adore ce genre de travail. Ah et voici mes honoraires, au cas où tu te serves de ce dossier pour faire les travaux répliqua l'architecte en posant une enveloppe sur la pochette verte. Derek hocha la tête. Le français respectait ses engagements. Pierre termina sa tasse de café et fit mine de se lever.<p>

– Comment va-t-il ?

La question était à peine murmurée. Son regard toujours verrouillé sur son dossier, le loup n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui se rassit.

– Ça va. Il est solide. Son corps répond bien. Sa guérison est en très bonne voie. Juste…  
>– Juste ?<br>– Juste que l'immobilité le rend pénible ! termina Pierre avec un sourire.

Enfin, Derek osa le regarder en face. Il ne vit ni haine, ni reproche dans les yeux de l'oncle de Stiles. Juste un sourire franc et sincère. Le loup sourit à son tour, faiblement. Il se rappelait les discussions acharnées entre Stiles et Marc sur la cuisine, ou Stiles et Scott faisant les fous. Oui, le jeune homme était actif et vivant. Sa présence lui manquait horriblement.

– Je… suis désolé, je… commença l'alpha. Puis sa voix se cassa.  
>– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire cela Derek, coupa le français. Par contre essaye d'éviter Marc pour l'instant. Car tout loup alpha que tu es, il serait capable de te coller son poing dans la figure.<p>

Derek grimaça un sourire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la colère de Marc sur le terrain de Lacrosse quand Pierre l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne frappe les deux molosses qui avaient écrasé son neveu. Le loup savait que les défenseurs auraient pris cher si Pierre avait laissé faire son frère.

– Et Stiles ? murmura-t-il.  
>– Pour le savoir, il faut aller le voir. Le seul dommage qu'il peut te causer, c'est de te rendre sourd à force de parler répondit Pierre en se relevant.<p>

Derek fit de même prenant le dossier de l'architecte. Une fois sur le trottoir, ils se serrèrent la main et chacun, partit de son côté. Derek n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'il entendit clairement Pierre murmurer comme pour lui-même.

« Marc ne rentre pas avant vingt-et-une heure toute la semaine. »

Le loup s'était retourné en direction du français qui s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille sans s'être retourné. Un sentiment d'apaisement lui libéra le nœud qu'il avait au ventre. Pouvait-il avoir l'espoir d'une réconciliation ou au moins d'un pardon ? Scott n'avait jamais voulu lui donné des nouvelles de Stiles. « Tu ne le mérites pas ! » lui avait-il craché une fois alors qu'il insistait. Son bêta avait sans doute raison, avait-il alors pensé.

– Stiles…

* * *

><p>Alors? Rassurés ?<p> 


	18. Chap 18 Temps du pardon

Merci pour votre suivi et toutes ces reviews ! C'est vraiment encourageant e lire vos réactions et votre envie de lire la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Temps du pardon :<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

Cinq fois que Stiles essayait d'attraper son paquet de biscuits qui avait glissé au sol. Il se trouvait dans le canapé du salon. Pierre lui avait disposé tout ce dont il avait besoin autour de lui. Cela allait d'une bouteille d'eau, à ses médicaments contre la douleur, une pile de livres, son ordinateur, une console de jeu flambant neuve et ses cours que Scott lui apportait chaque jour. D'ailleurs le français se disait que son ami n'allait pas tarder à passer. Les cours étaient terminés depuis un bon quart d'heure. Seulement pour l'instant, il tentait désespérément de récupérer ces maudits biscuits en se servant d'un livre. Entre le plâtre qui lui montait jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et le corset, sa mobilité était réduite au minimum. Alors qu'il était dans un équilibre instable, penchant dangereusement au-dessus de l'accoudoir du canapé avec son livre au bout des doigts, la sonnette retentit.

– Entre Scott ! C'est ouvert ! cria Stiles toujours concentré sur sa cible. D'ailleurs, tu ne pourrais pas m'aid…

Il se tut en reconnaissant son visiteur, fit une grimace pour sa position ridicule et la douleur qu'elle entraînait. Le livre lui échappa des doigts, rejoignant deux autres qui avaient servi aux tentatives précédentes.

_– Flute ! _râla le français.

Stiles se redressa tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien d'ailleurs, les coussins qui lui soutenaient le dos avaient glissé lors de ses tentatives pour récupérer son encas. Pour ajouter à son malaise, son ventre se manifesta dans un gargouillement sonore. Stiles soupira.

– Euh… Salut, dit-il au loup.

Derek oublia son malaise initial, en regardant le chantier qui régnait autour de Stiles. L'endroit habituellement si bien rangé, était devenu pire qu'une chambre d'adolescent. Il comprit ce que Pierre sous entendait par devenir pénible. Il s'avança et montra la pochette plastique qu'il avait entre les mains. C'étaient les cours que Scott lui récupérait. L'alpha les posa sur la table basse devant le canapé. Puis faisant le tour de celui-ci, il alla ramasser le paquet de biscuits convoité, ainsi que les livres, trois crayons et une règle. Sans un mot il tendit le paquet au français et posa le reste sur la table basse.

– Merci, dit Stiles un peu penaud.  
>– De rien, répondit le loup.<p>

Un silence embarrassé s'installa. Stiles grignota un biscuit. Mais il était mal installé et totalement de travers. Après un temps d'hésitation, Derek remit les coussins d'aplomb et redressa Stiles pour le caler correctement. Le mouvement tira une grimace au français.

– Désolé… fit le loup.  
>– C'est bon, dit Stiles.<p>

L'alpha se recula, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était venu s'excuser et ne savait comment s'y prendre. Stiles finit par lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Au lieu de prendre le fauteuil indiqué, Derek s'assit sur la table basse juste face à Stiles. Il tendit la main, laissant le choix au français de la saisir et d'accepter l'aide. Scott le soulageait de sa douleur quand il passait, cependant Stiles savait que Derek était bien plus efficace pour cela. Avec un sourire gêné, il saisit la main tendue. Aussitôt les veines de Derek se teintèrent de noir. Le soulagement fut immédiat.

– Merci, murmura Stiles de nouveau.  
>– Stiles… Je suis désolé… Je suis allé trop loin.<p>

Le français ne répondit pas immédiatement. Oui, il en avait voulu à Derek quand il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, voyant Jackson et Isaac s'effacer devant la défense adverse qui le chargeait. Après, la douleur avait balayé toute forme de pensée cohérente. Mais depuis, il s'était ressaisi. Il le devait, c'était son rôle, le rang qui lui avait été assigné.

– Et moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir caché mon appartenance à cette famille. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais rien te dire et même aujourd'hui je ne peux toujours pas t'en donner la raison. Juste, soit assuré qu'on ne vous veut aucun mal précisa Stiles attendant la réaction du loup.  
>– Il semblerait que Gérard Argent n'ait pas apprécié la visite de tes oncles reprit Derek.<p>

La remarque fit sourire le français. Il sentit la main de Derek serrer la sienne un peu plus fort.

– Comment va la meute ? demanda Stiles, se souvenant de ce Scott lui avait parlé. Et surtout éludant la perche tendue par Derek pour en savoir plus.  
>– Ça va, la routine…<br>– Scott m'a dit que c'était tendu.  
>– Un peu… répondit Derek.<br>– Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne plus les approcher. Mais si tu le veux bien, quand je pourrai bouger de nouveau, je parlerai aux autres pour leur dire que je vais bien et que je trace un trait sur ce qui s'est passé.  
>– Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? demanda doucement Derek.<br>– Pour t'aider.  
>– Oui, mais pourquoi ? Avec ce que je t'ai fait subir tu devrais m'en vou…<br>– Il est important que ta meute soit soudée Derek, coupa Stiles. Vous ne devez pas vous diviser. Ne laissez prise à aucune faiblesse. Tu dois retrouver ton autorité sur eux. C'est pour cela que je leur parlerai.  
>– Mais pourquoi Stiles ? Que t'importe ma meute ?<br>– Rien de plus ou de moins de ce que j'ai dit au hangar. J'ai toujours été sincère avec vous, mis à part mon nom de famille.

Stiles rougit un peu, son cœur s'accéléra. Derek comprit à quoi pensait le français. A leur relation, leurs ébats, leur amour. Son cœur aussi se serra. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

– Puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose, reprit Stiles car vous restez mes amis, même si vous me rangez maintenant dans le camp adverse. Et je sais trop bien ce dont sont capables les chasseurs…

La sincérité du français toucha le loup. Son cœur lui disait qu'il ne mentait pas. De plus Gérard Argent ne semblait pas ravi de leur présence. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont-ils mes amis ? pensa-t-il. Il l'espérait dans ce cas présent. Derek se serait bien laissé aller à des gestes plus tendres, mais il avait du mal à passer le pas. Étaient-ils en train de faire la paix ? Visiblement Stiles ne lui reprochait rien. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas le mystère qui entourait la venue des français. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Pouvait-il avoir confiance en Stiles ? Le loup regardait la main fine qu'il tenait et sa propre main noircie par l'absorption de la douleur de Stiles. Devant l'état du français, c'était bien peu. Il n'osait se lancer.

– Oui ? demanda Stiles qui semblait deviner la question venir.  
>– Je… peux faire mieux pour te soulager… enfin si tu le veux bien demanda faiblement Derek.<p>

Stiles hésita puis hocha la tête. Le loup vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Entre le plâtre et le corset, Derek essaya d'étendre au maximum ses bras sur la peau de Stiles. Il entendit son soupir de soulagement quand il recommença à absorber son mal. C'est ainsi que Marc les trouva. Stiles avait fini par s'endormir, la tête posée contre l'épaule du loup. L'oncle regarda durement le loup mais ne dit mot. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas.

– Pierre n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il au loup au bout d'un moment en regardant son neveu toujours endormi.  
>– Non, il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé.<br>– Ok. Tu vas faire reconstruire ? questionna Marc de but en blanc.  
>– Euh… Je ne sais pas… Marc ?<br>– Oui ?  
>– Hier, Pierre m'a dit que tu étais furieux contre moi. Je comprends et je tiens à m'excuser. Bien que c'est peu de chose face à…<p>

Derek ne put terminer sa phrase, une boule lui nouait la gorge. Sous le regard de Marc, il se rendait compte combien il tenait au jeune homme, qu'il avait honte et se sentait coupable.

– Tu restes pour manger ? reprit Marc ne faisant pas cas de l'émotion du loup.  
>– Je ne… murmura le loup.<br>– Ecoute, oui j'étais furieux pour ce que tu as fait, ou plutôt laisser faire. Mais il semble que lui, dit-il en désignant son neveu, t'ait pardonné. Donc si c'est OK pour Stiles, ça l'est pour moi.  
>– Merci, répondit le loup déconcerté.<br>– Derek, je sais que les apparences sont contre nous. Tu n'aurais jamais dû apprendre notre nom de famille de cette manière. C'est moi qui suis en faute en ayant pris le mauvais passeport pour inscrire Stiles au lycée. Mais sache juste que l'on n'en veut pas aux tiens. Je te demande juste de nous faire confiance sur ce point et de nous croire sur parole.

Marc finit sa phrase en désignant son cœur. Invitant le loup à scruter les battements de son rythme cardiaque. C'est à ce moment–là que Stiles se réveilla. Lorsqu'il vit Marc, il s'affola.

– Marc ! Ne le tue pas, je vais tout expliquer ! cria-t-il.

Derek et Marc se regardèrent, puis sourirent. L'oncle leva les yeux au plafond et repartit à la cuisine, demandant de l'aide au loup pour mettre la table. Le regard de Stiles allait de l'un à l'autre, se demandant comment ces deux-là avaient réussi à faire la paix. Depuis le match, Marc n'arrêtait pas de parler des sévices qu'il ferait à l'alpha, si jamais ils se croisaient de trop prés. Pierre arriva sur ces entrefaites.

Le repas se passa pratiquement comme si de rien n'était. Mis à part qu'il fallait aider Stiles à se servir. Derek nota tout de même que l'oncle et le neveu ne firent aucune remarque d'ordre culinaire. Signe à ses yeux, que la sérénité n'était pas vraiment revenue dans la famille. Lorsque le loup prit congés, il proposa à Stiles de repasser chaque soir, s'il le souhaitait, argumentant vouloir soulager sa douleur. Stiles hocha la tête d'une manière un peu hésitante. Marc fronça les sourcils, mais se tut.

Le soir dans son lit le français contempla sa main, celle que Derek avait tenue. S'il ne savait pas comment leur relation allait survivre à cet événement, il était certain que Derek ne lui en voulait plus de lui avoir caché son nom. Et cela comptait beaucoup pour lui.

OoOoO

Le vendredi soir fut une soirée particulière, car les français recevaient la branche Argent de Beacon Hills à dîner. Parmi les invités Gérard, Chris et Allison. Stiles fut heureux de revoir sa camarade de classe. Car depuis qu'il était coincé chez lui, il s'ennuyait beaucoup et ses anciens amis lui manquaient terriblement. Allison eut l'air un peu gênée de le voir coincé dans un fauteuil roulant. Même si elle n'avait pas pris part à ce qui s'était passé au stade, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir soutenu celui qui était après tout son cousin. Le début de la soirée commença calmement. Les sujets de discussion étaient tournés vers les activités de Marc et de Pierre. Il y eut un premier dérapage lorsque Pierre mentionna qu'il avait tracé les plans pour la reconstruction du manoir des Hale. Gérard pointa Stiles du doigt.

_– Voilà ce que font ces monstres ! Et vous leur construisez une maison !_ cracha l'ancien.  
><em>– S'ils n'étaient pas traqués comme des bêtes, ils réagiraient certainement autrement. La violence amène la violence Gérard,<em> dit doucement Pierre.  
><em>– Vous êtes la honte des chasseurs ! La honte de la famille !<em> s'emporta Gérard.  
><em>– Papa !<em> dit Chris essayant de calmer le jeu.  
><em>– C'est un des nôtres qui a incendié le manoir des Hale,<em> commença doucement Marc.  
><em>– Vous n'avez aucune preuve !<em> éructa le plus vieux.  
><em>– Tuant par la même occasion des innocents et même des humains,<em> continua Marc sur le même ton.  
><em>– Quand on fréquente ces monstres, on n'est pas vraiment innocent !<em> scanda Gérard.  
><em>– La famille respecte un code. Code qui a été bafoué. Nous sommes là pour vous rappeler l'importance de ce code d'honneur <em>poursuivit Marc en haussant légèrement la voix.

La chose était enfin dite. La raison de leur venue à Beacon Hills enfin révélée. Songeur, Chris regarda les deux oncles. Le père d'Allison était bien conscient que s'ils avaient connaissance de l'identité des français, c'était à cause de la bourde de Marc lors de l'inscription de Stiles au lycée et des problèmes qui en avaient découlés. Qu'avaient-ils découvert sous le couvert de leur anonymat ? Chris, sachant pertinemment que Gérard lui cachait certaines activités, était inquiet.

_– Vous pensez que vous allez me dicter ma conduite ? Et je vous répète que vous n'avez aucune preuve _s'énerva Gérard.

Pendant tout le temps de cet échange, Stiles ne leva pas le nez de son assiette, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler au visage du grand père d'Allison ce qu'il pensait de lui et de ses méthodes barbares et expéditives. Se concentrant sur la nourriture, il arriva à garder son calme, jusqu'à ce que Gérard le prenne à partie.

_– Et toi ? Tu n'as pas envie de le voir mort ? Cet alpha qui est responsable de ton état.  
>– Non, r<em>épondit Stiles d'un ton dur. _Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait réagit ainsi en apprenant mon nom de famille sachant que votre propre fille a brûlé vif toute sa famille. _La voix de Stiles sifflait sous la colère. L'accusation était dite.  
><em>– Je répète que vous n'avez…<br>– Gérard,_ reprit Marc, _vous croyez vraiment que nous sommes venus sans rien de concret ? Nous avons largement de quoi prouver la culpabilité de Kate de manière bien plus probante de ce qui a été supposé après son décès. Et aussi de vous impliquer dans la connaissance et la préméditation de ces faits. Cependant ce n'est pas le but de notre venue. _Marc se tut un moment, laissant son interlocuteur mesurer ses paroles. _Toutefois, cela pourrait le devenir, si vous continuez à bafouer le code. Les ordres du patriarche sont clairs. Et il nous charge de faire le nettoyage dans nos rangs, le cas échéant. Il ne tient qu'à vous que cela s'arrête ici.  
>– C'est une menace ?<em> demanda Gérard, d'une voix dure. _Je ne crains pas ce vieux sénile.  
>– Une mise en garde, <em>reprit doucement Marc.  
><em>– Qui est le patriarche ? <em>questionna Allison d'une petite voix.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait arriver. Marc se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire amical. Avec une voix posée, il expliqua ce que la jeune fille ignorait.

_– C'est le plus âgé de la branche ainée de la famille Argent. Il est le descendant direct de notre ancêtre, celui qui a tué la bête du Gévaudan. La branche aînée, dont nous faisons tous les trois partie, a toujours gardé la main mise sur les affaires des chasseurs. Une grande partie de vos financements viennent de nos caisses. Nous assurons la coordination entre les pays, et le respect du code qui a été écrit il y a quelques siècles.  
>– Une manière pour ce vieux sénile français de tirer les ficelles, <em>cracha Gérard. _Mais, il va falloir évoluer, le temps de la féodalité est terminé. Nous sommes dans un pays qui prône la liberté ! Et ce code est caduc.  
>– Non Gérard, loin de là. Il n'a jamais été autant d'actualité que maintenant. Vous oubliez qu'il n'a jamais été question pour notre famille d'éradiquer les loups garous<em>, dit Marc.  
><em>– Bon sang !<em> s'énerva Gérard. _On voit que vous n'avez jamais perdu un proche déchiqueté par un loup ! Vous les verriez autrement, je vous assure !_ _Allison a perdu sa mère, mordue par ce Derek.  
>– Elle avait tenté d'empoisonner un jeune adolescent, Scott McCall, si je ne m'abuse, <em>dit Pierre en regardant Allison avec un air désolé. _Et Kate, vu le nombre de personne qu'elle a éliminé de manière arbitraire, j'ai du mal à en vouloir à Peter Hale de s'être fait justice lui-même.  
><em>– _Vous changerez bien d'avis lorsque l'un de vous mourra sous leurs crocs_ ragea Gérard.

Se levant, il posa sa serviette à côté de son assiette à peine entamée et prit sèchement congé. Chris et Allison se levèrent à sa suite. La jeune femme eut une moue désolée à l'intention de Stiles. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un regard rassurant, signifiant que ça allait. Quant à son père, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que les français étaient bien au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills. Car mis à part la meute de Derek et leur famille, personne ne savait ce qu'avait fait Victoria. Ces français semblaient en savoir long sur leur compte. La menace de Marc était à prendre au sérieux. Chris savait pertinemment que les chasseurs agissaient en dehors des lois, même entre eux.

* * *

><p>J'en dis un peu, pas beaucoup... pas du tout en fait, héhé Moi, je noie le poisson? Rhooo Mais j'aime vous voir pousser des cris en reviews ;)<p> 


	19. Chap 19 Moments de compréhension

Merci pour votre suivi et toutes ces reviews ! Un chapitre qui... installe la suite héhé...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Moment de compréhension :<strong>

Tard dans la soirée qui avait suivi ce repas entre chasseurs aux avis radicalement divergents, Allison prévint la meute qu'elle connaissait enfin la raison de la venue de Stiles et de ses deux oncles à Beacon Hills. Elle pensait que c'était important d'en parler devant toute la meute rassemblée, afin que chacun ait le même degré d'information et sans déformation. Elle leur donna donc rendez-vous au hangar peu avant midi le lendemain. Derek bouillait d'impatience, Allison n'avait rien voulu lui lâcher avant leur réunion. C'est en maudissant la chasseuse qu'il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, se demandant bien ce que la jeune femme avait découvert. Le matin, l'alpha avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas égorger Jackson qui était arrivé quinze minutes de retard sur l'horaire, retardant d'autant les révélations d'Allison.

Celle-ci expliqua que la veille, elle avait été invitée avec son père et son grand père à manger chez les français. Elle rapporta aussi précisément que possible les discussions tendues entre les oncles de Stiles et Gérard. Puis elle regarda Derek et chacun d'entre eux longuement. Attendant que chacun assimile ce qu'elle venait de dire et les implications qui en découlaient. Puis, d'une voix ferme elle reprit la parole.

– Stiles a dit ceci quand Gérard lui a demandé s'il ne souhaitait pas la mort de Derek après ce qui s'est passé au match : « Non. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait réagit ainsi en apprenant mon nom de famille sachant que votre propre fille a brûlé vif toute sa famille. »

Allison reprit son souffle, elle avait parlé d'une traite. Sa voix s'était finalement chargée d'émotion. C'était tout de même sa tante qui avait commis ce crime. Chacun sentait le trouble qu'elle avait ressentie dans les propos du jeune français, dévoilant tout le poids de son nom de famille.

– Stiles me l'a affirmé de vive voix quand je suis passé le voir cette semaine dit enfin Derek d'un ton calme.

A part Scott, personne de la meute ne savait que leur alpha avait repris contact avec le français. Avec ça et les propos d'Allison, l'histoire prenait un nouveau tournant aux yeux de tous. Avaient-ils rejeté un peu vite leur camarade ?

– Nous nous sommes trompés sur leurs intentions, reprit Allison. Stiles présente autant de danger pour la meute que moi-même. Et pourtant vous m'acceptez tous. Mon père est même inquiet de ce que ses oncles ont pu trouver sur les agissements de Gérard.

La jeune femme se tut un moment. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un grand désarroi. Elle savait que son grand-père ne respectait pas le code. A la mort de Kate, elle avait appris en même temps que Chris, l'implication de sa tante dans le crime du manoir. Et Gérard ne s'était pas caché d'avoir été au courant. Il avait même salué le geste de sa fille. Allison se souvenait du regard désemparé de son père. Suite à cela, la relation entre les deux hommes était devenue tendue. S'extirpant des méandres du passé dans lesquels elle venait de plonger, Allison reprit la suite de ses interrogations.

– Le fait qu'ils viennent ici en cachant leur nom, prouve qu'ils ont travaillé dans l'ombre. Ils connaissaient les circonstances de la mort de ma mère alors que personne de la meute n'en a rien dit à Stiles. En théorie, seuls la meute et ceux de ma famille étaient au courant de la morsure de Derek, raison de son suicide…

La voix de la jeune chasseuse se cassa. Ce souvenir était encore trop douloureux pour elle. Scott la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Un silence ému s'installa. Chacun savait que cette partie de l'histoire était délicate pour chacun des protagonistes. Victoria Argent resterait la mère d'Allison, même si elle avait tenté de tuer Scott. Elle savait que Derek n'avait fait que défendre et secourir son bêta. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer celle qui l'avait mise au monde et éduquée.

– Lorsque je suis allé le voir, dit Derek, brisant le silence pesant. Stiles m'a proposé de venir vous dire lui-même, lorsqu'il serait en état de le faire, qu'il tirait un trait sur ce qui s'était passé au stade. Je… me suis excusé auprès de lui. Comme le dit Allison nous avons fait, non, dit-il en se reprenant, j'ai fait une erreur de jugement. La raison qui l'a poussé à nous mentir sur son nom de famille est maintenant évidente. En découvrant qui ils sont, je crois que nous avons précipité leurs plans.

Isaac regardait ses pieds, la gorge nouée. Il n'était pas bien fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait du mal à justifier auprès de sa conscience d'avoir accepté de suivre cet ordre direct de son alpha. Scott avait bien désobéi lui. Le bêta s'en voulait d'être à l'origine des blessures de Stiles. Comprenant son inconfort Danny s'approcha de lui et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Le gardien de but savait que son ami se sentait mal.

– Isaac, Jackson ! dit Derek. J'assume entièrement la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé au stade. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous m'avez obéi.  
>– Alors cela veut dire qu'ils sont la police des chasseurs en quelques sortes, demanda Scott, changeant de sujet.<br>– Oui, il s'avèrerait qu'ils aient un double rôle, précisa Allison. Chasseur de loup et surveillance des chasseurs. Ils semblent avoir une haute estime des loups et appliquent le code scrupuleusement.  
>– Ils restent des tueurs de loups malgré tout, s'insurgea Jackson.<br>– Et potentiellement des tueurs de chasseurs, murmura Allison. Ils paraissent très à cheval sur le code d'honneur. Je crois que la mise en garde qu'ils nous ont faite était sérieuse. Si mon grand-père s'entête…

Pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que tous comprennent. Les chasseurs avaient leurs propres règles, en marge des autorités légales, ils appliquaient leur justice. Et ce que la meute découvrait peu à peu avec cette branche française de la famille Argent, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que les loups qui pouvaient faire les frais de cette justice secrète. Les chasseurs qui s'éloignaient de la ligne de conduite dictée par le code d'honneur semblaient pouvoir être tout aussi inquiétés qu'un loup ne sachant pas se gérer. La meute se dispersa peu à peu, allant vaquer à leurs activités du week-end.

Restant seul, Derek demeura songeur. Penser à Stiles comme à un chasseur, un ennemi potentiel l'avait profondément blessé et meurtri. Maintenant, qu'il avait appris la véritable raison de sa présence et le secret nécessaire à sa mission : rassembler des preuves et rappeler le code de conduite aux chasseurs de Beacon Hills de manières courtoises dans un premier temps. Il se demandait comme Allison jusqu'à quel point les français étaient prêts à aller, pour faire rentrer Gérard dans les rangs de gré ou de force. Quelle serait la participation de Stiles en cas de conflit ouvert ? Le loup avait senti l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Marc Argent l'avait effrayée tant par sa maitrise de lui-même face à la colère de Gérard que par ses mots simples mais fermes. La jeune chasseuse avait aussi rapporté les propos de Stiles quant à l'incident du match. Cela avait réchauffé le cœur de Derek. Réitérés dans de telles circonstances, les mots qu'avait prononcés le jeune français ressemblaient plus à l'idée qu'il se faisait du jeune homme, que celle d'un chasseur de loup sans pitié.

En fin d'après-midi, Derek envoya un message à Stiles lui demandant s'il voulait bien qu'il passe soulager sa douleur. La réponse arriva dans la minute qui suivit. Cette promptitude ravit le loup. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire en lisant la réponse.

« Amène tes fesses dès que tu peux. Marc serait ravi de te faire goûter son bœuf-mode que Gérard a boudé hier soir. Il te fait dire que c'est encore meilleur réchauffé ! »

L'attitude de Gérard semblait avoir remonté suffisamment Marc Argent pour que celui-ci fasse table rase sur leur différent. Quand il se présenta devant la maison des français, depuis le trottoir il entendit Stiles et Marc se chamailler dans leur langue natale, vraisemblablement sur un sujet culinaire. Ce fut Pierre qui vint lui ouvrir.

– J'espère que tu as une faim de loup ! dit-il malicieusement à Derek.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant. Venant d'un chasseur, la plaisanterie était assez fine. Le loup sut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

– Car Marc a passé son vendredi à cuisiner, mais nos hôtes d'hier soir sont partis en ayant à peine entamé l'entrée chuchota Pierre comme un conspirateur. Je ne t'explique même pas le niveau de l'affront !  
>– Allison m'a fait un résumé de votre soirée. Cela avait l'air… animé dit Derek en souriant à la nouvelle plaisanterie de Pierre.<br>– Ça tu peux le dire ! s'exclama Marc en arrivant vers eux. Il s'essuya la main sur son tablier et la tendit à Derek.

Le français garda sa main serrée dans la sienne et le regardant dans les yeux, lui dit :

– Notre famille a beaucoup à se faire pardonner.

Un silence marqua la maisonnée que Stiles brisa avec un « J'ai la dalle moi ! » qui fit rire tout le monde. Le repas fut excellent et se passa dans la bonne humeur. C'était un peu comme si les français se libéraient d'un rôle qu'ils avaient dû jouer malgré eux. Tout était clair entre eux et le reste de Beacon Hills. A la fin du repas, Stiles proposa à Derek qu'ils s'installent dans la chambre qui lui avait été aménagée au même niveau que la cuisine et le salon. Le loup poussa donc le fauteuil roulant du jeune homme jusqu'à une pièce qui d'ordinaire devait servir de bureau. Dans un coin, repliée contre le mur, une table d'architecte montrait que cela devait être l'antre de Pierre en temps normal. Sortir Stiles de son fauteuil et l'installer sur son lit, fut un moment délicat. La force de Derek permit au français de solliciter le moins possible ses abdominaux. Ses côtes étaient en bonne voie de consolidation, cependant cela restait douloureux. Le plâtre de sa jambe ne facilitant pas ses mouvements.

– Un vrai top model ! plaisanta Stiles une fois installé.

Derek sourit en le regardant. Le français portait un sweat à fermeture éclair facile à enlever et un bas de jogging dont la jambe droite avait été coupée juste au-dessus du plâtre. Il était bien loin de ses tenues vestimentaires habituelles, classiques et de coupes plutôt ajustées.

Comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines avant, après que Jackson ait cassé une côte à Stiles avant le match aller, le loup retira son tee-shirt et aida Stiles à se débarrasser de son haut. Timidement, il s'assit derrière le français et se plaqua contre son dos. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Si le contact peau contre peau ravissait les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne parla ou ne fit de gestes plus osés. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure. Les traits de Stiles étaient plus détendus. La douleur s'était fortement estompée.

– Je repasserai chaque jour si tu le veux bien dit Derek en remettant son tee-shirt et son blouson.

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Chacun semblait avoir pardonné à l'autre. Mais une barrière se dressait encore entre eux. Stiles ne pouvait plus nier son statut de chasseur. Bien qu'il soit venu avec ses oncles pour gérer les égarements des chasseurs de Beacon Hill, il restait dans le camp adverse. Si Scott et Allison avaient su passer outre, le passé de Derek pesait lourd dans la balance des remords.

– Merci, fini par dire Stiles. A demain.  
>– A demain, répondit Derek.<p>

Derek sortit de la chambre improvisée et salua Marc et Pierre avant de prendre congé. Ce contact rapproché avec Stiles avait fait remonter des sensations plus charnelles. Revoir ce triskel tatoué sur le dos du français le poussait à croire au destin, que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Néanmoins ce qui s'était passé était bien trop frais dans leur esprit pour que leur relation d'avant continue comme si de rien n'était.

C'est ainsi que pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Derek passa chaque soir pour soulager Stiles. Pour combler les silences gênants, ils en étaient venus à parler des plans du Manoir. Stiles donnait son avis à Derek qui trouvait souvent ses idées avisées. Un soir, Pierre lui avait dit qu'il espérait bien que son neveu suive ses traces et devienne architecte comme lui. Il lui avait donc donné une copie du dossier du manoir. Cela occupait le plus jeune lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Derek avait été content de cette implication.

Enfin, le français fut libéré de son plâtre et du fauteuil roulant. L'application de l'alpha à passer chaque soir avait considérablement accéléré le processus de cicatrisation. Stiles allait enfin pouvoir reprendre le chemin du lycée le lundi suivant, un mois et demi après le match à Mystic Falls. Avant cela, il était passé au hangar et avait revu la meute. Après un long moment de gêne, la bonne humeur de Stiles et son entrain firent comme si cette mauvaise période n'avait pratiquement jamais existé entre eux. Seul son lien particulier avec Derek n'était pas revenu aussi intime qu'auparavant. Leur histoire en était à ses balbutiements quand la tempête avait éclaté. Il leur faudrait du temps. Stiles avait vraiment été blessé de se faire rejeter avec une telle haine par Derek. Il doutait même que le loup soit vraiment attaché à lui. Certes, ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais cela avait été vite balayé par une suspicion dénouée de toute preuve qui plus est. Le français savait qu'il ne laissait pas le loup indifférent, mais de là à parler de sentiments amoureux, Stiles restait dubitatif. Cette impression trouvait son écho du côté du loup. Si Derek se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le français, il ne pouvait se départir de cette crainte viscérale, cette peur du chasseur et de leur capacité à faire le mal. Il avait toutes les raisons de craindre la famille Argent. Une ambivalence lui tenait le cœur. Car malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait de les fuir, il appréciait la compagnie des français.

Une semaine après avoir repris les cours, Stiles recommença l'entrainement de lacrosse. Le coach lui interdit tous les exercices nécessitant des contacts physiques avec les autres joueurs. Le français prit son mal en patience et s'appliqua à retrouver une certaine aisance de mouvement. Scott était parfois obligé de lui dire de se ménager.

– Je reviendrais au top ! disait Stiles  
>– Je le sais bien mec, mais prend ton temps ! répliquait Scott.<p>

Le train-train quotidien reprit son droit. Après la semaine de cours vint le week-end. Le samedi, le matin ou l'après-midi comme ce fut le cas cette fois, les loups se retrouvaient au hangar où Derek essayait de les entrainer. Cela donnait souvent une excuse à Scott et Jackson pour ne pas accompagner Allison et Lydia dans les boutiques du centre commercial. Stiles était là. Il donnait des indications aux bêtas, corrigeant leurs positions, les aidant à garder des appuis souples et équilibrés pour plus d'efficacité. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à cacher ses origines, ni l'entrainement qu'il avait suivi en tant que chasseur, Stiles se permettait d'être plus technique et surtout plus guerrier dans son vocabulaire. Scott découvrait une facette inconnue de son ami. Le français faisait un bon instructeur et donnait ses directives en tant que tel, n'hésitant pas à hausser le ton. Il se montrait parfois inflexible et leur demandait de recommencer un geste, un mouvement un nombre incalculable de fois. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit assimilé par les loups. Jackson avait bien renâclé un peu au début. Mais Stiles avait su s'imposer. Scott trouvait même que dans ces moment-là, son ami se conduisait comme un chef de meute et il était étonné que Derek ne réagisse pas, ou du moins ne réaffirme pas plus son rang d'alpha.

Ce jour-là, Stiles partit un peu plus tôt suite à un appel de son oncle Marc. Il devait le remplacer pour la préparation du repas, Marc étant retenu dans une ville voisine pour ses affaires. Le jeune homme devant mettre à cuire une viande qui marinait depuis la veille et qui nécessitait une cuisson lente.

– Bon, j'y vais, si je ne veux pas manger à une heure indue. Bye.  
>– Bye Stiles. On se voit demain ? demanda Scott.<br>– Je ne sais pas, on s'appelle ok ! répondit le français.

* * *

><p>Cela va-t-il rester longtemps aussi plan-plan ? ;p<p> 


	20. Chap 20 Dimanches coquins

Tout est dans le titre...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanches coquins :<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

La viande préparée avec soin par Marc avait cuit correctement grâce aux attentions de Stiles. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs déçu quand l'aîné des oncles appela pour prévenir de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Marc ne voulut rien expliquer au téléphone sur les raisons qui le retenaient dans la ville voisine. L'adolescent questionna donc Pierre quand celui-ci rentra. L'architecte expliqua brièvement que les relations avec Gérard étaient délicates. L'organisation que le grand-père d'Allison avait mise sur pied était assez vaste. Et surtout, Chris ne semblait pas en connaitre la moitié. En s'installant pour manger, Pierre détailla à Stiles l'avancée de leurs recherches sur l'ensemble de la région. Donnant une idée du nombre de chasseurs, des meutes de loup en présence et du genre d'alphas qui étaient à leur tête. Tout cela sur un rayon de trois cents kilomètres. Stiles hochait de temps en temps la tête aux remarques de son oncle. Puis, suites aux nouveaux éléments qui ressortaient, Stiles expliqua qu'il affinerait ses filtres de recherches afin qu'ils aient une idée plus précise de la population des loups de cette partie des États-Unis. En somme, la routine d'un travail de chasseur.

Au dessert, Pierre demanda comment cela se passait avec la meute de Derek. Stiles lui assura que l'entente était revenue et que la meute était de nouveau soudée autour de son alpha. Pierre hocha la tête, satisfait.

_– J'aide même Derek à leur entrainement. Scott est super content, _dit Stiles.  
><em>– D'accord, mais fait attention à toi. Cela fait deux fois que cette meute te blesse. Et la dernière fois c'était plutôt sérieux !<em> répliqua Pierre.  
><em>– Comme le disait Marc à Gérard, ils n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en main Pierre ! C'est différent maintenant, ils savent que je fais partie d'une famille de chasseurs.<br>– Soit prudent tout de même. Cela reste des loups. Ils peuvent être imprévisibles Stiles, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.  
>– Ils me font de nouveau confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois c'est bon. <em>

Stiles lisait dans son lit quand Marc rentra. L'adolescent avait réintégré avec bonheur sa chambre et reprit ses petites habitudes. Derek ne passerait pas ce soir, puisqu'il l'avait soulagé de ses douleurs dans l'après-midi, un peu avant l'arrivée des autres au hangar. Le jeune français ne veilla pas trop tard, car il avait prévu d'aller courir avec Marc et Pierre le lendemain matin et reprendre ainsi progressivement ses activités sportives.

OoOoO

Le petit déjeuner expédié, les trois français sortirent comme tous les dimanches pour une course en forêt. Cela faisait deux mois que Stiles avait stoppé ses activités physiques, il peinait un peu à reprendre un rythme régulier. Ses deux oncles lui avaient proposé de rester sur les sentiers, mais le plus jeune ne voulut rien savoir. Ils coupèrent donc à travers bois comme à leur habitude. Ils allaient simplement à un rythme moins soutenu qu'à l'ordinaire. Au détour d'une bosse ils croisèrent Derek, ce qui était devenu courant depuis leur première rencontre dans ces mêmes bois, il y a plusieurs mois maintenant. Ils continuèrent donc à quatre. Cinq minutes après Marc répondit à son téléphone qui émit une sonnerie inhabituelle. Il répondit par monosyllabes puis regardant Pierre, il dit :

– Éric a besoin de nous.  
>– Ok. On vous laisse les jeunes, répondit Pierre. Ne force pas trop Stiles.<br>– Ok à tout à l'heure, dit Stiles en repartant en petite foulée.

Derek le suivit. Quinze minutes plus tard, Stiles s'arrêta en se tenant les côtes. L'effort avait réveillé ses blessures. Sans rien dire, Derek s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sous son tee-shirt pour le soulager.

– Merci, murmura Stiles un peu essoufflé et ému.

Le soulagement apporté par le loup fut apprécié du jeune qui lui sourit quand il eut terminé.

– On rentre en marchant en direction du manoir, je te redépose en voiture, dit Derek.  
>– Si tu veux, mais que cela ne te dérange pas, répondit Stiles.<br>– Cela ne me dérange pas.

Ils firent le trajet en parlant de choses et d'autres. En passant devant le manoir, Derek l'informa qu'il commençait à contacter les différents entrepreneurs de la région. Il était décidé à rebâtir la maison de son enfance. Stiles se dit ravi qu'il le fasse, c'était le meilleur moyen pour le loup de se tourner vers l'avenir. Ils regardaient tous les deux le manoir, Derek légèrement en retrait dans le dos de Stiles. Il songeait que le français était pour beaucoup dans cette envie de reconstruire et aussi de se tourner vers un futur. Futur qui pourrait bien se faire avec celui qui se tenait devant lui. Doucement, Derek vint se caler dans le dos de Stiles, puis sans un mot il l'entoura de ses bras. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, le français cala sa tête contre l'épaule du loup, s'offrant à l'étreinte. Les mains de Derek commencèrent à explorer son corps. Le loup sentait sa chaleur sous ses vêtements, entendait son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se faire plus sporadique. Stiles se retourna et attrapa le visage de l'alpha. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que leurs lèvres ne fusionnent. Le baiser échangé fut impatient, sauvage et passionné. Stiles se colla contre le corps de Derek, comme s'il voulait s'y incruster, ne faire plus qu'un.

– Tu me ramènes ? demanda Stiles, la voix un peu essoufflée.

Sans un mot, Derek l'attrapa par la taille et le hissa contre lui. Stiles replia ses jambes autours des hanches du loup et s'agrippa à son cou. Il se fit porter ainsi jusqu'à la Camaro, où Derek prit l'attention de lui ouvrir la portière. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison du français se fit sans un mot. Une fois garé devant le garage, Derek demanda :

– Tes oncles ?  
>– On ne les revoit pas avant midi au mieux, répondit Stiles.<p>

Si le trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée se passa comme entre deux amis qui rentrent, une fois la porte fermée, ce fut deux amants qui se tenaient l'un près de l'autre. Derek avait de nouveau attrapé Stiles, le collant contre lui une main fermement plaquée dans son dos, l'autre sous ses fesses. Leur respiration saccadée montrait leur impatience, leur désir. Avec une lenteur délibérée, Stiles frotta son genou contre Derek remontant le long de sa jambe et prenant appui sur ses épaules : l'invitation était plus qu'explicite. Derek souleva son amant tout en lui embrassant le cou. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre dont il ferma la porte du pied. Reposant son fardeau au sol, ses mains s'immiscèrent sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune. Lentement, ils se soulagèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements, une lueur de convoitise dans leurs yeux. Une fois nus, ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre sans pudeur, leurs désirs fièrement dressés.

– Tu es magnifique, murmura Stiles.  
>– Tu es à croquer, répondit le loup en faisant doucement luire ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant.<p>

Tout son être réclamait le français. Son loup le voulait, c'était comme un besoin, ou une nécessité. Son attirance pour Stiles était forte, violente et impérieuse. Sa raison ne pouvait lutter contre cet instinct qui lui demandait de faire du jeune homme son compagnon, de le faire sien. De le revendiquer comme on disait souvent chez les loups. Stiles recula doucement vers son lit attirant Derek à sa suite. Une fois qu'ils basculèrent sur le matelas leurs pulsions primaires prirent le dessus, chacun explorant le corps de l'autre cherchant à lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Ils prolongèrent les préliminaires au maximum de leur résistance à la jouissance. Le loup n'en finissait pas de caresser ce corps qui affolait ses sens. Le français n'était pas en reste, connaissant les zones de faiblesses de son amant. Quand enfin Derek prit Stiles, la pénétration se fit animale et dominatrice. Stiles gémit son plaisir, s'arque boutant contre son compagnon cherchant à approfondir le rapport. A chaque coup de rein, Derek montait dans les sphères du plaisir, jamais luxure n'avait été si voluptueuse. Il savourait le regard de Stiles qui se voilait sous les effets du plaisir. Ils intensifièrent le rythme, changeant de positions pour de nouvelles sensations. La jouissance leur fit presque mal tellement elle était puissante et si longtemps contenue. Les spasmes du plaisir les secouèrent un long moment.

Doucement, ils reprenaient leur respiration dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps encore mélangés. Stiles avait le nez perdu dans le cou de Derek, il se sentait si bien. Le portable du français vibra. Difficilement, il s'extirpa des bras du loup qui rechignait à le laisser s'échapper. L'adolescent consulta sa messagerie, puis revint se coucher auprès de Derek avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– Qu'est ce qui te met en joie comme ça ? demanda le loup.  
>– Pierre et Marc sont retenus, ils en ont pour la journée, répondit Stiles en se blottissant contre lui.<p>

Derek sourit à son tour. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient la journée pour eux. Ils traînassèrent au lit jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs revendiquent leur dû. Puis ils passèrent l'après-midi collés l'un à l'autre comme de jeunes amoureux, alternant discussions plus ou moins futiles et caresses coquines. Ils n'abordèrent pas les activités des oncles de Stiles autres que leurs métiers officiels. Si Derek était curieux de ce que comptaient faire les français vis-à-vis de la branche familiale de Beacon Hills, il n'en demanda rien à Stiles. Il sentait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses et que cela risquait de gâcher la quiétude du moment présent. Il partit avant que Pierre et Marc ne rentrent. Il faut dire qu'ils arrivèrent assez tard.

_– Alors ? _Leur demanda Stiles à leur retour.

OoOoO

Le lundi étrenna la semaine avec ses deux heures de chimie et un professeur Harris égal à lui-même. La semaine aurait pu se terminer tranquillement si le jeudi matin Lydia n'était pas arrivée au lycée avec le journal de la veille. Dans la rubrique des faits divers un article était entouré. Il s'agissait d'un SDF qui avait trouvé la mort, vraisemblablement attaqué par un chien errant dans son sommeil. Le corps portait d'importantes traces de griffures qui laissaient penser que l'animal qui avait fait cela était de taille imposante. La police demandait à la population de déclarer toute perte de chien ou de signaler tout animal suspect.

– Cela peut être un simple clebs, dit Jackson.  
>– Ou pas, rétorqua Lydia.<br>– C'est vrai, plaida Scott qui commençait à apprécier la tranquillité. On ne peut pas suspecter un loup derrière chaque morsure. Les accidents avec les chiens arrivent.  
>– J'ai juste eu un mauvais pressentiment, conclu Lydia, interrompue par la sonnerie.<p>

Pressentiment qui s'affina le samedi suivant avec une nouvelle coupure de presse. Cette fois la police appelait la population à la plus grande prudence. L'article parlait de gros chien voir d'un cougar. Une nouvelle victime était à déplorer. Cette fois, c'était un truand de bas étage que la police essayait de coincer depuis des mois. Si personne ne pleurait la victime, l'inquiétude quant à cette bête sauvage qui sévissait dans la région prenait une nouvelle dimension. La ville se rappelait de la terreur qui avait régné quand Jackson sévissait en tant que kanima. Sous l'insistance de la jeune rouquine, Derek demanda à Scott de voir avec sa mère s'ils pouvaient approcher les corps des victimes et tenter de déceler quelque chose que le légiste n'aurait pas vu.

OoOoO

Melissa ne vit pas d'un bon œil Scott et Derek débarquer à l'hôpital un samedi en fin d'après-midi. En effectif réduit le week-end, elle était débordée. Cependant les explications des deux loups l'incitèrent à accéder à leur demande, soit l'accès à la morgue. Avec le peu de personnel présent, ils devraient avoir tout leur temps. Surtout que personne ne devrait se préoccuper des pensionnaires de ces froids casiers de métal avant le lundi matin. Ils ouvrirent le premier tiroir, celui qui contenait le SDF. Quatre jour que le pauvre homme était mort, les deux loups reculèrent sous l'odeur qui leur donna la nausée. C'était un mélange d'alcool, d'urine et de décomposition. Il leur fallut une grande maîtrise d'eux même pour se contenir et séparer chaque odeur. Le cou de la victime présentait une large morsure, l'écartement de crocs correspondait effectivement à un gros chien, ou à un loup. Sur le torse s'étalaient de larges lacérations en lignes parallèles. Un chien n'avait pas les griffes assez acérées pour faire de tels dégâts. C'est la raison pour laquelle le légiste avait noté puma ou couguar avec un point d'interrogation sur le rapport que tenait Scott. Le document précisait que la victime ne s'était pas débattue surement dû au fort taux d'alcoolémie retrouvé dans son sang. Le SDF étant ivre au moment de sa mort.

La seconde victime était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année de corpulence moyenne. Il portait différents tatouages sur le corps, témoins d'un passé douteux. Comme la première victime, il avait la gorge lacérée. Les marques de crocs étaient clairement identifiables. Son dossier précisait qu'il avait eu la nuque brisée avant d'être égorgé et que son dos était marqué par des lacérations de griffes. Scott et Derek passaient d'une victime à l'autre cherchant une odeur commune.

– Je sens bien quelque chose sur les deux corps, finit par dire Scott. Mais c'est lointain.  
>– Comme une vieille odeur ? demanda Derek.<br>– Oui, quelque chose qui a au moins quinze jours. Je veux bien pour le SDF, mais ce type, le truand, semble être quelqu'un qui se lavait normalement…  
>– Oui, je ne l'explique pas, mais je sens aussi cette odeur sur les deux cadavres. Une sorte d'odeur éteinte, reprit Derek.<br>– En tout cas on peut relier les deux victimes à un même tueur, dit Scott.  
>– En effet, mais ce n'est certainement pas un puma comme le suggère le légiste, on ne raterait pas son odeur. Et un gros chien ne laisse pas ce genre de marque avec ses griffes.<br>– On a donc bien affaire avec un loup ? souffla Scott.  
>– J'en ai bien peur. La pleine lune est dans une semaine, si c'est un oméga, il va y avoir d'autres morts, conclu Derek.<p>

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'hôpital assez perplexes. Ils n'avaient pas d'odeur fraiche à suivre. Les effluves senties étaient trop ténues pour leur servir de piste fiable. Sans indice supplémentaire, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

– On pourrait demander à Stiles de voir avec ses oncles, non ? demanda Scott.  
>– Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'ils ne feront pas uniquement suivre l'information aux chasseurs de Beacon Hills ? Car dans ce cas-là, celui qui commet ces meurtres n'a aucune chance de survivre.<p>

Scott était d'avis partagé. Car même si c'était un des leurs, il avait tout de même tué deux personnes. Puis il songea à Jackson. On ne pouvait pas juger une personne uniquement par ses actes, il fallait prendre en compte ce qui amenait la personne à les commettre. La semaine suivante apporta deux nouveaux décès. Un autre SDF et un gars qui avait été signalé comme pédophile. La meute en venait à penser que ce loup choisissait ses victimes et n'agissait pas sous l'impulsion de la colère ou d'une perte de contrôle de son instinct animal. Derek avait fini par demander à Stiles d'en toucher un mot à ses oncles. Ils avaient trop peu d'indices pour comprendre ce qui motivait ces meurtres. Le samedi au hangar, Stiles dit que ses oncles seraient attentifs à toutes informations, mais que pour l'instant ils n'avaient rien de plus. La meute s'entraina comme à son habitude. Scott peaufinait ses réflexes avec Stiles. Le français était encore un peu gêné dans ses mouvements mais il n'avait plus mal. A l'hôpital, ils lui avaient dit qu'il faudrait six mois à ses os pour retrouver une solidité normale, lui conseillant donc de faire attention à toute chute. Vers la fin d'après-midi, Scott n'insista pas quand il vit que Stiles trainait à partir alors que tous les autres étaient déjà loin. Il n'avait jamais abordé la relation particulière de son ami avec Derek, même s'il pensait que le français se doutait qu'il savait. Les deux jeunes gens restaient discrets sur leur liaison, Scott respectant leur choix. Il partit avec un dernier salut.

– Dis, tu manges à la maison ce soir ? Et plus si affinité, demanda Stiles une fois que Scott fut loin.  
>– Si cela ne dérange pas, bien sûr, répondit le loup en attirant le français vers lui.<br>– Marc et Pierre t'apprécient beaucoup, donc tu ne dérange pas ! A tout à l'heure, je file, dit Stiles non sans embrasser le loup fougueusement.

Il quitta le hangar après avoir quémandé un dernier câlin. Ce soir-là, c'était Pierre qui était de tournée de cuisine. Et étrangement, quand c'était lui qui officiait pour la préparation des repas, ni Marc, ni Stiles ne risquait de remarques d'ordre culinaire. Ce fut donc dans une maison paisible que Derek arriva dans la soirée.

– Derek ? demanda Stiles, tu n'aurais pas vu mon portable, je ne le trouve plus !  
>– Tu l'as peut-être laissé au hangar.<br>– Il ne me semble pourtant pas l'avoir posé là-bas.  
>– J'irai regarder demain matin, reprit le loup.<br>– Non, ne t'embête pas, j'irai voir. J'ai dû le poser sur une caisse.  
>– Avec mon odorat, je serai plus efficace et cela ne m'embête pas, reprit Derek avec un clin d'œil. Étrangement, il appréciait ces conversations futiles.<p>

Pierre sourit en mettant la table. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles aussi calme et serein. Il était pourtant soucieux par rapport à ce loup inconnu qui semblait commettre des meurtres parmi les personnes qui soit avaient quelque chose à se reprocher, soit étaient des rebuts de la société. Le contact privilégié de Stiles avec la meute de Derek pouvait aider les chasseurs à se mettre sur la bonne piste. Il fallait à tous prix stopper ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à un oméga assouvissant une vengeance personnelle. Marc avait eu beau interroger ses contacts, aucun loup oméga n'avait été signalé dans les parages. Pourtant, il était difficile de passer entre les mailles des filets que tendait Marc. Pierre savait que son frère était un redoutable pisteur. Le fait qu'il bute sur cette affaire démontrait que le loup incriminé était tout sauf en perte de ses moyens. Pour l'heure Derek étant dans les lieux, ils organisèrent leur recherche pour le lendemain, ne souhaitant pas que l'alpha soit au fait de leurs méthodes de travail. A la fin du repas, Derek parla un peu à Pierre des entrepreneurs qu'il avait contacté pour le manoir. L'oncle de Stiles lui demanda de lui faire une copie des devis quand il les recevrait. Étant nouveau dans la région, Pierre ne pouvait lui conseiller un nom, cependant il pourrait juger du sérieux des entreprises en analysant leur proposition. Ensuite, les deux plus jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles, tandis que les deux oncles poursuivirent une partie d'échec déjà entamée et dont le plateau patientait sur une commode.

* * *

><p>Encore en vie ? ;)<p> 


	21. Chap 21 Journée cauchemardesque

Navré pour le retard, mais impassible hier d'accéder à la page Publish

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe début saison 2 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Sterek et le Danny / Isaac (Slash / Yaoï), la violence et le langage parfois mature. Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime à Lemon **suivant les chapitres.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog :** fantasy stories wordpress**

**Special thank **: _mes deux bêta-lecteurs __**Mykomi**__ et __**Peyrez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Journée cauchemardesque :<strong>

_Nota : le texte en italique est dit en français, l'action se situant aux USA, les dialogues sont censés être dit en anglais._

Stiles se reposait, apaisé dans les bras de Derek. Depuis que le loup avait lâché toute pudeur et réticence sur le fait de faire l'amour à un garçon, leurs moments intimes étaient devenus passionnels. Stiles appréciait les capacités du loup à lui procurer du plaisir. Il lui importait peu que Derek préfère garder leur liaison secrète, bien que le français ne soit pas dupe. Il avait deviné que Scott et Danny étaient au courant et qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le reste de la meute ne le sache. Cependant, il voulait garder la confiance de l'alpha. Il ne brusquait donc pas les choses, prenant ce que Derek voulait bien donner. Et ce qu'il lui donnait, Stiles en était entièrement satisfait. Le lycan se révélait être un amant performant, surtout pour un homme qui découvrait ses penchants gays. Le français aimait ce corps magnifiquement sculpté et le fait qu'il soit un loup alpha l'excitait encore plus. Ils avaient une nouvelle fois fait l'amour avec ardeur.

Le français se réveilla avec l'odeur du café qui lui chatouillait les narines. Du bras, il chercha le contact de son compagnon. Cependant, la place à côté de lui était froide. En tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit que Marc et Pierre discuter à l'étage du dessous. Derek serait-il partit comme un voleur ? C'est un Stiles un peu déçu et bougon qui descendit déjeuner.

_– Derek a dit qu'il s'excusait. Il a reçu un appel d'Isaac et n'a pas souhaité te réveiller,_ dit Marc.  
><em>– Il a dit ce qu'Isaac voulait ?<br>– Non,_ répondit Marc.  
><em>– Dépêche-toi la marmotte si on veut rentrer pour midi,<em> fit Pierre.  
><em>– Ça va !<em> râla Stiles. _T'en es où sur la population des loups de la région ? _reprit-il ensuite de manière plus sérieuse.

OoOoO

Comme à leur accoutumée, les trois français partirent pour leur footing dominical. Non loin de l'orée de la forêt où ils avaient l'habitude de passer, ils trouvèrent Derek en train de les attendre. Celui-ci tendit le téléphone de Stiles.

– Ho ! Super, tu l'as retrouvé ! Où était-il ? demanda Stiles soudainement ravi.  
>– Là où tu l'avais oublié, sur une caisse au hangar.<br>– Faudrait que je fasse une copie de mes contacts. Je perds tout si je l'égare, reprit Stiles.

Les quatre hommes repartirent en courant dans les bois. Derek appréciait de pouvoir courir avec les français. Son loup prisait ces courses en pleine nature et aussi la sensation de n'être plus seul. Compter pour quelqu'un avait un goût savoureux. Il se sentait revivre, aimant l'ironie du sort que cela soit grâce à des chasseurs, faisait ainsi un pied de nez à ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie. Marc s'arrêta dans une clairière et Stiles eut droit à sa séance combat. Derek se posa un peu plus loin pour ne pas les gêner. Cette fois-ci, leurs passes étaient plus traditionnelles, dans les règles d'un combat officiel. Le loup ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de leurs gestes, de leurs postures. À un versus un, les français enchainaient les prises. Leurs mouvements avaient la précision de l'habitude, l'amplitude des déplacements donnait une bonne idée de leur souplesse et leur force. Derek songea qu'ils étaient bien plus redoutables que Chris Argent avec ses deux flingues. Habituellement, les chasseurs évitaient le corps à corps, car ils étaient désavantagés par rapport à un loup. Pourtant ces français semblaient être capables de gérer un lycan dans un combat rapproché, un de ses bêtas par exemple. Stiles avait largement montré sa supériorité sur Scott ou même Jackson. Il jouait au modeste pour ne pas blesser la susceptibilité de ses camarades, mais en le voyant contrer ses oncles qui ne le ménageaient pas, Derek comprenait que Stiles n'avait jamais donné la pleine puissance de ses moyens. De quoi était-il vraiment capable ? D'un autre côté cela rassurait Derek que son amant sache se défendre, la vie à ses côtés n'était pas sans danger. Ils se quittèrent sur les coups d'onze heures et demie. Les deux oncles prirent un peu d'avance, laissant une certaine intimité à Stiles pour dire au revoir à son loup.

Après le repas, Stiles fit une copie des données qu'il avait sur son téléphone. Il avait eu un coup au cœur quand il avait pensé l'avoir perdu car il avait gardé ses conversations avec Bryan et de nombreuses photos d'eux deux. Perdre ces données aurait été comme une deuxième mort de son ancien amour. S'il n'avait pas relu ses discussions avec le jeune anglais depuis sa mort, car c'était trop difficile jusqu'à présent, il les gardait comme de précieuses reliques. Une fois toutes les données copiées, Stiles hésita un long moment avant de cliquer sur le dossier Bryan. Il ouvrit une série de photos où ils faisaient les idiots. Le français sourit en revoyant le visage de celui qu'il avait aimé plus que sa vie. Il était triste qu'il ne soit plus là et toujours en colère de son exécution violente, néanmoins c'était un peu moins dur qu'avant. Stiles se demandait s'il arrivait à garder les yeux secs grâce à sa relation avec Derek. Celui-ci n'effacerait jamais Bryan de sa mémoire, mais pouvait lui permettre de tourner une page douloureuse de son histoire. Avec un soupir il appela Scott, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Celui-ci répondit présent. Il aimait aller vadrouiller avec Stiles. Souvent ils prenaient leur cross et allaient échanger des passes dans un champ. Le dimanche se termina sur cette notre tranquille et les fou-rire des deux amis.

OoOoO

La semaine qui suivit s'enrichit hélas de deux nouveaux morts, des dealers cette fois-ci. La meute peinait à remonter une quelconque piste. La police était sur les dents, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les loups dans leur surveillance. Stiles rapporta que ses oncles n'avaient aucun indice et Allison n'avait pas eu vent d'une quelconque activité de chasse du côté de sa famille à ce propos. Ils étaient dans l'impasse totale. Cette semaine fut aussi celle où Stiles vint dormir pour la première fois dans le loft de Derek. Celui-ci était situé dans un quartier industriel de Beacon Hills. Le loup fut amusé de l'air dépité du français face au contenu de son frigo. Il s'en était suivi une discussion animée sur l'intérêt d'un régime alimentaire équilibré quand bien même il nécessitait que l'on y sacrifie un peu de son temps. Toutefois Stiles avait aimé le style très épuré du loft qui ne contenait que le strict nécessaire pour vivre. Derek avait peu d'affaires et quand le français lui en avait fait la remarque, il lui expliqua que depuis l'incendie, il avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher aux choses matérielles. Stiles comprenait, car il avait dû tout lâcher en venant ici, bien que son foyer en France attendait toujours son retour. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait pu vraiment emporter étaient en fait des données numériques, ses musiques préférées, les photos des siens, de ceux qui étaient disparus et tout un tas de petites choses insignifiantes mais auxquelles on tient. Après s'être rassasiés de pizzas et de glace en pot, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent un moment. Stiles osa demander comment était la vie de Derek avant la destruction du manoir, avant la mort des siens. Si le sujet était douloureux, le loup s'ouvrit volontiers à son amant. Il raconta comment sa famille était un peu dominée par les femmes. Sa mère, Talia était l'alpha de la meute et il portait son nom de famille. Il évoqua ses deux sœurs Laura plus âgée que lui et Cora la petite dernière. Derek raconta, amusé par les souvenirs qui remontaient, comment ses deux sœurs pouvaient parfois le mener en bateau, ou au contraire le chouchouter. Il révéla comment Peter avait été son modèle surtout pour les bêtises. Ce que Stiles ressentait au récit qu'il entendait, c'était une grande cohésion familiale qui s'élargissait facilement à qui en avait besoin. Des humains partageaient leur existence donnant un certain équilibre de vie. C'était une famille pacifiste avec ses petites chamailleries comme il y en a dans toute famille. Talia semblait gérer cela d'une main ferme mais juste. Le français sentait tout le respect que Derek avait pour sa défunte mère. Ils finirent la soirée sur une note plus légère et bien plus câline dans le grand lit du loup. Les deux amants avaient appris à se connaitre, leurs ébats n'en étaient que plus passionnels. Le lendemain matin Stiles repartit aux alentours de neuf heures. Ses oncles avaient prévu de profiter du samedi matin pour faire des courses avec lui dans la ville voisine.

– On se retrouve demain à l'endroit habituel pour courir ? demanda Stiles.  
>– Oui. À demain vilain chasseur, répondit le loup.<br>– À demain méchant loup, dit le plus jeune en riant.

C'était venu comme ça, au détour d'une de leur conversation. Depuis, ils se taquinaient gentiment sur leur appartenance à des clans normalement ennemis. Quand Stiles arriva devant chez lui, Pierre et Marc l'attendaient déjà dehors, prêts à partir.

– _Tu es en retard Stiles,_ dit Marc.  
>– <em>Navré, mais je ne pouvais guère partir plus tôt pour de simples courses, alors qu'on est censé avoir la journée entière pour les faire,<em> répliqua son neveu.  
>– <em>Aller grimpe,<em> coupa Pierre. _Éric nous attend._

OoOoO

Après le départ du français, Derek rangea le désordre qu'ils avaient mis puis se décida à aller faire quelques courses, songeant à remplir son congélateur d'autres aliments que des pizzas. Il souhaitait que Stiles vienne chez lui avec plaisir et il connaissait l'importance qu'avait la nourriture aux yeux du français. Il sourit pensant que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une concession pour quelqu'un, sur sa manière de vivre.

Il passa l'après-midi au hangar avec ses bêtas, testant leur résistance à l'énervement. Le plus faible à cet exercice était évidemment Jackson qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se braquer à la moindre contrariété. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, le téléphone de Derek sonna. La musique qui retentit lui indiqua un message de Stiles.

« Urgent ! Je l'ai trouvé. Le loup meurtrier. Viens avec les bêtas. Ancienne distillerie désaffectée. Je ne bouge pas. Vite ! »

Derek rappela ses loups qui s'en allaient et leur lut le message de Stiles. Ils se répartirent entre sa voiture et celle de Jackson puis foncèrent vers cette vieille usine abandonnée qui se trouvait à l'écart de la ville, à cause des odeurs dues à son ancienne activité. Ils prirent la précaution de se garer assez loin pour ne pas alerter le loup que Stiles avait réussi à débusquer. Derek, très inquiet pour son petit ami, se mit à courir, ses bêtas sur ses pas pour atteindre le vieux bâtiment rongé par le temps. S'arrêtant non loin de la porte d'entrée, il prit le temps d'écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Sans aucun mal, il discerna deux battements de cœur. Stiles était bien là avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Sentant le danger pour celui qu'il aimait, Derek s'élança. La meute suivit, se guidant aux sons des battements de cœur. Au détour d'une grande salle, ils aperçurent tout au fond de la grande pièce une silhouette qui se découpait à contre-jour. Une silhouette d'homme qui leur tournait le dos. Ce qui glaça le sang de Derek ce fut d'apercevoir sur la droite de l'homme, deux jambes dépassant d'un renfoncement, Stiles était au sol. Toute la meute réagit comme un seul homme et s'élança vers celui qui avait osé faire du mal à leur ami.

Derek avait passé son après-midi à expliquer à ses bêtas que la colère et la fureur étaient les plus mauvais moteurs qui soient dans un combat, car elles amènent irrémédiablement à l'erreur fatale. Pourtant, il se jeta aveuglément dans le piège tendu par les chasseurs. Alors qu'il percutait une barrière invisible, il aperçut trop tard la ligne noire à ses pieds. Derek hurla à sa meute de ressortir, trop tard. Il n'avait pas pris garde au mécanisme qui s'était déclenché à leur passage. Une fine pluie de poussière de sorbier était tombée depuis une poutre dans leur dos, fermant le cercle de sorbier qui les bloquait. L'alpha rugit sa rage de s'être fait berner comme un débutant. Mais, il n'était pas au bout de sa fureur. Elle se décupla quand l'homme qui leur tournait le dos leur fit face.

– Gérard, murmura le loup en reconnaissant le grand père d'Allison.  
>– Je t'avais averti Hale que s'était terminé, cracha l'ancien.<p>

Derek ne répliqua pas, trop furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un jeune chiot. Puis il était inquiet pour Stiles. Ce salopard de chasseur n'aurait tout de même pas osé le blesser mortellement !

– Mon rendez-vous ne va pas tarder, Derek. Je te laisse patienter avec tes chiots, dit Gérard d'une voix douceâtre.

A ce moment-là Stiles se releva et suivit Gérard. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui, mais un des hommes de main de Gérard qui avait joué la comédie. Il sortit avec une moue de provocation. Jackson voulut se jeter sur lui mais fut immédiatement repoussé par la barrière de sorbier. Scott faisait le tour de leur prison longeant le cercle de poudre qui les retenait prisonniers. Les murs fragiles de la distillerie faite de bois et de tôles leur étaient inaccessibles. Scott allait dire quelque chose à Derek quand il entendit clairement le cœur de son alpha déraper. Il regarda dans la même direction que lui. Ils pouvaient voir l'extérieur par une fenêtre aux vitres sales et grillagées. La saleté ne leur empêcha pas de reconnaitre la personne qui se tenait face à Gérard Argent, son rendez-vous. L'univers de Scott et de Derek s'effondra de nouveau.

– Je suis là comme convenu, dit Stiles d'une voix ferme.

* * *

><p>On me maudit j'espère !<p> 


End file.
